Mi asesina Exnovia
by Yuuki Ackerman
Summary: Drew rompe con May por que este no querÍa cometer "un error" y empieza a salir con otras chicas, pero más vale que las nuevas novias de Drew empiecen a temer por sus vidas.
1. Chapter 1

olaaa que tal todos? *grillos* ejem ejem... bueno este es mi primer fic pero en los reviews no seáis muy duros, si? Gracias.

**Disclaimer**: los personajes no son míos, son de los creadores de pokemón.

La historia tampoco es mía, solo quería que la gente conociera este maravilloso fic que hizo _**Rouse Fabulous Firebird**_ de una de mis parejas anime favoritas.

_''Cursiva''_- pensamientos

(...)- interrupciones

**- acciones de los personajes

[..]-traducción de idioma pokemón

y sin mas interrupciones el capitulo...

Por cierto este fic contiene gore, así que si no os gusta ese tipo de fics iros a otro, pero no lo digo con mala intención :)

* * *

><p>-<strong>Capitulo 1: Un rompimiento-<strong>

Eran las 8.00 pm y soplaba un viento fresco, había una luna llena y brillante adornando el cielo sobre la playa, era un ambiente tan perfecto que parecía sacado de una postal, allí se encontraba una joven de aproximadamente 20 años, alta, de piel blanca, cabello castaño, ojos zafiro, realmente bella, llevaba un vestido blanco con tirantes con unos holanes muy ligeros, sandalias de suelo, porque si utilizaba tacones se vería mas alta que él.

Un pequeño murmullo le hizo saber que no estaba sola, rápidamente se volteo y le vio, allí estaba ese chico al que tanto amaba, era muy apuesto con su cabello verde esmeralda y ojos del mismo tono.

Ella se colgó del cuello del muchacho y le dio un beso en la mejilla, sin embargo el chico le dio un ligero empujón para apartarla.

-¿Que pasa Drew?-pregunto preocupada la chica.

-Se acabó- dijo cortante.

-¿!Que¡?-exclamo muy sorprendida.

-Lo que oíste estoy rompiendo contigo-

-Pero,¿por que? - habló mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.-¿Que te hice para que de repente vinieras y me dejaras?

-Porque ya estoy aburrido de ti, me cansé ya no es lo mismo de antes además ¡ mírate!..., has engordado y te has puesto fea

-Sabes que eso no es cierto y no sé porque lo dices

-Lo hago por mi bien, estuve a punto de cometer un tontería, algo que dije que nunca haría!-dijo el peliverdecon suma indiferencia

-Drew ,¿ y que hay de nosotros? -cuestiono la castaña aun sollozando

-Eso mismo digo yo

-Es por otra mujer, ¿verdad?-grito muy furiosa para después abofetearlo con todas sus fuerzas-¡Eres un idiota!

-No te lo tomes tan a pecho, debieras tomar un descanso- y luego se tocó donde ella le había golpeado- ¡Y no vuelvas a hacer eso!

-¿Y como quieres que lo tome?-inquirió sumamente ofendida- ayer estábamos bien ¿ y hoy?

-Eso deberías decírmelo tú- y sin decir mas se fue

Ella quedo destrozada y sin alma, no podía creerlo, todo lo que había pasado,era imposible reponerse de la manera tradicional , esta tenía su propio estilo de ''Olvidarse de la situación''

-Si se atrevió a dejarme por otra mujer ya se la vera conmigo , porque tú Drew de la Rousse ¡Eres solo mío!-

Y sin perder ningún minuto, se retiro del lugar para hacer manejo de la venganza que su corazón tanto deseaba.

* * *

><p>Bueno este el el primer cap , ya se que es muy corto pero es lo que escribió la autora, aunque yo les recomiendo que sigan el fic porque es super chulo, nos veremos en el próximo capiiii<p>

besos, Isa-chan

PD: dejad reviews pliss

V


	2. Chapter 2

olaa ya he vuelto y traigo la conti espero que la disfrutéis

**Disclaimer:** los personajes no me pertenecen sino a sus creadores.

La historia tampoco es mia solo la he subido para que se conozca la maravillosa historia de mi amiga.

* * *

><p><strong>-Capitulo 2: ¡Muerte en la regadera!-<strong>

Todavía no podía asimilar lo que le había dicho, aun sentía que es una pesadilla y que pronto despertara de ella, después de aquella humillación que el le había hecho claramente le había llamado tonta y descuidada en su presencia, aunque en el fondo sabia que mentía, no es porque fuera presumida pero ¿fea? ... No lo creo... despumes de aquello decidió caminar un rato para distraerse y no pensar en... bueno ya sabéis quien.

-Bien May, piensa positivamente tienes 20 años y eres capaz de encontrar a otro chico, a alguien mejor.-

Cuando por mera coincidencia en un restaurante se encontró con el chico que prá le había ''destruido'' el alma, pero lo mas interesante era... ¡ que no estaba solo!.

Se escuchaban risitas quisquillosas y debo decir que la otra era muy enfermiza, en eso su corazón roto se detuvo en seco y sacó un cuchillo en señal de defensa,paró la respiración sin darla menor muestra de que estaba allí vio entonces a la nueva pareja...

-Hay Drew no sabes cuanto te amo -dijo mientras en sus labios se formaba una sonrisita estúpida

-No creo que debas decir eso tan rápido-le regaño el chico- eso es mejor para otra ocasión.

-Pero si yo te adoro,te quiero,te amo- habló ñoñamente haciendo un puchero

-Tienes razón cariño- y se acerca para besarla- eres tan inteligente...

En ese momento sentía que su sangre hervía por la rabia...

-Drew...-susurro la chica con aire soñador-

-Brianna...-habló en el mismo tono-

-Drew...

-Brianna...

-Awwww- suspiraron los dos melosamente.-

La castaña esbozó una mueca de asco, la verdad es que quería vomitar, nunca en su vida vio tanta empalaguez junta , tanta fue su ira que sin querer rompió el piso de madera en donde estaba.

-¿Que fue eso?-se sobresaltó la pelirroja- sonaba como un crujido horrible.

-No debe ser importante- le calmó rapidamente

-Cierto-volvió a sonreír secundando a su ''novio''- de seguro fue un gordo tan gordo que rompió el suelo.

-Si... eso debió ser-dijo dandole razon a la muchacha

-Oye, sería posible que pasara esta noche contigo?-

-Pero-trató de excusarse el peliverde-

-Por favor-

-Esta bien-

No daba crédito a lo que sus oídos habían escuchado ,esa maldita desgracia y fea iba a pasar la noche con SU Drew pero seguro que su amor no duraría mas de esa noche...

Brianna y Drew fueron directos al apartamento del segundo del cual todavía la ojiazul tenia llaves así que esto seria mas fácil de lo que creía.

-Glaceon sal ahora-

El hermoso zorro celeste salio de su pokeball, con una mueca preocupada.

-Ya es hora mi pequeña-habló a su pokemon muy sutilmente.

-[¿Por qué tenemos que hacer esto de nuevo?

-Por que me quieres-reprocho de la misma forma

-[Si, pero no es bueno hacerlo]

-Es necesario

-[Lo haré,pero,por favor que sea la última]

Ella y su pokemon se dirigieron al lugar donde se haría la primera tiroteada del día.

-Drew, bebé ¿ podría ducharme aquí?

-Claro

-Y luego te daré una sorpresita-dijo en tono seductor, o por lo menos quiso dar a entender

-La estaré esperando-dijo el sin nada de emoción

Lo que no sabia era que ella iba a recibir la sorpresita...

(n/a: aviso, aquí empieza el gore, y quien no quiera leerlo que se vaya a otro fic)

Ella se metió en la ducha, pasados unos minutos el agua se hizo mucho mas fría seguido de un silbido que le pondría los pelos de punta a cualquiera.

-Qu-que pasa,¿Qu-quien anda allí?-pregunto asustada.

-Yo-contesto una voz entrecortada que provenía aparentemente de la nada.

-¿Q-qu-quien eres? -preguntó de nuevo con miedo,tanto que empezó a temblar de una forma anormal.

-Tu peor pesadilla-pronuncio una voz aterradora.

La joven seguía temblando,y de repente se resbaló, por el golpe se dio en la columna y sonó un ''Crash'' al romperse algunos huesos.

-Acabemos con esto-indicó la asesina a su pokemon

Glaceon comenzó a congelar mas el ambiente, dejando a Brianna sin posibilidad de moverse, empezó a gritar deseperadamente pidiendo auxilio, pero era inútil , no iba a salir viva de todos modos...

Primero numerosas colas de hielo le rasguñaron y cortaron varias partes del cuerpo y luego una lluvia de hielo cayó sobre ella , primero le atravesó una pierna y luego el brazo derecho,siguiendo por el estomago hasta que finalmente le atravesó los ojos dejando un río de sangre.

-Bye,bye maldita-dijo con una risa diabolica

-[por fin se acabo]

-Bien hecho mi pequeña, estoy muy orgullosa de ti, ahora hay que irnos

Salieron de allí retirando casi todo rastro de evidencia excepto uno que ella quería que vieran.

* * *

><p>Bueno eso ha sido todo, que les pareció, ¿muy fuerte? pues a mi me encanta esta historia, y si no les ha gustado no sigan el fic.<p>

nos leemos! hasta el próximo cap, besos Isa-chan


	3. Chapter 3

olaa ya estoy aquí con otro capi espero que disfrutéis sin es que hay alguien leyendo mi fic.

Disfrutad la lectura...

* * *

><p><strong>-Capitulo 3:Ni la justicia se salva-<strong>

-Brianna, Cariño...llamó Drew desde la puerta del baño- ¿Estas ahí?

Tardó mucho en abrir ya que la perilla estaba congelada, cuando por fin lo logró pudo observar con horror y estupefacción el cuerpo de la pelirroja desnudo y sin vida, atravesado por...¿Cuchillas de hielo? Rápidamente salió de allí y cogió el teléfono.

-Hola, disculpe es una emergencia,mi novia ha sido asesinada en el baño ¡Necesito ayuda!

Pasaron varios minutos, el estaba pensando en que había pasado,quien pudo ser tan cruel como para matarla o al menos ¿que razón habrá tenido para hacerlo? o sera que se lo merecía...

Media hora mas tarde tocaron a la puerta del apartamento, presuroso se acerco a abrirla, encontró a dos policías un hombre y una mujer jóvenes.

-Hola yo soy Zack y ella es Neda

-Un placer,soy Drew de La Rousse

-Dígame señor ¿Que fue lo que pasó?

-No lo se, simplemente me levanté hoy y descubrí que mi novia había muerto.

-¿Y no se dio cuenta? -cuestionó la mujer

-No, yo no escuche nada

En ese momento el peliverde se fijó en la joven policía, no era nada fea, mas bien era encantadora, tenia el pelo rubio y los ojos color miel, ademas ese uniforme de policía le quedaba MUY bien.

-¿Tiene idea de quien pudo haber sido?

-No, no tengo ni idea

-Alguien que pueda odiarlo

-No lo creo, mi hermana Marian esta en Barcelona y no creo que me odie, Gina... es tonta pero no una asesina, May...

Rápidamente descartó esa idea dela lista de sospechas.

-No, no tengo a nadie

Pudo haber dicho a la hermosa castaña a la que todavía recordaba con cariño, y aun extrañaba, pero la verdadera razón por la que la dejó no era porque fuera fea, aun le gustaba mucho, pero como era tan mujeriego y manipulador no podía cogerle cariño a una sola chica.

-Mmmm, esto fue planeado

-¿Porque lo dices Neda?

-Este tipo de atentado solo pude haberse ejecutado por un profesional,el corte fue muy profundo y no dejó algún tipo de pista, este criminal es muy brillante.

-Eso lo hace difícil de atrapar-dijo el joven

-Espera...Esa no es...¿Una rosa de sangre?-dijo con terror la chica.- Oh no.

-Es Bloodrose, ha vuelto-le dijo su compañero

-¿Quien es Bloodrose?

-La mas cruel asesina que ha existido, ella siempre deja su marca de una rosa echa con la sangre de su victima

-¿Y como saben que es mujer?

-Ella nos lo dijo

-¿Como esta eso?

-Hace 3 años ocurrió su ultimo atentado,y ese dia aparte de la rosa de sangre dejó una nota que decia:''_NO SOY UN HOMBRE, eso_ es_ discriminar a la mujer''_

_-_Pero si vino a por Brianna, ¿no vendrá a por mi también?

-No se preocupe joven, nosotros daremos con el culpable

-Nos veremos

-Si,pero...Neda ¿puedo llamarte así?

-Claro

-Me preguntaba si querías ir a cenar conmigo esta noche

-Ehhh-la pregunta la pilló desprevenida y enseguida se sonrojó -¡Claro!

-Bien te veo a las 8

-Si, adiós

Los policías se fueron del apartamento.

-Parece que tengo una nueva chica, no importa Brianna solo fue una aventura, con Neda será mas divertido

Volviendo con la asesina, que acababa de hacer su trabajo bien hecho, como le gustaban a ella.

-[May creo que deberías dejar de hacer esto]

-No,ellos se lo merecen

-[Se que has sufrido mucho pero esta no es la mejor solución]

-¿Entonces que quieres que haga?¿Llorar como una tonta,que acaso no recuerdas como esos desgraciados me trataron?

-[Si, fueron demasiado raro y ese chico con el que acabas de terminar fue el ''mas amable'', pero lo que se me hizo raro es que mataras solo a la chica]

-Es que no pude, lo amo y si lo mato luego terminare suicidándome.

-[Ay May]

-Necesito estar sola, me voy a mi cuarto

-[Claro]

La chica se alejó de su pokemon y entró en su oscura habitación, enciende el encendedor de su mesita y allí ve los periódicos de los últimos 6 años, todos de asesinatos a parejas, en eso se le vuelven muchos crudos recuerdos...

**Flashback**

_Se encontrada la ya mencionada joven, pero esta vez con 14 años y estaba en un restaurante, portaba un vestido rojo y parecía que tenia una cita, después de un rato el chico que ella esperaba por fin aparecía..._

**-Edward cariño-**_se acerco la aludida muy feliz_

-**Se** **acabó**-_contesto el muchacho muy frió y __escéptico_

-**¿Que?**_-preguntó confundida al borde del llanto_

-**Si muñeca todo terminó**

-**Pero yo creía...**

-**No creas nada, osea ya me divertí contigo ahora eres basura pasada ya no sirves para nada así que adiós**

-**Dame una buena razón para esto**

**-¿Que eres sorda?, dije que eras basura inservible, e conseguí a otra, mejor lárgate niñita**

**-Eso no se quedara así maldito, ¡me las vas a pagar!**

**-No necesito tus amenazas, eres muy llorona para hacerme algo.**

_ Días después, no muy lejos de ese lugar se encontraban dos familias llorando desconsoladamente y rezando._

**-Aquí hermanos, descansad en paz estos 2 jóvenes enamorados que hace unos días fueron cruelmente asesinados, espero que el que lo hizo sea pronto castigado**

_En la televisión también apareció la noticia de su muerte_

_Hace unos días una pareja de jóvenes quienes respondían a los nombres de Edward Bailey y Samantha Preston fueron cruelmente asesinados hace 2 días, las autoridades tratan de dar con el culpable, la única pista que se tiene es que del asesino es que deja como marca una rosa dibujada en sangre esta marca ya había sido encontrada en el homicidio de Jaqueline Lincoln…, al momento de encontrarlos estaban atravesados por unos cristales de hielo y quemados por una poderosa llamarada, espero que ese maldito criminal pronto este en prisión… Allie Ming para noticias del canal 2-_

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-El maldito se lo merecía, así como todos los que me trataron como basura, aunque fue divertido verlo morir-

**FLASHBACK**

_El ahora Ex. novio de May en ese momento se encontraba en la parte interior de un automóvil besándose apasionadamente con una chava, bonita, ojos verde claro, pelirroja, si...ella era por la que había dejado a May_

**-Te amo Samantha-**  
><strong>-Y yo a ti Edward-<strong>  
><strong>-Sabes que eres muy especial para mí-<strong>  
><strong>-Y yo jamás había tenido un novio como tu-<strong>  
><strong>-Ni yo una novia como tu-<strong>

_Pero no se percataron de una mirada furiosa y deseosa de venganza,_

**-Te amo-**  
><strong>-Yo más<strong>-

_Y los dos chicos se vuelven a besar pero en eso, una voz los interrumpe_

-**Si y yo más** -_declaró con tono cursi imitando la voz de Samantha_  
><strong>-¡May! ¿Qué haces aquí?, vienes para que te perdone<strong>- _se burló el descarado chico fingiendo llorar_  
>-<strong>Lo siento linda, el es mío<strong> –_secundó la pelirroja de la misma forma_  
>-<strong>No vengo a verte-<strong>  
><strong>-Entonces lárgate-<strong>  
><strong>-Vengo a destruirlos-<strong>

_Nuevamente el silbido hizo acto de presencia_

_Apenas ese sonido se hizo audible, un Glaceon y un Blaziken aparecieron por atrás y empezaron atacarlos, los cristales de hielo los atravesaron hasta donde no debían y les congelaron el alma para que luego un súper calor más fuerte de lo normal los chamuscó dejando ver sangre y de más ,era una horrible escena como de película de terror sólo que real._

-**Chao basuras inservibles muajajajajaja-**

****FIN DEL FLASHBACK****

-Estoy segura de que Drew está con otra, tengo ese don de saberlo- se levanta del sillón

- [¿A dónde vas?]  
>-Voy a salir-<br>- [¿No irás a matar de nuevo?]  
>-Si es necesario lo haré así que hoy vienes conmigo-<br>- [Esta bien, si te hace feliz]  
>-Excelente-<p>

Ambas salen de apartamento a buscar a la próxima infortunada que iba a ser privada de su vida

Por otro lado el joven peliverde se dirigía a la comisaría a buscara Neda, la hermosa oficial de policía con la que había acordado salir, al llegar la encuentra en la puerta esperándolo.

-Mi preciosa Neda-  
>-Drew-<br>-¿Lista para irnos?-  
>-Claro, pero ¿A dónde vamos?- inquirió con curiosidad<br>-Al Chez Maz Tante-  
>-¡Pero ese restaurante es carísimo! –habló impresionada e impactada<br>-Pero yo soy millonario, así que te podría llevar hasta las nubes-  
>-Ay ¡Eres un amor!-<br>-Lo sé nena, lo sé –celebró mientras la tomaba del brazo llevándosela del lugar

Pero la chica castaña de ojos azules vio todo, casualmente su apartamento esta cerca de la comisaría, y aunque pareciera que está escondida en la boca del depredador sabía que estos eran sumamente ESTÚPIDOS PARA DARSE CUENTA

-Lo sabía, está con otra-  
>-[Aquí vamos de nuevo]<br>-Tranquila, será rápido-  
>- [OK]<p>

Con Drew y la próxima víctima

-Qué lugar tan bonito-  
>-Si y esto es sólo para ti- sacando una rosa blanca<br>-Que hermosa- dijo tomando la rosa  
>-No tanto como tú-<br>-Eres un hablador -declaró sonrojada  
>-No es cierto-<br>-Oye, tengo que ir al tocador-  
>-Te esperaré linda-<p>

Neda se levanta de su asiento y va directo al baño, sin darse cuenta de que "Bloodrose" ya estaba allí, la rubia entra normal al baño pero en eso las luces se apagan y se oye el famoso silbido

-¡Que pasa!-  
>-Nada, solo que hoy vas a morir-<br>-¡Bloodrose!- gritó mientras veía a una joven totalmente vestida de negro con lentes oscuros  
>-Si soy yo-<br>-¿Por qué haces esto?-  
>-Porque te robaste algo mío…¡ALGO QUE UNA CUALQUIERA COMO TÚ NUNCA SE MERECERÍA!-<br>-No es cier…-  
>-Cállate, no hay nada que puedas hacer princesita así que Sayonara-<p>

-El sílbido-

Un fuerte viento plateado la arrastró y golpeó severamente contra el piso dejándola muy herida, de repente un hilo se le acomodó en el cuello la levantó y empezó a ahorcarla, hasta el punto de casi dejarla sin cabeza y para cerrar con broche de oro un psicorrayo muy fuerte la atravesó por completo dejándola BIEN MUERTA-

-Adiós Zorra Fastidiosa-

* * *

><p>Bueno eso es todo, ¿que les pareció? este capi ha sido mas largo aunque también había mas gore, me tengo que ir ya y no olvidéis de dejar reviews<p>

nos leemos! bye Isa-chan


	4. Chapter 4

**_Capitulo 4: Intuición Asesina_**

Todo el mundo la volteo a ver con cara preocupada, aquel grito en verdad que fue desgarrador y sumamente preocupante.

-¡Auxilio, una mujer fue asesinada en el baño! –pedía aquella chica empleando una voz entrecortada

Todo el mundo quedó petrificado sobre todo Drew, quien viendo que Neda no volvía temió lo peor, se levantó de su silla y velozmente acudió donde se llevó a cabo el homicidio cuando llegó su rostro se lleno de terror al contemplar un cuerpo casi decapitado en un charco de sangre y junto a ella la famosa rosa de sangre.

-¿Por qué me pasa esto a mi?- Se cuestionó el peliverde totalmente apesumbrado

-Yo solo la vi ahí tirada señor, no sabía- dijo la muchacha tratando de defenderse

-No te…-  
>El chico quedó impactado con aquella joven que tenía enfrente, cabello negro, ojos coloreados con un azul muy tenue, de tez blanca ,bajita, pero realmente bella.<p>

-Mi nombre es Drew De La Rousse-

-Yo soy Maryelle Heinz-

-Mucho gusto hermosa -habló con una voz provocativa y refinada

-^/^ Gracias-

-Oye…¿que tal si te invito algo?-

-Pero,¿ y tu novia?-

-No era mi novia, ni siquiera la conocía-

-De acuerdo, pero que sea rápido-

Cuando Drew regresó a la mesa con ''_nueva novia''_ con quién descubrió tener mucho en común e incluso gestos parecidos, llevándose una velada para recordar.

-Mary, ¿deseas algo más?-

-Si, tengo un increíble antojo de fideos-

-¿Fideos?-

-Si-

- Uh….-

**FLASHBACK**

_Meses atrás se encontraba en el mismo lugar el mismo chico, solo que con diferente acompañante._

_**-¿Deseas algo más cariño?-** preguntó el susodicho._

_-**Si, me gustarían unos fideos**- afirmó nuestra asesina favorita._

_-**Como quieras mi rosa.**_

_**-^/^ Ay Drew-** _

_**-¿Oye te puedo hacer una pregunta?-**_

_-**Claro**_

_**-¿Cómo es posible que comas tanto y no peses nada?-** _

_-**Jajaja, eso es un secreto**_

_-**No es nada malo,¿verdad?**_

_**-Por supuesto que no-**_

_**-¿Sabías que eres muy linda?- **_

_**-No, pero gracias**_

_-**Eres muy especial para mi**_

_-**Tu también**_

**_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_**

Los recuerdos de aquella hermosa chica castaña de ojos azules siempre estaba presente a pesar de lo ocurrido no podía dejar de pensar en ella, y aunque podría tener a cuantas mujeres quisiera, fue el miedo al compromiso lo que arruinó su relación con su May, ya que jamás se había sentido así con nadie y eso lo llenó de escalofríos

-May- dijo el chico en voz baja -

¿Dijiste algo?-

-No, Nada-

-¿Todavía vas a ordenar?- -

No, olvídalo, mejor vámonos-

-OK-

**Con la "Rosa de Sangre" **

-Paz, otra vez

- Glaceon Gla [Otra vez volviste a matar] -

Si y eso es bueno

- Beauty Beau Beau [Eso no es nada bueno, privar de la vida a alguien]

-Ella se lo merecía

- Glaceon Glaceon [La chica era inocente, tu la volviste culpable]

-Se lo que hago-

-Beau Beau Beau Beautifly [May ya no sigas con esto, puedes librarte y empezar una nueva vida]-

_-_El me dejo por esas malditas, así que están siendo castigadas por su crimen-

- Glaceon Gla Gla [Y ahora que harás]-

-Seguir vigilando a Drew aunque si mi instinto asesino no me falla ya hay una nueva zorra con él asi que a darle

- Beauty Beauty [Aquí vamos de nuevo]-

- Bien pero ustedes ya hicieron su trabajo así que ¡Sal amiga!-

De la pokeball sale un elegante y hermoso Delcatty que a diferencia de los otros pokemon, esta disfrutaba matar, ella junto con Blaziken curiosamente habían experimentado algo parecido y estaban dispuestos a eliminar a cualquiera que lo repitiera

-Nia Nia [Estoy dispuesta May]-

-Bien mi chiquita tu si me entiendes-

-Beau Beau Beau [Como es posible que te guste hacer esto]

-Nia Nia Nia [Esas malditas se lo merecen]

-Glaceon Gla[ Pero eso es malo]

-Niaaaaaaaaa [Ser "la otra" es malo] -

Bien Delcatty es hora ¿estas lista?-

-Niaaaaa Niaaaaa [Yo nací lista]

Las dos asesinas salen del apartamento hacía el edificio donde vivía Drew, pues tenía el presentimiento de que allí estaban ellos.

**Regresando con Drew y Mary**

-Fue una gran noche a pesar de lo que sucedió y gracias por traerme a casa- agradeció la pelinegra.

-¿Casa? Acaso tu vives en este edificio- interrogó confundido el peliverde

-Si, por que

-Yo también

-Wow que coincidencia

-Yo vivo en el 512

-Yo en el 456

- Estan cerca, no se cómo no te vi antes

-Ni yo

-Entonces nos vemos mañana

-Claro

-Adiós

-Adiós y Gracias

Drew y Mary se separaron el se fue a su cuarto y ella al suyo sin darse cuenta de que unas sombras la perseguían y eso significaba que ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida, La muchacha entró a su casa como si nada y su futura asesina se escabulló sin problema hacia el interior, mientras tanto Mary va hacia su balcón donde había un pequeño jacuzzi.

-Creo que me enamoré de él- habló suspirando la chica

-Yo igual- dijo una voz macabra desde el interior

-Quien anda allí-

Una tétrica voz llena de rencor respondió al fondo de la habitación…

-Tu demonio personal –

La chica pelinegra permanecía asustada y viva…

_Hasta que silbó…._

Apenas se auriculó el silbido, una tormenta la empujó hacía el jacuzzi, seguido de eso un trueno, producto de la "ayuda" de Delcatty, llegó al depósito de agua y empezó a electrocutar a la pobre infortunada quien parecía que se convulsionaba, era tan horrible la escena que parecía una película de terror.

-Nos vemos en el infierno-

Velozmente May sale de ahí dejando a un cadáver achicharrado y chamuscado, le arrancó un brazo cuidando de no dejar huellas dactilares para no olvidar colocar la rosa que la hizo famosa.

* * *

><p>Bueno,eso es el cuarto capitulo espero que alguien me envie reviews... sino me pongo muy triste<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

ola a todos! gracias por enviarme los reviews y que la autora no le parezca mal y me apoye.

**Disclaimer:**no me pretenecen ni los personajes ni la historia, sino a sus respectivos dueños etc. (se me olvido ponerlo en el anterior capi)

y sin mas dilación...

* * *

><p><em><span>Capitulo 5: La Maldición de Priyanka -<span>_

Otro trabajo bien cumplido, y esta vez May esperaba que Drew se diera cuenta de la señal que el destino y una hábil asesina le estaba enviando, pero claro,el no creía en eso, siendo una de las razones por las que el chico no cedía, pero ella JAMÁS se daría por vencida.

Mientras por otro lado, el ''mala racha'' se acababa de levantar solo con la intención de ir a ver a Mary, pero antes de eso, llamó a su apartamento esperando que ella no fuera una víctima más, porque la próxima vez que eso ocurriera iba a recurrir a _otras cosas_, así que levantó el teléfono y llamó…pero no hubo ninguna respuesta lo cual hizo suponer lo que pasaba y decidió no ir y ver correr el rio de sangre al cual estaba acostumbrándose a ver, por primera vez decidió pedir consejo de su hermana Gina quien vivía en el otro extremo de la ciudad ,a pesar de que siempre la había considerado una loca desquiciadita debido a su creencias por los cultos y leyendas, pensó que había sido el momento de hacerle una consulta a la adivina.

Sin perder tiempo, se subio a su carro, al destino ya dicho, curiosamente durante el trayecto sentía como si alguien le fuera a salir por atrás y acuchillarlo, tanto que observaba de reojo hacia el asiento trasero, intentaba distraerse con los paisajes de la ciudad: las plazas, las tiendas, ….siguió así hasta llegar a un edificio realmente alto como de 80 pisos y para colmo ella vivía en ..¡La azotea!

-Me pregunto por qué la loca tuvo que mudarse hasta el piso 80-

-¿Joven lo podría ayudar en algo?

-Si Cla…-

La chica que lo interrumpió era la recepcionista del lugar quien a simple vista le pareció atractiva y simpática además de muy bella...

-Hola lindura-

-Este… Hola o/O-

-Sabias que eres una…/_Espera un segundo, y si esa mujer sádica la mata no, no, no mejor esta vez paso_/ gran persona- (N/A: _OMG es un milagro!)_

-Muchas gracias soy Rebecca López para servirle… pero dígame ¿busca a alguien?-

-Mi nombre es Drew De La Rousse, y busco mi hermana Gina-

-¿La que hace hechizos y otras cosas así?-

-Exacto-

-Hace unos días la pasamos al 1er piso, porque su clientela le costaba mucho llegar hasta allá arriba-

-¿Me podría dar el número de la habitación?-

-La 101-

- Gracias-

-De Nada-

Se aleja de la tal Rebecca y sin caminar mucho llega a una puerta color índigo con afiches algo raros.

- Parece que es aquí

*Toc Toc*

Una voz femenina con timbre molesto habla desde el fondo de la habitación.

-¡Ya les dije que no quiero galletas!-

-¿De qué galletas hablas, solo ábreme!-

-¿Drew?-

-Si soy yo

*En eso se abre la puerta*

-¡Hermanito!, que alegría que me visites, pensé que no te volvería a ver nunca- y lo abraza MUY fuerte

-Gina suel..ta..ta me- tratando de hablar, pero la chica lo estaba asfixiando

-Ups! Perdón… pero dime ¿Qué haces por aquí?-

-Te explico adentro-

Ambos entran, allí Drew le cuenta a Gina sus extrañas vivencias y lo de los asesinatos de sus novias .

-Interesante-

-Lo que yo quiero saber es si es una especie de mala suerte o algo parecido-

-Para estos casos uso un ritual espiritual como los que se llevan a cabo en los extremos del polo norte y sur-

-No me lo expliques, solo hazlo-

-Bien pero deberás obedecerme en todo lo que yo te diga-

-Como quieras-

Gina hace que Drew se coloque cerca de un montón de leños ardientes, donde empezó a salir un intenso humo,a lo que después comenzó a echar muchas hierbas y aguas coloridas, la chica inició con sus predicciones y meditaciones acerca del paradero de su hermano, al principio no lo comprendía pero luego muy asustada gritó a los 4 vientos..

-¡LA MALDICIÓN DE PRIYANKA!

- ¿Ah!-

-Es imposible, no se suponía que existiera-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Es una antigua leyenda hindú...Priyanka fue una doncella bellísima, muchos la pretendían por esposa tenía un encanto y exquisita sensualidad jamás conocida, su único problema es que no soportaba las infidelidades, tenía una carácter muy inocente pero a la vez fuerte, muchos la engañaron y dejaron abandonada, eso nunca lo perdonó por eso pocas horas después de la ruptura asesinaba a sangre fría a todo aquel que la hubiera dañado…Hasta que llego Shar, un joven muy guapo que se enamoró de Priyanka a primera vista y viceversa pasaron casi 3 años juntos ,pero ella se quería casar y el tenía miedo al compromiso así que la dejó, pero en vez de matarlo a él mató a todas sus novias y prometidas hasta que finalmente, en su lecho de muerte juro ante ese cielo nublado que dentro de varios milenios Iba a aparecer otra como ella capaz de matar por amor y desamor a todo aquel que...la lastimara-

-Wow-

-Por eso te pasa todo eso-

-Que mal-

-Sabes Drew, yo pienso que tu eres descendiente de Shar-

-Espera un segundo... si yo soy Shar-

-¿QUIÉN ES PRIYANKA?- gritaron alarmados los 2 hermanos.

* * *

><p>y eso es todo de este capitulo,<p>

**KitanaDelRey:** me alegra que te guste el fic, lo seguire lo mas rapido que pueda y espero que lo disfrutes mucho, y si te has traumado con el gore, espera que hay muchisimo mas.

**Bloody Mary Fire:**genial que te guste (es normal) ya hablamos por m.p

**SuperRouke:**estoy feliz de que sea de tu agrado, si te gustaron las muertes de las novias de Drew, te emocionara saber que hay muchisimas gracias por tus fellicitaciones ^^.

**MakeUpUrMind:**gracias por los alagos ^^ y seguire el fic lo mas rapido que pueda

**LisaMago24:** jajajajaja si, y que lo digas el contes es una regla que no se puede romper :)

**Angelluz:**yo era igual que tu con este tipo de historias, pondre los capis lo mas rapido que pueda

**Rocky Shelly:**gracias, pondre los capis lo mas rapido posible para que lo termines de leer

gracias por todos los reviews, pero si eso poned mas :3


	6. Chapter 6

ola! vengo con el siguiente capi espero que lo disfruteis

**Disclaimer:**los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos dueños etc.

* * *

><p><span>Capitulo 6: Las Mil y Una Noches<span>

Después de haber descubierto la razón de la "pésima suerte" de Drew y conocer La Maldición de Priyanka ambos hermanos deberían descubrir quién de las muchas novias del susodicho era la mente maestra y la gran asesina que había causado tantos disturbios solo por un corazón roto tan rojo como la sangre ya derramada por las víctimas.

-Ok hermanita, esto ya me asustó-

-¿Crees que a mí no?, esto es muy serio-

-¿Pero como la reconoceré?-

-Solo debes ubicar a una de tus ex novias es la combinación perfecta en belleza, cerebro y locura-

-Salí con muchas chicas lindas, pero tontas, otras inteligentes pero no muy guapas y locas…. Pues creo que un 99.99%, sin contar a las que fueron asesinadas-

-Debes ubicar a ese 0.01%, que tenga una situación similar a la de Priyanka y Shar-

-¿Cual era?-

Caída estilo anime .

-Ella asesinaba a todos los que le rompían el corazón y cuando encontró a Shar mató a sus novias por celos-

-Se me hace difícil recordar a alguien así, pero creo tener idea de algunas dementes por ahí-

Rápidamente Gina saca una libretita y una pluma…

-Nombre, Apellido y Edad-

-Valla que eres detallada-

-Detalle es mi segundo nombre…. Bueno en realidad es Cecilia pero entiendes lo que trato de decir-

Después de pensarlo DEMASIADO termino dando 6 nombres.

*Brittany Windsor,18 años

*Nahima Chopra, 17 años

*Heather Britishwood, 17 años

*Andrea Castillo, 18 años

*Melina Nelson, 18 años

*May Balance, 20 años

-¿Son todas?-

-Si, pero dudo mucho de la última-

-De todos modos será mejor hacerle una visita-

-Solo hay un problemilla

- Más problemas no-

-Nahima vive en Johannesburgo, Sudáfrica, Heather se regresó a Inglaterra, exactamente en Liverpool, Andrea vive en Guadalajara, México… Brittany esta en una parte de Canadá, creo que Ontario, Melina se fue a un internado en Los Ángeles y May… aparte de que no me habla de seguro se ha de haber ido de aquí, pero estoy casi seguro que se fue a alguna parte de Rusia, ella siempre va a allí a relajarse además que es su tierra natal-

-Madre santa Drew, ¿tendremos que recorrer medio mundo para esto?-

-Así parece-

-Creo que después de esto me convertiré en monja-

-jajajajajaja-

-No te burles desgraciado-

-Eso lo serás tu-

-Bien, si hay que hacer esto, que sea bien, vamos a comenzar por la que está más cerca-

-Empezamos por Melina, luego Brittany y Andrea después… Nahima, Heather y finalmente May-

-Pues a darle-

-Como quieras-

-Yo quiero conducir-

-Eso sí que no-

-Malvado-

-Basta, no te comportes como niña pequeña-

-De acuerdo-

Más y más peleas en el trayecto hicieron que casi chocaran en una curva cercana al aeropuerto, al bajarse Drew empezó a regañar a Gina, esta le pego una bofetada por lo molesta que estaba.

Empezaron a gritarse hasta que seguridad los quiso detener pero la muy astuta chica sobornó al jefe en guardia y los dejó ir directo a las ventanillas a comprar los boletos.

-Mujer, que le hiciste al policía -preguntó el chico algo espantado

-¿Seguro que quieres saberlo?-

-Mejor resérvate la respuesta-

-Eso pensé -exclamó orgullosa y divertida.

Llegan a las ventanillas, pero Gina notó que la chica que estaba allí era muy guapa así que empujo a su hermano y habló ella.

-Disculpe, 2 boletos hacia Los Ángeles, California-

-¿Que haces?- reclamó molesto el chico

-Evitando otro asesinato- le contestó su hermana de la misma forma

-El próximo avión sale en 1 hora, pero deben subir con 45 min de anticipo así que les recomiendo que lo hagan ya- indicó la chica

-Gracias, OK vámonos Romeo- habló Gina empujando a su hermano hacia la puerta este

-Sólo un rato más- suplicaba el peliverde

-Nel Pastel, ya fue demasiada "emoción" por hoy

Todo fue a rastras pero después de todo lograron subir a tiempo al avión bajo el disgusto del "mala racha" y la "desquiciadita" por haber hecho el ridículo en pleno aeropuerto .

De mientras en alguna parte de San Petersburgo, Rusia en la amplia habitación de un lujoso hotel, como Drew había pronosticado, allí estaba la causante de las puñaladas al corazón del ojiverde.

-Beau Beau [¿May que hacemos en Rusia?]

-Venimos a comprar unas cosillas y a descansar un poco-

-Glaceon Gla [¿Por fin dejarás de matar? *.*]

-¿Beautilyyyyy! [¿En Seriooooo! *.*]

-Niaa Niaa [No es posible ¿Acaso te estás ablandando May?,]

-Blaziken Blaziken Bla Blaziken [Después de todo lo que has hecho no te puedes dar por vencida,]

-Tranquilos mis niños, solo vine a recobrar fuerzas y algunas armillas por allí-

- Blaziiiiiiii, Niaaaaaa []

-Glaceooon Gla Beautiflyyy Beau [¿Por que? TT-TT]

-Además dudo que la mafia rusa, quiera perder a su mejor elemento- exclamó orgullosa de si misma

-Blazikennnn [Asi se habla]-

-Pero lo que si planeo es darle su merecido a esas malditas, ya sufrí mucho, desde que era niña siempre se burlaban de mi, cuando los chicos se me acercaban solo era para hacerme bromas o fastidiarme, y ya me cansé de ser la tonta, la insufrible pero peor aún ..LA OTRA.. y después de esas maravillosas noches que pasamos en Arabia no lo puedo olvidar…-

Ella empezó a recordar aquel crucero en la Península Árabiga la cual recorrió 94 días, la primera noche a bordo se dio la chispa del amor entre los 2 y de allí pasaron mil y una noches llegando a la suma de 3 años, la cual el tuvo la "fabulosa" idea de terminar, debido a que se estaba enamorando tanto de ella que pensó que podía llegar al compromiso y su famita mujeriego y que "Todas se mueren por mi" se acabaría…Por supuesto que ella no lo sabía..

Y para hacerlo más técnico aquí va la cuenta 365 x 3 = 1095-94 = 1001

Una lágrima se escapó de su ojo recostó su cabeza y se dispuso a descansar.

* * *

><p><span>BONUS!<span>  
><span>Capitulo 6.5: Ondas Invisibles<span>

Mientras Gina y Drew conversaban acerca de la situación que amordazaba al peliverde y preparaban todo para emprender su viaje, la castaña se hallaba muy tranquila recostada en su cama del hotel, se le notaba feliz pero agotada, muy agotada… de hecho últimamente se cansaba con mayor frecuencia y ya no rendía igual -_¿Qué le_ _estaba pasando? ¿Qué era esa extraña sensación?- _Muchas preguntas de ese tipo inundaron su cabeza y le frustraba tanto no poder contestarlas.

-¿Acaso me estaré ablandando?-se preguntó a sí misma la ojiazul totalmente aturdida

-Gla Glaceon Gla [Tal vez por fin te das cuenta que esto es malo y quieres dejarlo]-

-¡NO! ¡Es imposible!-

-Glaceon Gla Gla Gla [Te estás solidarizando eso es bueno]-

-¡NUNCA HE SIDO UNA BLANDITA, UNA INÚTIL Y NO PIENSO EMPEZAR A SERLO- gritó la muchacha totalmente enfurecida mientras en su ojos aparecían una diminutas lágrimas-

-Glaceon Glaceon Gla Gla Gla [Eso no es cierto, eres muy fuerte]-

-¿Sabes algo Glaceon? Creo que esto no es mental sino más bien físico –dijo ya más calmada_- _y gracias por tu apoyo

-Glaceon [De nada_ ^^]-_

-Pero,….eso no significa que dejare mi trabajo _-_sonrió la joven con un aire de autosuficiencia

-Gla Gla Gla Glaceon [Bueno, lo intenté Ú.Ù_]-_

-Tengo un presentimiento raro, muy raro-

-Gla Gla? [¿Estás bien?]-

-Sí, no te preocupes-

Las horas pasaron y la noche llegó, de mientras en Phoenix, Arizona una mujer de baja estatura, piel aceitunada y ojos verdes quien se encontraba en un lugar desértico de la ya nombrada ciudad, exactamente en un cráter gigantesco de más de mil millones de kilómetros de diámetro, allí también instalado en el centro del enorme agujero había una antena grande que despedía un intenso color verde.

-Esto tiene que funcionar-

Tomó un micrófono y empezó a hablar pero no salían palabras, salieron ondas invisibles provenientes de la antena la cuales comenzaron a extenderse por todo el mundo, pero eran tan bajas que los humanos no podían oírlas pero si los pokemon, a la gente les provocaba mucho sueño y prácticamente todas las personas se durmieron en ese momento lo malo del asunto es que llevaba un mensaje subliminal.

Vid Ed Nod God Asd Nod  
>Ad Lod<br>Crad Rod Add Tod Ed Rei  
>Sad Ard Ged Rid Ado Doi Ooi<p>

Eso provocó que todos los pokemon del mundo se levantaran hipnotizados por las ondas haciendo que ABSOLUTAMENTE Y CADA UNO DE ELLOS recurriera al cráter para quedarse allí, tuvieron que pasar por lo menos 12 horas para que todos fueran reunidos, llegaron de todas parte, incluso los acuáticos fueron seducidos por el mensaje y llegaron por un brote de agua cerca del cráter, todo bajo supervisión de la muchacha quien miraba que su trabajo fue satisfactoriamente realizado.

-Bien creo que Iván estará orgullos de mi trabajo, el plan sale a la perfección –comentó alegremente la chica_- _pronto esa maldita se va a morir

Diciendo esto soltó una carcajada malvada.

Por otro lado el resto del mundo empezó a despertar incluyendo a la castaña quien se levanto de golpe gritando muy fuerte.

-¡DONDE ESTÁN MIS POKEMON! –muy alterada salió de la cama y busco por todos lados, pero era inútil no había nadie en la habitación_- _¡sabía que algo malo iba a pasar!, pero….esto no fue así porque así

Lo pensó un poco y rápidamente dedujo

-Me encontraron

* * *

><p>bueno, ¿que les ha parecido? estaran contentos de tener un capi extra, bueno me despido<p>

Isa-chan Love


	7. Chapter 7

olaaaa ya vengo con el capi siguiente

**Disclaimer:**ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, sino asus respectivos autores.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capitulo 7: Around the world Pt 1<em>**

En algún lugar de Agra, India se estaba celebrando un ritual en el famoso "Cementerio de los Espíritus" donde se hallaban un sinnúmero de deidades quienes recibían alabanzas, algunos eran para la abundancia, salud, mejor calidad de vida pero otros... mejor dicho otras... buscaban la belleza y no había ser más perfecto que la mismísima Priyanka, en medio de la oración estaba cuando tierra empezó a temblar violentamente y un fuerte destello subió al cielo lo que provocó que en todos los templos del mundo brillaran los ojos del venerado de cada nación incluso en Rusia… Justo donde se encontraba la asesina a sangre fría por celos y venganza quien justamente iba pasando por el un templo religioso y vio la estatua brillando, con la que muchos se asustaron pero ella bien salió corriendo en dirección a un callejón oscuro muy cercano a su posición, los nervios se la comían por dentro y todavía se puso peor cuando deploró un frío intenso parecido al cuando mataba a sus víctimas con Glaceon, rápidamente se puso de pie y esbozó una pequeña reverencia...Ya sabía quién era.

-Mi pequeña May, ha pasado mucho tiempo.

-No me trates como niña-

-Lo siento y dime ¿Lo hallaste?-

-Eso creo-

-No creas, solo dime SI o NO- -

-Si-

-No es tal como te lo describí-

-Mejor aún-

-¿Y cómo va tu misión?-

-Excelente-

-¿Cuantas van?-

-Ya perdí la cuenta-

-Fabuloso-

-Sabes algo Priyi, esto de ser tu "descendiente" al principió me tomó por sorpresa pero luego se tornó divertido y letal-

Exactamente, el fantasma de Priyanka había hecho una visita a su pupila y sucesora mortal para ver "cómo iban las cosas", en vida era casi igualita a May con las únicas diferencias de que la primera tenía la piel aceitunada y ojos verdes y la última era de piel blanca y ojos azules.

Asi debe sentirse-

-Pero tengo miedo de matar a alguien que no se lo merezca, a pesar de ser una asesina, también tengo principios-

-Aquí todos te consideran como la mala, la asesina pero en realidad eres la verdugo de los meritorios y eso debería enorgullecerte, yo fui débil y no quiero que tu lo seas quizás Shar me haya dejado pero tu sigues viva y debes luchar por lo que quieres-

-¿Dónde está?-

-En Los Ángeles-

-Y qué diablos hace ahí-

-Buscando a una de sus ex´s: Melina Nelson-

-¿Y para que la quiere?-

-Eso deberás saberlo tú-

-Claro, todos los hombres son iguales-

-Eso lo sé muy bien-

-Esto empieza a ser más difícil, la seguridad se va implementando en muchos lugares, pero no dejaré que eso me detenga-

-¿Irás a buscarlo?-

-Primero debo hacer unas compras y luego tomaré un avión a Los Ángeles-

-Está en Westbridge, un internado para señoritas y como acaba de cumplir 18 años está a punto de salir, cuando el 1ero de Diciembre, ósea hoy en la noche se celebra la última fiesta del año-

-Y también la de su vida- dijo la castaña con tono macabro

Le dio la espalda a Priyanka y siguió su camino como si nada hubiera ocurrido, después de tal acción las estatuas de los templos se apagaron y la niebla se desvaneció por completo.

Por otro lado del mundo los "cazabrujas"...debo decir "los cazafantasmas"estaban ingresando por la puerta norte, al aeropuerto de su primer destino...

-¡Por fin llegamos! en verdad ya quería bajarme de ese avión-

-¿Bajarte? Si empezaste a coquetear con la aeromoza, luego una de las chicas que lleven la bandejas de comida se te quedó mirando como boba y por desatender a los demás pasajeros la despidieron, cuando se burlaron de ella se enojó tanto que se empezó a agarrar a golpes con las demás empleadas y casi chocamos con la estatua de la libertad... *respira muy hondo*... y aquí estamos-

-OK, Tranquila respira y no te angusties-

-Perdón es que me desesperé-

-Si pero no me culpes de ser irresistible-

-Deja de presumir y busquemos a Melina-

-Está en un internado pero no se en cual-

-¿Internado? A ver hermanito dime ¿Cual es la novia más joven que has tenido?-

-Pues...su nombre es Rubí y tiene unos...(#?)-

-DIOS MIO... Drew, ¡eres un maldito asaltacunas!-

-No es para tanto-

-Te parece poco salir con una niña de (# ?) años, a eso se le llama pedofilia y es un delito-

-Sólo fuimos a tomar algo, ¿Cómo crees que iba a ser enserio? ni modos que yo le hubiera...-

-¡Cállate pervertido!- gritó Gina mientras lo abofeteaba

- ¡Auch! No te pases Georgina- se quejó el peliverde

-Argghh... sabe s que odio que me llamen así y... POR QUE NO MEJOR VAMOS AL $%$$ INTERNADO PARA ENCONTRAR A TU/&%$$ EX-NOVIA Y TERMINAR CON ESTE $%$"·$%& PROBLEMA

-Gina, cálmate-

-Lo lamento pero sabes cómo me pongo cuando me llaman Georgina-

-Te pones como loca-

-Por primera vez, admito que tienes razón-

-Hermana, ya supéralo por favor-

-Es que odio que me comparen con esa desgraciada-

-Ella no es como tú, solamente quiere llamar la atención-

-Gracias, ahora solo quiero encontrar a la chica e irnos lo más pronto a Canadá a buscar a Betty-

-Es Brittany-

-Me da lo mismo-

-Según el mapa sólo hay 2 internados en esta ciudad-

-¿Cuáles?-

-St. George y Westbridge-

-Andando-

La primer parada fue hecha, de mientras un caos se empezaba a armar en algún punto desconocido de Moscú.Un hombre alto calvo de barba amplia estaba sentado frente a un monitor gigante acompañado de un joven bajito de complexión muy delgada.

-Debemos darle fin a esto-

-Pero señor no podemos hacerlo-

-Ella nunca perteneció aquí-

-Es nuestra mejor agente y una excelente asesina-

-Cierto, además es demasiado inteligente, pero también debe tener un punto débil-

-Lo dudo mucho-

-Quiero que la maten, manden a todos mis mejores asesinos y que me traigan su corazón en un frasco, y pobre del que me entregue uno de alguien más porque aquí mismo lo mato-

-¿Pero por que la odia tanto jefe?-

-Esa niña debió ser mi hija, no del tonto de Norman, pero como no lo es me vale su existencia, así que no quiero más excusas y envía a las tropas-

-A sus órdenes señor-

El jefe satisfecho de su decisión hizo una mueca terriblemente amenazadora e intimidante pero a la vez infeliz al recordar aquel momento que su vida quedó desgraciada.

**Flashback**

El susodicho se localizaba en un restaurante elegante ubicado en Nueva York, el cual curiosamente era el mismo en el que Drew llevó a cenar a May, Neda y Maryelle, el esperaba a su novia con un semblante nervioso pues esa noche le haría la "proposición" y a pesar de haber batallado con los padres de ella debido a que él era varios años más grande que su hija su relación logró salir adelante.

La chica llega muy informalmente vestida y con un rostro muy serio lo que lo extraño mucho porque generalmente ella siempre va muy formalmente arreglada.

-Iván tenemos que hablar-

-Mi amor ¿te ocurre algo?-

-Es sobre nosotros-

-Que tiene- -

Ya no quiero ser tu novia-

-¿Pero por que?-

-Muy bien sabes que tu padre me comprometió contigo, pero jamás te amé solo te proporcioné un profundo cariño, en fin me he enamorado de alguien más-

-No lo entiendo Caroline-

-Hazlo por favor, si en verdad me amas déjame ser feliz-

-¡Lárgate!-

-Iván no te enojes-

-No quiero verte nunca, jamás en mi vida-

Después de tales palabras salió corriendo del lugar tomó el anillo de 6 kilates que le había comprado y lo arrojó lo más lejos que pudo, su vida se había hecho cenizas al igual que su corazón.

En los próximos 2 años estuvo forzado a ver a su amada y a ese imbécil que le había arrebatado a su chica, tan felices se veían y mientras más lo fueran más padecía el sentimiento contrario, hasta que se casaron luego de 4 años de noviazgo, ese día fue a la boda tratando de detenerla pero los guardias lo agarraron y lo único que pudo pronunciar fue...

-Caroline Seyfried, Te amo-

Durante el año en curso, la mencionada salió embarazada de gemelas pero una de ellas no sobrevivió al parto, a pesar de su increíble tristeza sacó adelante a la otra y 5 años más tarde se embarazó de nuevo dando a luz a un niño al cual nombró Max.

Luego de vagar en la oscuridad fue recogido por Dimitri, líder de la mafia de su país y dueño de los peores asesinos conocidos, lo volvió recluta y logró ser uno de los mejores, al morir su maestro quedó a cargo de la organización.

Posteriormente regresó a Nueva York donde descubrió a una niña de unos 11 años más o menos muy guapa y desarrollada para su edad quien se quejaba de forma muy brusca debido a que sus padres no paraban de hablar de su gemela muerta y a ella ni le prestaba atención, incluso querían más a su hermano que a ella, se acercó y le ofreció volverse una asesina pues la sangre resuelve los problemas, sin dudarlo aceptó la oferta pues no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Su táctica y brillantez la volvieron famosa y una liquidadora de primer nivel, a los 13 ya había cometido más de 100 mil asesinatos y para los 15 se volvió peligrosa incluso para sus mismos colegas, cansada de las misiones se volvió solitaria y renunció a su trabajo, ahí fue cuando descubrió que esa joven era la hija de su gran amor con su peor enemigo.

**Fin del Flashback**

-Si tan solo me hubiera dado cuenta antes de que esa mocosa era hija de Caroline, ya hubiera pasado a mejor vida desde hace 10 años-

Mientras con el asistente de Iván...

-No puedo mandarla a matar, ella siempre me apoyó además, la amo con toda mi alma, pero si no, el pelón ese va a exterminarme y no me puedo arriesgar…será mejor que le avise-

Regresando a Los Ángeles…

-Aún no puedo creer que hayas hecho tal cosa-

-Soy más inteligente de lo que crees-

-Querrás decir que eres mas demente de lo que pareces-

-Ella se lo merecía-

-¿Aventártele encima a la reverenda para que te dejara pasar?, eso fue bajo incluso para ti-

-Sí, pero una monja joven-

-No me cambies el tema u/u -

Llegan a un edificio muy grande y enrejado

-¿Segura que aquí es?-

-Aja-

-Solo espero que no haya otra directora cascarrabias-

-Lo mismo digo-

Entraron y caminaron hacia la oficina, no había nadie en los patios al parecer las muchachas estaban en clases.

*Toc Toc*

-Adelante-

-Buenas Tardes-

-Que desean-

-Estamos buscando a una persona y creemos que está aquí-

-Me daría el nombre-

-Melina Nelson-

-Oh si claro, la chica Nelson, mañana ya se va de aqui-

-Ella misma, ¿podríamos hablar con ella?-

-Desde luego-

La mujer toma un altavoz y empieza a hablar en él.

-Melina Nelson, reportarse a mi oficina-

-Que se apure-

-Claro-

-Disculpen jóvenes voy a salir tantito, para que hablen a gusto-

-Muchas gracias-

La Directora sale y en pocos minutos entra Melina.

-¿Drew...que haces aquí?- preguntó la chica muy sorprendida

-Venimos en un asunto muy serio-

-¿Paso algo malo?-

-Si, es la maldición de Priyanka- respondió velozmente Gina

-¿Que? ¿Y tu quien eres?-

-Oh, lo siento soy Gina De La Rousse, encantada-

-Mucho gusto, ¿decían algo sobre una maldición?-

Le explican sobre la maldición que traían consigo.

-Es horrible-

-Muchas murieron por esa mujer y ni sabemos quién es-

-Y que les hace pensar que soy yo-

-Allí, yo no tengo la culpa fue el tarado de mi hermano el que dio los nombres-

-Lindo, ¿en serio me consideras capaz de matar a alguien? ¡Pero si fuimos novios!-

-Dulzura, yo solo mencioné a las loquitas, nunca dije que fueran asesinas, eso sí muy lindas-

-O/o OK-

-Haber tonto, ¿¡NO PUEDES DEJAR DE FLIRTEAR POR UN MOMENTO EN TU VIDA?, sobre todo cuando hay una asesina suelta y enamorada que anda liquidando a todas tus novias- -

-O.O-

-Calma tus gritos, la estas asustando, además ya superó lo nuestro ¿o no Meli?-

- Por supuesto / Ay Drewi, como quisiera volver contigo tu serás solo mío, esa asesina no podrá tocarme /

-Que bueno n.n / No le creo nada a esta niña/-

-¿No se quieren quedar a la fiesta?-

-Si, pero antes debemos hacerte una "prueba de alma"-

-¿Es necesario?-

-Demasiado-

-No creo que sea buena idea- objetó Meli

-¿Aún la defiendes Drew?-

-No creo que ella sea-

-Entonces vinimos hasta acá para nada-

-Creo más en ella que en las demás, bueno a excepción de May-

-¿Quién es May?-

-Una de mis ex-novias y debo decir que fue la más guapa y encantadora de todas-

-¿Más que yo?- dijo la zorra de Meli haciéndose del rogar

-Sin Comentarios-

-Yo no te lo puedo decir, pues ni la conocí-

-Ummmm- murmuró enojada

-Pero claro que nos quedaremos- habló el chico con extrema felicidad

Volviendo a San Petersburgo, justamente en el aeropuerto...

-¿Nombre?-

-Beatrix Aran-

-Me enseñaría su pasaporte y su visa-

-Por supuesto-

-¿Destino?-

-Los Ángeles, California-

-El próximo vuelo sale en 1 hora- expresó de forma amable el chico mientras le entregaba los boletos

-Muchas gracias-

En eso suena su celular con el timbre de "El Exorcista" (N/A: Más Sádica...Casi imposible)

-¿Hola?-

-Mi rosa sangirenta soy yo-

-¿Josh?-

-Exacto-

-¿Como has estado?-

-Bien, solo llamo rápido para decirte algo... Iván va tras de ti-

-¿Que!-

-Esta pensando en mandar a una cuadrilla a aniquilarte, así que ten cuidado-

-Gracias, eres el mejor de los amigos-

-Este... Claro como tu digas u.u-

-Ya tengo que irme-

-Bye-

-Vi ses senare-

*Cuelga*

-Ese hombre cada vez está más loco-

Las horas habían pasado y ya era momento de la gran fiesta para despedir a una gran amiga colega...bla bla bla... lo que sigue (N/A: No falta mucho para la muerte de hoy muajajaja)

Gina se encontraba sola como una banana en el congelador por que Drew había desaparecido y las niñas del internado no la trataban muy bien del todo... más bien se burlaban de ella

El desaparecido había sido llamado por Melina para que "la ayudara en algo"

-¿Para que me llamaste Meli?-

-Es que perdí mi zapatilla izquierda-

-*caída estilo anime* y nada más para eso me querías-

-No, necesito algo más acércate un poco-

Con un poco de nerviosismo lo hizo

-Y para que...

Pero no completo su frase por que la !%$&? de Melina se le había tirado encima besándolo muy apasionadamente hasta aventarlo a la cama, al principio le gustó hasta que sintió una "mano resbalosa" y por algo o alguien la empujó con todas sus fuerzas liberandose de ella.

-¿Que te ocurre mi amor?-

-Estás loca o que-

-Es que en verdad requiero ese favorcito-

-Pense que habías superado lo nuestro-

-Pues pensaste mal precioso-

-Me largo-

-No Drew, espera...-

Demasiado tarde el chico se había retirado demasiado molesto, salieno el entró una amiga de Melina.

-¿Funcionó?-

-No Sally, no funcionó-

-Que malo-

-¿Y sabes que es lo peor?-

-¿Que?-

-Que de seguro es por esa maldita May que me comentó-

-De seguro esa bruja no es tan bella como tú-

-Debe haberle lanzado un embrujo-

-Ñacañacañaca-

-Jajajajajajaj-

Cuando de pronto los focos revientan causando un fuerte sonido, las persianas se cierran de forma fantasmagórica y el ambiente se hizo tenebroso.

-¿Con que soy una bruja?- dijo una voz profunda y amenazante

-¿Quién eres?-

-La hechizante según tu-

-A que viniste-

-¿No adivinas?-

Ambas chicas intentan salir corriendo pero descubren que la puerta estaba trabada, desesperadas empiezan a gritar y arañar la puerta pero nada se escucha a afuera, una cuerda sorpresa atrapa a Sally del cuello ahorcándola y por más que pataleaba no logró escapar la presión de la soga subió hasta decapitarla manchando desde el suelo hasta el techo. Melina se había logrado salir por la ventana y estaba como esquizofrénica huyendo pero en una vuelta mal hecha unas manos la atrapan y la asfixian, como esto no la mato la pegó a una pared y un millón de cuchillas la atravesaron y la dejaron clavada, mientras que una "chica x" pasaba por allí notó el suceso e intentó pedir auxilio, pero no podía dejar testigo así que la acorraló y con sus propias manos le torció el cuello dejándola moribunda y ensangrentada..

-Otro trabajo bien hecho-se burló la chica y eliminando la evidencia incriminatoria salió del lugar

* * *

><p>.y aquí se acaba la conti,espero que os haya gustado, hasta la proxima<p>

Isa-chan Love, Nos leemos pronto!


	8. Chapter 8

ya vuelvo con la contii

**Disclaimer:**la historia y los personajes no me pertenecen sino a sus respectivos autores

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 8: Around the world Pt2<strong>_

Todo había ocurrido tan rápido, dicen que mientras más lento te mueres, más sufres, pero pensarán ¿Que pasará por la mente del asesino?, quizás a muchos de ellos no les importe pues mirar sangre y otras cosas es normal en su trabajo, privar de la vida es lo único que saben hacer, que son inhumanos e insensibles. La joven asesina estaba sentada en el banco de un parque demasiado pensativa.

-Quizás mis pokemon tengan razón, esta no es la mejor solución para el problema no sea matar-

-¿Te estás arrepintiendo Beatixx…digo May?-

-¿Qué quieres Priyanka?-

-Ya ni bien me saludas niña-

-Ya no soy una niña.

-Oh perdón…se me olvidaba que eras una niña con cuerpo de mujer o… ¿será al revés?-

-No me hables, ando muy mal-

- ¿No me digas que ya lo dejaste ir?-

-Quizás deba hacerlo, si en verdad lo amo yo…-

-¡Eres una tonta incompetente!, no destruyas lo que yo he construido en estos milenios-

-Es que empiezo a sentir una culpa horrible-

-¡ESCUCHAME ZORRA MAL NACIDA, NI SE TE OCURRA EN DEJARLO O SI NO LA ASESINADA VAS A SER TU!- gritó coléricamente

-Sabes perfectamente que no puedes ancianita- se burló la pelicastaña

-Solo termina el trabajo ¿quieres?-

-El tiempo es muy poco, solo podría darle "cuello" a una más-

-O quizás no-

-Que tramas Priyanka-

-Las 4 fueron novias de tu lechuguin ¿verdad?-

-No me lo recuerdes-

-Podríamos tenderle una trampilla-

-¡Cállate!- gritó tapándose los oídos

-Que tal si les enviamos un mensaje a todas de parte de él diciendo que se encontraran en un lugar "x", si mi memoria no me falla el próximo lugar es Canadá-

-Pero los vuelos a Canadá están suspendidos hasta que mejore el clima-

-Entonces…México por la Andrea esa-

-No voy a ir-

-NO TE ESTOY PIDIENDO PERMISO, ¡DIGO QUE VAS A IR!-

-NO-

-Mayra, no me puedes decir que no-

-No me digas Mayra-

-¿Así te llamas no?-

-Tal vez, pero no me gusta-

-Bueno señorita no me deja otra opción-

Dicho esto el espíritu se introduce a su cuerpo tratando de apoderarse de ella, pero por más que luchó su aura se volvió tan débil que le fue fácil atravesarla…

-Si no lo harás tu, lo haré yo- habló Priyanka dentro del cuerpo de la chica mientras soltaba una carcajada macabra y empezó a caminar como si nada hubiera pasado.

Regresando con el señor "Hugh Hefner" digo Drew y Gina…

-Como pudo pasar eso hermana-

-Quizás Melina no fuera la asesina…Pero ¡Se lo merecía!-

-Tampoco exageres-

-¿Exagerar? Si la muy estúpida te quería violar-

-Pero no lo hizo-

-Pero te gusta que las mujeres se te tiren encima-

-Yo no dije eso-

-Pero lo pensaste, estoy segura de eso-

-Mira Gina, no estoy de ánimos de pelear contigo, sólo vamos a Canadá y ya-

Llegan a la ventanilla de pasajes a Canadá y la ve cerrada...

-¿Pero que!- se quejaron ambos hermanos

-Los siento señor, pero hay una fuerte tormenta en el norte y los vuelos hacia Canadá están suspendidos hasta que mejore el clima- les contestó una voz desde atrás .

Ambos voltearon y vieron a una niña de aproximadamente 8 años rubia de ojos marrón claro.

-Oye pequeña pero no deberías andar sola-

-Lo sé pero mi hermana mayor me mandó de contrabando para acá, ella me odia y es muy cruel con todos ¡LA ODIO COMO NO TINEN IDEA!, me gustaría que se muriera-

-¿No te conozco de algún lado?-

-No me digas que a la pobre niña también Drew- gritó Gina con cara de espanto

-¡NO! Osea que pasa contigo- le gritó de igual forma

-Solo me aseguraba de que no hubieras hecho Una ESTUPIDEZ-

-Bien… te he visto en otro lado verdad-

-Creo que si pero no me acuerdo-

-¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Anastasia Britishwood, pero díganme Anni-

-¿BRITISHWOOD?...No eres hermana de Heather Britishwood-

-Si ¿La conoces?-

-Fuimos novios-

-Ah?...Ah! si claro eres ese chico al que no paraba de presumir, pobre de ti por andar con el demonio de mi hermana-

-Uno se acostumbra, pero como pudo ser tan mala para abandonarte aquí, ¿sólo tienes 9 años verdad?-

-8 en realidad, pero aún así no debió hacer eso, ella me ha golpeado, maltratado y humillado horriblemente y solo no me ha matado por que se acuerda que yo soy la que le hago todo como su sirvienta-

-A eso se le llama abuso contra los menores, ¡Esa mujer está enferma!-

-Oye ¿No te gustaría venir con nosotros?-

-Wiiiiiiii! ¡Claro que si! ¿A dónde vamos?-

-….México-

-¿y qué hay con Brissia?-

-Es Brittany… además ya escuchaste a Anni, los vuelos a Canadá están suspendidos-

-OK, ¿Vamos a México?-

-Exacto-

Con una nueva compañera los tres van hacia México a buscar a Andrea

En otro lado del mundo..

May (Priyanka) caminaba con una cara extraña, hace tanto tiempo que dejó el mundo físico que ya no recordaba cómo se sentía tocar algo…

-Como te extraño Shar- suspiró tristemente.

A su mente llegaron memorias que había vivido con el susodicho, el amor que ella sintió por él desde el momento que lo vio por primera vez era el mismo e incluso más fuerte, y lo más curioso es que se habían conocido de una manera muy similar al de May y Drew, ella era una esclava que junto con otras 20 chicas iba a ser vendida al hijo de un poderoso soberano, el susodicho quiso hacer una inspección en el flote allí se conocieron y se enamoraron a primera vista sólo que ella se hacía "un poco díficil" para atraerlo más en fin...después de 1001 noches (N/A: La coincidencia) llegaron al palacio Shar estaba dispuesto a casarse con ella... pero lo que no sabía es que su príncipe era un mujeriego incontrolable -y nunca se enteró- en el momento que menos lo esperó la cortó diciéndole que ya no la quería y que sin agua, alimento y ejercicio un pokemon se muere y carece de belleza- O.O WFT? ella no lo entendió.

De allí en adelante tuvo que soportar ver a su chico rodeado de MUCHISIMAS chicas y aunque al principio se resignó, decidió cobrar venganza asesinando a cada una de esas zorras , hasta que le dió muerte al mismo Shar y tan dolida se sintió que terminó suicidándose.

Termina su recuerdo y se para llena de rabia.

-¡Ese maldito se lo merecía, pero aún así LO AMO!- lloró amargamente

Luego de unos segundos reaccionó

-Ya mejor lo olvido y envio los e-mails para traer a las 4 viejas esas y matarlas de una vez, aunque May no quiera es necesario, pues ella no va a sufrir lo mismo que yo..-

En la pequeña laptop,de May, Priyi termina de mandar 4 e-mails, afortunadamente May se sabía el correo y la contraseña de Drew así que no hubo problema con ello.

Brittany

Nahima

Heather

Andrea

Los Primeros 3 decían

_Querida -nombre de la chica-  
>No creas que me olvidé de ti, espero verte pronto voy a estar en Guadalajara estos día y deseo que me visites, dejemos atrás lo pasado y empecemos de nuevo...<br>Atte. Drew De La Rousse_

_Mientras que el ultimo decía_

__¡Hola Andy!  
>Estaré en Guadalajara estos días y pasaré a visitarte prepárate bien por que estoy dispuesto a olvidar lo pasado y empezar otra vez..}<br>Te Quiere Drew De La Rousse__


	9. Chapter 9

Ya estoy aqui con el proximo capi

**Disclaimer:**el fic y los personajes no son mios, sino de sus respectivos autores.

siento haber tardado, pero tardare mas en subir los capis por culpa de las clases.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Captitulo 9:Around the world: Impacto x 3<em>**

Una triste Priyanka se encontraba contemplando una exposición acerca de la India Antigua, muchas cosas las reconoció pues en el tiempo que ella vivió todavía existía aquello, pero lo que más le dolió fue ver como la pieza principal una gargantilla de oro con diamantes rosados y decía inscrito en la parte superior "Para el amor de mi vida" Atte. Shar". Si,…era el collar con el que Shar le había propuesto matrimonio hace muchos siglos y en la tablilla que estaba al frente de la vitrina lo presentaban como el collar de compromiso del Príncipe Sharmond para su novia la Princesa Laranei, Esto último la encolerizó, Lara fue su mayor rival y también la última de las novias del susodicho que asesinó antes de matarlo a él y suicidarse.

-¿Cómo es posible que los historiadores pusieran que este collar era para Lara?, ¡Eso no es cierto!-Gritó molesta la chica, recordarle su antigua vida era una cosa, pero si se trata acerca de su más grande rival es como si estallara una bomba.

-¿Y usted como lo sabe madame?-preguntó interesado un hombre que estaba en las cercanías.

-Yo sé más de la cultura Hindú, que Paris Hilton de Licores-le dijo orgullosa y divertida.

-Seguro debe ser una experta, pero dígame si ese collar no era para la princesa Laranei ¿Entonces para quién? -Indagó el sujeto con curiosidad.

-Para m….una de sus novias, la que llegó más lejos con él su nombre era Priyanka Nualjan Redi y era una de sus esclavas, pero aún así la amaba-le contó la castaña mientras soñaba despierta.

-Muy interesante, creo que en un texto antiguo se mencionaba eso sólo que no supe descifrarlo con exactitud-

-Yo podría ayudarlo-murmuró alegremente.

-Justamente iba a pedirle eso-

La llevó a un cuarto oculto bajo el museo, donde tenía muchas piezas parecidas a las de arriba

-La verdad no se porque alguien quiso matar al príncipe, los pensadores hinduistas no eran violentos, sus creencias eran la purificación y la paz-

-Hubieron rebeldes quienes no se quedaron conformes y tomaron venganza-

-Eso explica todo-

-Oiga, ¿Me haría un favor?, voy hacia Guadalajara, quisiera saber la ubicación de una persona y….-

Sólo un instante se confió y el tipo había empezado a tocarla muy sugerentemente con una mirada maliciosa.

-¿Qué se supone que hace?-vociferó enojadísima y sorprendida.

-Eres realmente bonita,¿Por qué no nos divertimos un rato?, después te digo lo que quieres saber-

-Claro, solamente debo sacar algo de mi bolsa ¿podría hacer eso por mi?-

-Seguro linda-susurró demasiado confiado sin sospechar lo que le esperaba.

El descarado individuo se acercó a la mesa donde se encontraba la bolsa y la abrió…Pero apenas lo hizo, un extraño seviper de un color negro con unos ojos más rojos de lo normal, se le abalanzó encima, lo mordió en el rostro desgarrándolo por completo.

-¡Ja! Como si fuera a dejar que me pusieras una mano encima estúpido-

El Seviper se vuelve a meter a su bolsa y sale del lugar.

En otras partes del planeta, mejor dicho en México, Sudáfrica, Inglaterra y Canadá las 4 muchachas recibían el e-mail falso.

**-México-**  
><strong>(Andrea)<strong>

-Wow, mi Drewie viene para acá ¡qué emoción! será mejor que me arregle, así podré conquistarlo de nuevo-

**-Inglaterra-**  
><strong>(Heather)<strong>

-Ahora que mi hermanita ya no es un fastidio puedo ir a recuperar a mi chico, de seguro morirá por ver lo sexy que soy ahora-

**-Canadá-**  
><strong>(Brittany)<strong>

-¿México? bueno, quizás este algo lejos pero alguien como Drew merece mi tiempo y mi alma, además nunca pude "estar" con él-

**-Sudáfrica-**  
><strong>(Nahima)<strong>

-Que problema, Drew va estar en México y no voy a poder ir...tengo un mal presentimiento-

_**En**_  
><em><strong>Guadalajara, México<strong>_

Justamente al medio día arribaban a dicha ciudad Anni, Gina y Drew

-Bien, aquí estamos-

-Tiene años que no vengo acá-

-Me siento tan libre de la loca de Petronila-suspiró la niña

-¿Petronila?-inquirieron Drew y Gina.

-Sí, ese es el segundo nombre de Heather-afirmó Anni en tono divertido.

Gina y Drew se miraron y estallaron en carcajadas.

-¿Heather Petronila Britishwood?, no me digas que a ti también te pusieron un nombre demasiado feo-

-Sólo si Lydia Anastasia te parece feo-

-Para nada-

-Busquemos a Andrea-

-¿Qué te pasa Hefner?-

-Andrea…Eso me recuerda a May-

-¿Pero que tiene que ver Andrea con May?-

-Simple…Su segundo nombre es Andreinne-

-Ay hermano se nota de verdad que estás enamoradísimo de esa tal May-

-¡Eso no es cierto! o/o!-

-O por dios…Drew es la primera vez que ¿te pusiste nervioso por una  
>chica?, esto es una novedad (Na: Por no decir un milagro xD)

-¿En serio Gina?-

-Ósea, este joven que ves a tu lado es ¡Demasiado mujeriego!, lo que me extraña es que una chava lo controle tanto-

-Deberías tener un poco de aprecio hacia las mujeres, me recuerdas a un príncipe que del cual hablaron en mi clase de historia, acerca de la cultura hindú-

-¿No es el príncipe Shar?-cuestionó Gina.

-Sip-asintió la pequeña rubia.

-¿Que tanto sabes de ese tema Anni?-

-No soy maestra, pero sí bastante-

-Cuéntanos en breve-inquirió Gina de forma sutil.

-Que Sharmond, se iba a casar con Priyanka, pero la dejó y nunca se supo por que, y otra cosa que tampoco  
>descubrieron la razón de su compromiso con la princesa Laranei Dubai-Leera y su repentina muerte-<p>

-¿Com..pro..pro..miso?, de que la mató Priyanka ya es un hecho, pero ¿Shar se comprometió antes de morir?, que horror-

-Si, pobre tipo- se burló Drew.

-¡NO!, me refiero que al igual que Shar y Priyanka…,Laranei, también debe tener una descendiente-

-Ahora debemos buscar a otra chica-

Volviendo con Priyanka/May en el aeropuerto de la ya mencionada ciudad, esperando pacientemente a las 3 chicas, hasta que finalmente oyó:

-Aterrizando en la Ciudad de Guadalajara, Jalisco-

-Llegó la hora-se dijo a sí misma

Vio salir a la gente y pudo detectar entre todas ellas a Sarusa (Heather) y Cyndra (Brittany), pero no hubo rastro de Kheva y la que más esperaba: Laranei

-¡Esa maldita no está! Y tampoco Kheva, la historia quiere repetirse y no lo voy a permitir-

Recordó que ellas 4 fueron sus últimas víctimas, las recién llegadas se mostraron confundidas pues el chico no había señalado el lugar, así que guiándose de sus gustos tan finos trataron de adivinar...

* * *

><p><strong>-Sarusa,Cyndra y Kheva-<strong>

**_I-Incinerar /Sarusa, La Cazafortunas._**

Heather era el reflejo de su ancestra Sarusa Mahali, mujer despiadada a la que sólo le importaba el dinero y el poder también conocida como "La Viuda Negra", por matar a sus esposos y quedarse con su fortuna, cuando conoce a Shar se enamora por primera vez, diferencia de su estirpe actual tenía 25, no 17 y desea compartir su vida con él.

Obviamente eso no estaba en los planes de Priyanka.

La forma más fácil de matar en aquel tiempo era por medio del envenenamiento, y así fue como Sarusa mató a sus esposos, pero Priyi no era común para asesinar, tenía sus propias tácticas y a pesar de que adoraba torturar a sus víctimas, esta vez no tenía tiempo por lo que debió ser más rápida, precisa y con la misma cantidad de dolor.

Un día "La Viuda" tomaba un baño, pero esta no se dio cuenta de dos cosas:

1.-De la presencia de su futura aniquiladora.  
>2.-Que lo que usaba para bañarse no era agua.<p>

Priyi, estaba pegada al techo con una antorcha, la cual estaba cubierta para mantener su flama y evitar ser descubierta, entonces preocedió a cometer el crimen.

Aventó la antorcha dentro de la tina y esta se incendió, Sarusa rápiadamente quizo apagarlo pero por mas "agua" que se echaba, mas rápido avanzaba el fuego, dio un ultra desgarrador grito de inmenso dolor y poco su piel fue desprendiéndose de su cuerpo, botando sangre a chorros, al final sólo quedo...piel y órganos chamuscados, sangre y cenizas.

Pero eso ya es parte del pasado, la que importaba ahora era Heather y la única manera de que el espíritu no se prolongara y que no las siguiera por siempre era: Matándola de la misma forma que Sarusa, osea incinerándola y no dejar absolutamente nada de ella

La siguió hasta una plaza, se sentó en una banca mientras tomaba un café,…allí vio su oportunidad, cuando se volteó colgándose de una cuerda sacó 2 frasquitos y los vertió en la bebida, luego se alejó y observó.

La chica sólo dio un sorbo e inmediatamente comenzó a sentirse tan mal que se tiró al suelo, Priyanka le puso frente a ella le abrió la boca y le metió una especie de mini antorcha (N/a: osea fuego!) y salió corriendo tan rápido como pudo.

Segundos después explotó…

Durante varios segundos llovió sangre, y sus restos fueron quemados, lo que había utilizado fue una mezcla de gasolina con nitroglicerina R5 tan potente que una pequeña flama podría destruir lo que sea.

-Una menos- pensó Priyanka.

**_II-Gasear /Cyndra, La__ Traidora._**

El primer trabajo había sido cumplido, la siguiente en la lista era Brittany Windsor o mejor conocida en ese tiempo, Cyndra Dutta, de 24 años esta chica había sido amante de un poderoso Marajá, enemigo del Rey Mahadt y el Príncipe Sharmond, también fue su consejera y su mejor espía, al igual que Sarusa,…Cyndra cayó ante los encantos de Shar y traicionó a Savir, pero esto ya había sucedido antes, cada vez que alguien mejor aparece lo deja para vivir de mantenida.

Nuevamente tenía que actuar porque...Toda Traición Debe Ser Castigada

El día en que iba a ser presentada como novia oficial de Shar,...Priyanka la encerró en una cápsula llena de gases letales que la mataron en 50 seg y debía hacerlo nuevamente.

Dejó atrás la "Plaza Ensangrentada" y se concentró en hallar a Brittany, lo cual no le tomó mucho ya que conocía mejor a Drew que cualquiera de ellas, se sorprendió a verla en ¡La entrada de un hotel!, definitivamente ya estaba muy desesperada.

-Esta chiquilla estúpida si en verdad quería "hacerlo" con Drew, debió ponerse más abusada, tal y como lo hizo esta niña.

-Espero que no se entere de que yo sé eso- se habló así misma un tanto apenada.

Britt entra al ya citado lugar en la habitación más oculta del hotel,sostiene el teléfono para llamar a alguien.

-¿Dónde estás Drew?-

Otra oportunidad de oro el destino le brindó ye metió al sistema eléctrico del hotel y apagó las luces por completo, segundo después se encendieron y el cuarto estaba lleno de unas cápsulas de cianuro, las cuales se quebraron liberando el gas por todos lados

-Ahhh…- gritó terriblemente la muchacha, mientras se asfixiaba…durante 28 seg se retorció tratando de buscar aire puro, y cuando ya estaba cerca de la puerta sus ojos se pusieron blancos, se golpeó contra la  
>misma y cayó muerta con la cabeza abierta y el cuello roto.<p>

-No recuerdo que Cyndra quedara tan mal, total da lo mismo-susurró muy fríamente.

_**III-Descuartizar/Kheva, La Estafadora**_

Al ver a Andrea, supo que era Kheva Heil, y que la que no llegó fue Nahima/Laranei esto la frustró demasiado esperaba verla y arrancarle el corazón con sus propias manos, hacerla aullar de tanto dolor que el mundo quedara sordo y atemorizado.

Kheva fue una chica millonaria, en ese tiempo tenía 27 años, la mayor de las novias de Shar ya que el resto estaban entre 23 y 25, Priyanka fue la más joven ya que tenía 20, todo lo contrario con May quien actualmente cuenta con 20 años también, pero las demás novias de Drew están entre los 15 y 18,.. Apartando a la chica de la edad "x".

La razón de su riqueza, fue engañando a la gente el pueblo para darle cosas de valor con la patética excusa de una enfermedad mortal que solo se curaba con oro, diamantes y otras piedras preciosas, eso demostraba  
>que la gente de aquella época era muy crédula y tenía poca voluntad.<p>

Quiso estafar al rey y su hijo, pero cuando vio al segundo la voluntad de ella fue la que se destruyó y voló redondita a él, esta fue aún más exigente y sangrona que Sarusa y Cyndra y por supuesto acabó con la paciencia de Priyanka.

Esta fue desmembrada en la habitación de Shar y nadie lo notó, la cabeza estaba separada de los brazos, piernas y el resto del cuerpo cada una cuidadosamente clavada en el techo, los ojos los tenía en la boca,...aunque claro en esos momentos nuevamente no tenían idea de quien pudo cometer tal atrocidad.

Después de tan perturador recuerdo,regresó a la realidad para "la última" del día

Andy llevaba un vestido azul eléctrico y se dirigía a la misma plaza donde murió Heather, cuando llegó vió todo cubierto de un manto rojo líquido, aterrada salió corriendo pidiendo ayuda, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo muchos alambres la sujetaron por las extremidades y jaló con fuerza...la víctima se estaba ahogando, le arrancó un brazo y lo alambres se rompieron liberando a la chica quién sólo lloraba.

Salió de su escondite con una sierra en la mano dispuesta a terminar lo que empezó, cuando empieza a oir una voz en su cabeza diciéndole que no la matara, la miró a los ojos y vio un sentimiento de pureza e inocencia...no la asesinó pero antes de irse le advirtió

-Si me delatas..¡TE MUERES!-le habló con voz amenazante

Los gritos alertaron a las personas quienes la socorrieron de inmediato, recogieron el cadáver de Heather o lo que quedaba de él y pocas horas después hallaron a Brittany.

Priyanka miraba la televisión en el lobby del hotel donde se hospedaba, estaban pasando la noticia de la "trágica" muerte de Heather y Brittany , junto con el estado de gravedad de Andrea, ella sólo observaba con una sonrisa a medias, pues no estaba del todo satisfecha.

-Esa Andrea, ¿no puedo creer que la dejé vivir? y Nahima sólo se salvó por no venir, pero sé que eres tú Lara-

En unos instantes comenzó a sentirse mareada y con náuseas, fue corriendo al baño a vomitar, al principio no sabía el por qué, pero al poner una mano en "su vientre" lo  
>comprendió todo.<p>

-No puede ser… ¡May está embarazada!-

* * *

><p>Buffff, al fin puse el capi, y gracias a todos por sus reviews, pero siento si tardo en subir los capis.<p>

Isa-chan Love, Nos leemos!


	10. Chapter 10

Aqui estoy con el capi siguiente!

**Disclaimer:** ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capitulo 10:Esperanza de cambio<em>**

Priyanka aun seguía impactada ¿Cómo es posible que la chica saliera embarazada? ¿Su padre será Drew?¿Cuándo pasó esto? Y muchas preguntas de ese tipo inundaron su cabeza, al principio estaba preocupada, un embarazo podría restarle movilidad y volverse un blanco fácil,…pocos segundos después la mente se le iluminó y esbozó una radiante sonrisa

-Si May está embarazada, esto quiere decir que no todo está perdido-

-La cosa estaba en que la mayoría de las cosas en el pasado como en el presente eran casi idénticas,…descendientes, matanzas, celos incontrolables y mucho más, la situación actual había ocurrido hace varios siglos…ABSOLUTAMENTE TODO IGUAL, por lo menos así pensaba hasta hace poco.

La primera señal fue que Drew tiene 3 hermanas: CorinaMarian,Gina, Shar sólo tenía 2, Ciara y Pooja, las novias de Shar eran mayores que él todos contario con Drew quien tuvo chicas hasta 5 años menor que el susodicho, Kheva si murió, Andrea no, y ahora su descendiente espera un hijo cosa que nunca pudo debido a que nunca se acostó con su príncipe.

-Morí virgen y engañada pero sobre todo descorazonada-

Aquí vienen las semejanzas de las historias: Priyanka y May tenían 17 años cuando conocieron a sus respectivos chicos, las dos ya eran asesinas frías y despiadadas antes de comenzar a matar a las "brujas" como llaman a las novias de los antes nombrados, ambas tenían una hermana gemela que murió al nacer ,Madison (la de May) y Taliana (la de  
>Priyanka). Por otro lado estaban Drew, Gina y Anni, quienes también habían recibidos sus sorpresas del día, primero fueron a ver a Andrea, pero nadie respondió, así que decidieron dar una vuelta por la ciudad, la cual se estaba tornando fría y más oscura de lo común.<p>

-Creo que deberíamos irnos al hotel Drew-sugirió Anni.

-Tal vez tengas razón-secundó el chico.

-¡Miren eso!-

Frente a ellos habían 2 patrullas, y junto a ellas había un tumulto de gente.

-Creo que ya sé lo que ocurrió-dijo Gina con un aire desanimado.

-¡Priyanka atacó de nuevo!-

-Esto es malo, no importa lo que hagamos…ella siempre va un paso delante de nosotros-

-¿Quién habrá sido esta vez?-

-Lo más seguro es que sea Andrea, ella vive aquí-

-¿Se refiere a Andrea Castillo?-interrumpió una voz ajena a la de ellos.

-Si-

-Me temo que se equivoca joven…, hace pocas horas fue hallada una joven de la cual sólo quedaron cenizas, y en un hotel cercano encontramos a otra que pereció asfixiada, según sus identificaciones sus nombres correspondían a Heather y Brittany Windsor-

Anni sólo agachó la cabeza, no sabía como reaccionar.

-¿Qué?,..¿Cómo es posible que estuvieran estén en México y para colmo en la misma ciudad?-

-Y respecto a la chica que preguntaba,…ella no murió pero perdió su brazo izquierdo-

-Increíble, eso no me lo esperaba-

-Somos amigos de Andy..¿Nos llevaría a donde esta ella?-

-Claro,suban yo los llevaré-

Se fueron en el auto, el tráfico estaba súper pesado en el camino nadie se atrevió a hablar, todos estaban perturbados por lo que acababa de suceder, al fin llegaron y una enfermera amablemente los condujo hasta su habitación, al abrir la puerta contemplaron a la joven pelinegra de piel aceitunada la cual no paraba de mirar el lugar donde antes estaba su brazo.

-¿Andini?-

-¿¡Drew!-

-Me entere de tu situación-

-¡Ay Drewie, fue horrible!, creí que había llegado mi fin y ni siquiera sé la razón... ¡Tengo mucho miedo!-

-Perdón por interrumpir, una mi nombre es Gina y soy hermana de Drew y dos necesito hacerte unas preguntas-

-Por supuesto¿de qué se trata?-

-¡DE LA MALDICIÓN DE PRIYANKA!-

-¿La maldi...qué?-

-Una maldición acerca de una mujer que anda matando a las novias de su amado por celos-

-Tú y otras chicas han sido atacadas por ella,pero hasta ahora has sido la única sobreviviente de esta masacre-

-Exacto y mi querido cof cof mujeriego cof cof, que está a mi lado es la reencarnación de el príncipe Sharmond, Priyanka fue su novia, la asesina de la historia-

-Ummm¿entonces la chica que me atacó es descendiente de Priyanka?-

-Correcto,…Andrea ¿tu viste a la cara, o podrías reconocer a tu atacante?-

-¡No!-gritó muy nerviosa

-Estás mintiendo-

-No es cierto-repuso de la misma forma.

-Andy, esto te podría ayudar-

-No, al contario ¡podría arruinarme!-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Ella...me amenazó con matarme si la delataba-

-No creo que debamos desafiarla hermanito-

-Podría estar en cualquier lado-

Por otro lado Priyanka estaba en el mismo hospital, solo que en el ala norte, donde estaba recibiendo resultados acerca del embarazo de May.

-Espero que no sea suposición mía-

-Todo lo contario, su intuición fue correcta-

-¿Entonces si fue postivo?-

-Si y aunque sea muy difícil de creer..¡Usted tiene 4 meses y medio de embarazo!

-¿Qué?, pe...pe…ro como fue que no me di cuenta-preguntó muy sorprendida.

-Usted es poco propensa a los mareos y ascos, su figura y estatura disimulo muy bien la pancita-

-Además según el ultrasonido que se le hizo,… es una niña-

-¡¿EN SERIO?...este quiero decir... ¿en serio?-al principio se notó emocionada, pero trató de contenerse.

-Veo que le fascinó la noticia-

-Jejeje…es que siempre quise una niña-exclamó con semblante triste.

-¿Le pasa algo?-

-No, estoy muy bien-

-En este momento le voy a dar las vitaminas necesarias, ácido fólico y le programaré una cita para el siguiente mes, recuerde preguntar por la Dra. Alejandra Lozano-

-Se lo agradezco mucho-

La chica se salió de la habitación y procedió a camina hasta salir del lugar, pero sin querer chocó conla persona que menos debía encontrar.

-¿May eres tú?

Cuando volteó hacia arriba, quedó en shock ese chico debía ser Drew…era tan guapo como Shar,lo cual la dejó flasheada… ¿El Problema?,… la que en verdad buscaba, estaba siendo sometida por Priyanka

-Ay no- se levantó velozmente sin volver a mirarlo.

-¡Espera!-

Ella salió corriendo, obviamente si le hablaba sabría que no era May, además no lo conocía en nada. Se detuvo cerca de la recepción y se ocultó en una esquina oscura, donde ella creyó que nadie la vería, estaba muy preocupada, tenía que salir de allí sin ser vista, tan incapaz se sentía que casi se desmayaba…lo cual hizo que su control sobre el cuerpo de su "descendiente" por fin se acabara.

-¿Qué me pasó, dónde estoy?-

-Ahhhhh,….te desmayaste-

-¿De verdad?…mmm no lo recuerdo-

-Será mejor que salgas de aquí, por cierto no hagas movimientos tan bruscos, y trata de comer más balanceado-

-¿Ahora que tienes, por que me dices esto?-cuestionó súper extrañada, Priyanka jamás le había hablado tan dulcemente.

-Por tu futura hija, claro está-

-¿¡QUE?.

-No me digas que tampoco sabías que estabas embarazada-

-Ni la menor idea- murmuró con cierta preocupación.

-Fabuloso, esto cada vez se pone peor-

-Lo sé,, ¿Ahora como le diré a Drew que va ser papá?-

-En primera...¿Segura que esa niña es de Drew? y En segunda...él está allá afura búscandote-

-Estoy 100% segura, antes de acostarme con él, yo era virgen y por lo otro...¡Ayyyy! ¿Como no me lo dijiste?-

-Es que apenas acabas de reaccionar-

-¡Diablos ahora como...-

No acabó la frase al sentir unas manos tocando sus hombros,lo único que pudo pensar fue "Aquí me cargó el tren", volteó a ver quién era y efectivamente, por segunda ocasión la había encontrado pero obvio que la primera no la recordaba

-Hola-

-¿Por que saliste huyendo?-

-¿Yo hu..ye..yendo? ¿de que hablas?-

-No te hagas la tonta, apenas me viste y te fuiste ¿acaso me volví tan feo?-

-¡NO!...¿Como crees?-

-¿Te hiciste algo?, por que te vez más guapa-dijo con su tono seductor y arrogante de cuando se acercaba una chica.

-¡Ni creas que con eso me apantallas de la Rousse!-exclamó molesta

-¡Wow!, que genio...¡Me encanta!-él seguía flirtendo abiertamente con la muchacha, pero esta vez no daba resultado.

-¿Por que no cierras la boca?-

-Veo que sigues siendo tan dura y directa-

-Y ahora más-

-¿No seguirás molesta por...?-

-Eso ya lo superé- le respondió cortante.

-Oye,¿Tu conoces la maldición de Priyanka?-

-Nunca oí de eso-ella mintió tan bien que él no se dió cuenta.

-Pues se trata de...-

-¡Mira la hora, tengo que irme!

-Ok, pero ¿ nos veremos pronto?-

-Talvez-

Lo más tranquila posible, salió del lugar, en ese instante llegaron Gina y Anni.

-¿Quién era ella Hefner?

-May, una de mis ex-novias-

-¿Mi cuñada?, ...tenías razón es muy bonita-

-¿Cual cuñada?, ya te dije que es mi ex-

-Ella te controla mucho y por lo que vi..te guarda mucho rencor-

-Si, lo noté-

-¿Por que fue eso?-

-Pues...-

Allí le contó acerca de la cruel manera con la que terminó con ella, a Gina se iluminó el pensamiento.

-¡Drew, ELLA ES PRIYANKA!

* * *

><p>y aqui os dejo es siguiente capi para lo que me retrase, que os pùeda recompensar con este capi<p>

Isa-chan Love, Nos llemos!


	11. Chapter 11

hola! ya he vuelto, pero como dije, estoy ocupada con las clases, los proyectos y los examenes.

**Disclaimer:**ni la historia ni los personajes son mios, sino de sus respectivos autores.

**_Capitulo 11: La Emboscada_**

Cuando el peliverde escuchó tales palabras, le surgió una fuerte jaqueca y casi se desmaya… ¡Simplemente no lo podía creer!, la niña de sus ojos, la que menos pensó que podía ser Priyanka, era ella…la mujer que más amaba en este mundo y lo peor era que este suceso de asesinatos injustificados y repentinos era por su culpa.

-No...-exclamó el muchacho con incredibilidad-ella no.  
>-Por la terrible forma en que terminaste con ella, no me queda duda- ella lo mira con tristeza y preocupación- a veces dicen que mientras más inocentes parezcan, más canijas son.<br>-Y todo es mi culpa,… ¡Yo y mi maldito complejo de mujeriego!-grita súper enojado e insultándose a sí mismo- yo estaba enamorado de ella, y aún la amo, es la chica con la que pude compartir muchas cosas de mi vida, la que siempre se preocupó por mí, la que nunca se molestaba de mis arrogantes comentarios y la deje….porque, porque nada

-Sé que te debió haber caído como piedra, pero es verdad-  
>-No entiendo- exclamó la pequeña rubia algo confundida<br>-Hermanito, no debiste hacer tal cosa ¡mira en el lío en que nos metiste!- le reclamó la muchacha ojiverde- Entonces ya no habrá necesidad de ir a Sudáfrica.  
>-¿Y para que iban hasta allá?-cuestionó Anni muy extrañada- ¿Qué era tan importante?.<br>-Aparte de May,… Nahima era la otra sospechosa, pero ya sabemos quién es la asesina y como ya había dicho antes, sería una pérdida de tiempo volar hasta allá.  
>¿Nahima?, ¿dónde he escuchado ese…? ¡No puede ser!-gritó la niña muy alarmada-¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?<br>-¿De qué hablas?-preguntó Gina muy intrigada  
>-Si May es Priyanka, Nahima debe ser Laranei, esa mujer era el mismísimo demonio, pero claro ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA, podía superar la furia y el coraje de Priyanka, pero aquí la única diferencia es que la primera tenía una razón, la última sólo lo cometía por placer-<br>-Osea que Nahima también es peligrosa, pero no tanto como May,… ¡ja! sabía que esa muchacha no era lo suficientemente buena para mi Drewie-  
>-Gina, sabes que no me gusta que me llamen Drewie… ¿pero saben que es lo que me llamó la atención?...la razón por la que ella estaba en el hospital.<br>-Ahora que lo mencionas, tienes razón ¿Qué hacía aquí?-  
>-Quizás debemos preguntar-<br>-Vamos-

Los tres corren a recepción, donde una señora de unos 35 aproximadamente les atiende

-¿En qué puedo servirles jóvenes?-  
>-Queremos saber quien fue la doctora que atendió a May Balance-<br>La mujer revisa los expedientes y finalmente dice  
>-Fue Alejandra Lozano, ella es la mejor Ginecóloga del lugar, ahorita debió haber ido a almorzar, por lo que debe estar en la cafetería, la van a reconocer porque es la única de la plantilla que usa bata azul en vez de blanca-<br>-Muchísimas gracias, vamos chicas-

Siguiendo la instrucciones obtenidas, no tardaron en llegar al lugar señalado, pero como era hora de comer, estaba súper lleno y les costaba trabajo ver, se separaron e iniciaron a buscarla por todos lados, incluso algunos los miraban raro, de pronto una mano toca el ahombro a la hermanita de la difunta Heather, provocando que esta se sobresaltara y volteara a ver a quién lo hizo, Sí…era la mujer que buscaban.

-¿Necesitan ayuda?-pronuncio una mujer morena de ojos miel quien portaba una bata azul-Los veo muy perdidos.  
>-¿Usted es la Dra. Lozano?-<br>-Para servirles-  
>-Escuche, tengo entendido que hace poco atendió una muchacha-<br>- ¿La Srita. Balance? , Sí, hace rato tuve consulta con ella-  
>-No es por ser chismoso pero, es necesario que me diga a que vino-<br>-No puedo brindarle esa información acerca de mis pacientes-  
>-Por favor, es urgente-<br>-Bien…-cerró los ojos y dijo-vino por que tuvo la suposición de un posible embarazo y luego de someterla los estudios necesarios, resultó positivo pues de hecho será una linda niña.

Los dos hermanos tenían la mandíbula hasta el suelo, mientras las otras dos presentes los miraban divertidos, el silencio continuó hasta que la adivina lo rompió

-¡Oh por dios! ¡Voy a ser tía! Y no me digan que no,-volteó a ver a su hermano y le susurró-sé que esa niña es tuya Drew, es un presentimiento que tenemos las analíticas y las futuras tías, de seguro a Mari y Cory también les encantará la noticia  
>-En primer lugar, no es necesario que Marian y Corina se enteren, o van a actuar de la misma forma que tu, ¡Y no soporto sus tíadas!, y en segunda, quizás en estos 3 meses desde que rompimos, ella ya estuvo con otro.<br>-¿3 meses dijo?-interrumpió interesada la doctora-si lo que me cuenta es verdad, entonces a menos que le haya sido infiel, usted si debe ser el padre porque ella ya tiene 4 meses y medio de gestación.  
>-No creo que ella me hay engañado-cedió finalmente el peliverde- ella me amaba demasiado.<br>-Y aún te ama, osea no puedo creer lo cruel que puedes llegar a ser Hefner-  
>-¡Deja de llamarme Hefner!-<br>-Oh, pero que inconforme-se ofendió falsamente la chica-, no te gusta… Drewie, Hefner, señor rosas, lechuguin esparrago, arbusto, apio, enano verde…¿Entonces como rayos quieres que te diga?.  
>-¿Qué tal…. Drew?-respondió el joven sarcásticamente-¿Acaso no suena mejor?.<br>-Ok, ya no diré nada-  
>-May, ¿Me pregunto dónde estará?<p>

_-Estará..._

-Estará ...

-Estará...

La voz resonaba en el viento e esa noche tan fría que parecía acompañar a la joven pelicastaña mientras caminaba por un callejón oscuro, sólo lo hacía por ser el camino más rápido hacia su hotel, ya que iba a recoger sus cosas para salir directo a Moscú...iba tan distraída "hablando con su bebé" que no escucho el sonnido de _cuchillos afilándose_

Que gran error.

En un segundo pudo ver rente a sus ojos un ejecrcito armado con _katanas, todos enmascarados quiénes la miraban muy feo...hsta que decidieron atacarla brutalmente._

Sin dudar un segundo, quien sabe de donde ella sacó un sabre y los empezó a combatir, el 90% la atacaban por arriba tratando de decapitarla, ella se movía cuidando de que no la hirieran donde no debían...dando una patada desarmó a unos y le cortó medio cuerpo dando como resultado el primer baño de sangre de la noche...otro la quiso agarrar de atrás, pero ella ue más rápidas y le atravesó el enorme cuchillo por el pecho y la sacó velozmente, dando un giro de 360° tomó ambas orejas de otro y se las arrancó en un santiamén, para luego arrancar sus ojos de manera despiadada

De repente una espada ajena quiso atravesarle el estómago, lo único que pudo hacer es meter el brazo haciendo que le rajara hasta la mitad de éste, reventándole varias venas...Rápidamente uno aprovechó y le medió atravesó la_katanapor la espalda,la ojiazul aulló de dolor y cayó al suelo, iban a terminar de cuchillarla cuando alguien los detiene_

-¡Ya basta, es suficiente!-agregó una voz femenina de lo lejos

La mujer se acercó a ella y le dió una patada en la espalda y luego dijo

-¡Tú debes ser la perra que mi Iván trata de destruir!-declaró burlándose de forma descarada una chica con rasgos hindúes, piel aceitunada y ojos verdes- ¿O no mi amor?-  
>-Hola mi pequeña May- habló el susodicho quien apareció de la nada<br>-Iván ...¡Que sorpresa!- voceó con falsa alegría  
>-Tu debiste ser mi querida hija.-<br>-¿Aún no superas lo de mi madre verdad?, y ahora te refugias con esta _"muñequita"  
>-¡Cállate maldita!- diciendo esto la pateó varias veces en el rostro- Nahima es la mujer que amo.<br>-¿Nahima?-pregunto la castaña poco sorprendida  
>-Si, ese es mi nombre...no lo gastes-<br>-Debí suponerlo...LARANEI DUBAI-LEERA- declaró finalmente al recordar al historia de Priyanka-  
>-Aparte de tonta y horrorosa...sorda, Mi nombre es Nahima Chopra, no conozco a ninguna Laranei-<br>-Creo que ya no importará eso cielo, porque esta zorra se nos muere ahorita-y dicho esto le colocó una pistola en la cabeza a la descendiente de Priyanka Redi._

May soltó una lágrima, tocó su vientre y cerró los ojos...

_Después de eso sono el disparo_

El poco aliento desapareció, de la cabeza de la nueva víctima empeazó a brotar sangre en modeardas cantidades.

-Bien creo que terminó cariño, sera mejor que nos vayamos-sugirió Nahima- es tarde y debemos celebrar esto.  
>-Por fin me deshice de ti engendró-se mofó el hombre con cara malvada.<p>

Y allí en el suelo yacía el cuerpo inmóvil y sin vida de la que había sido _La mejor y más cruel asesina de la historia, terminando aquí un capitulo más de la tan terrible y fatal historia que estaba condenada a repetirse, en ese lugar se supone que se quedaría sin ser descubirta jamás_

Pero al cabo de la media noche 2 hombres pasaron por el lugar y miraron a la fallecida en la escena, uno de ellos era moreno, alto de ojos marones, el otro era rubio de ojso negros y un poco bajo de estatura

-Mira nada más Andrés, ¡Pobre infortunada!- alegó el rubio a su amigo  
>-Y que desperdicio de belleza, en realidad era preciosa ¿O no Armando?-contestó el otro sujeto secundándolo<br>-Debemos llevárnosla de aquí,, no valla ser que le pase algo-  
>-¿y que le podría pasar?-refutó el moreno, mientras tocaba el pecho de la chica- No ves que ya está...¡No puede ser!- gritó muy impactado<br>-¿Que ocurre compadre?-preguntó preocupado el ojinegro-

-La muy desgraciada...¡ESTÁ VIVA

* * *

><p>Pues... Eso es todo, espero k os guste y me perdonéis por los retrasos<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

ola! quiero que sepais que me alegran vuestros reviews y que no os enfadeis de mis retrasos espero que con este capiyulo os recompense.

**Disclaimer:** ni la historia ni los personajes son mios, sino de sus respectivos autores.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capitulo 12: 2 años depués<em>**  
>La ciudad de Guadalajara y el resto del mundo habían caído en ruinas, desde "la supuesta muerte" de May,….<p>

Iván y su ahora ex –novia Nahima, junto con su ejército conocido como "Los Demoníacos", quienes eran 100 asesinos entrenados y con mucha sed de sangre,…mataron a todo enemigo que se les puso en el camino.

Por otro lado en el interior de un edificio caído, dos mujeres de mediana edad, una anciana y la joven que creían muerta desde hace 730 días y 4 horas, esta última estaba a punto de terminar un largo estado de despertó.Miró a su alrededor y pudo notar que se hallaba en un hospital de mala muerte, casi en ruinas, también estaba conectada varias máquinas y una bolsa que le brindaba una especie de suero intravenoso.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué pasó…-tocó su vientre y se dio cuenta que ya no estaba embarazada- ¿Mi bebé?….¡MI BEBE!

Ella pegó un grito desgarrador y doloroso, luego se echó a llorar, también se dio cuenta que su pierna derecha estaba atrofiada, al parecer el balazo que le dieron en la cabeza daño alguno de sus nervios que le permitía moverla bien, pero la sed de venganza era más fuerte que cualquier inmovilidad.  
>Escuchó alguien venir así que retomó su posición y fingió estar inconsciente. Una mujer baja de rasgos chinos, venia acompañada de un hombre calvo de estatura media ambos con uniformes de hospital entraron al cuarto.<p>

-¿Qué hacemos aquí Loreta?-

-Escucha Christian, la jefa me exigió que asesinara a esta chica, pues si llega a despertar puede ser peligrosa….si llega a abrir un ojo, podría descubrir lo que la organización ha hecho-

-¿Te refieres que los pokemon no están extintos, sino que todos están "dormidos" (n/a:no están muertos) en un cráter cerca de Arizona?

-A parte de eso- miró amenazadoramente la chica a su compañero- tu sabes muy bien que es

-Ah…si claro-volteó la cabeza hacia un lado un poco apenado- lo siento-

-¿Trajiste el veneno?-

-Ayúdame a ponérselo, y procura colocarlo en el cable que va a la vena, así la matará más rápido-

Ambos se acercaron, el hombre como le había indicado su compañera tomo el delgado tubito y colocó en ella la jeringa llena de Toxina Botulínica(* 1), iban a empujar el émbolo cuando intencionalmente ella movió el dedo anular de su mano izquierda.

-Un momento- dijo Loreta, quién advirtió el movimiento de la castaña, muy extrañada.

Pero antes de que pudieran hacer algo, la muchacha ojiazul como si no hubiera pasado nada pegó un brinco y dio una patada voladora con su pierna buena lo que hizo que la jeringa cayera en sus manos, inmediatamente se la clavó en la cara al muchacho y murió al instante, a la mujer… como pudo la acorraló.

-¿Quién te envió?-grito May con un tono lleno de ira-¡Más vale que me contestes!

-No tengo por qué decirte eso-respondió la ojinegra con mucha seguridad-

-Preguntaré otra vez….-al principio murmuró con voz pasiva pero su tono volvió a aumentar arrasadoramente- ¿¡QUIEN FUE EL MALDITO DESGRACIADO QUE TE ENVIÓ?

-No me importa lo que hagas, no hablaré-siguió hablando con mucha confianza

-Mi querida Loreta….Loreta Yun, no querrás que tu hermanita Emily…. sea enterrada tan joven- rebatió la joven destruyendo toda autoestima en Loreta

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? -preguntó muy asustada- ¿Quién te dijo que tengo una hermana?

-En este negocio yo sé cuando_ un_ _pidgey nace y un pidgeot_ _cae_…tú eras pre-cadete cuando yo era del _Círculo Negro_ querida, así que te conviene decirme quien es él o….ya sabes-declaró la asesina de forma espeluznante y macabra

-Bien….fui contratada por un nuevo jefe de la mafia canadiense Y….

La chica hablaba y hablaba pero desde que dijo la palabra "mafia canadiense" supo que mentía….la mafia de dicho país había sido absorbida por _"El Círculo_ _Negro"_ hace más de 40 años, pero cuando dijo que..._Ivanah_ era el jefe (Iván + Nahima)…error fatal de principiante había cometido la chica.

-Ok, Loretita yo te creo-habló "convencida" la castaña-, pero antes….

En un instante tomo un cuchillo que estaba junto a su cama, y velozmente se lo clavó en el pecho provocándole la muerte instantáneamente.

-Novatos- se burló la ojiazul con descaro y seriedad, mientras salía de la habitación.

Caminó muy sigilosamente por el pasillo, a pesar de su leve incapacidad podía matar a cualquiera que se le metiera en el camino, ya nada le importaba...le habían arrebatado al amor de su vida y _no tan recientemente_ a su hija, esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, ahora estaba dispuesta a encontrar a esas viles ratas que le destrozaron su felicidad.  
>Con su falsa identidad de Beatrixx Von Aran y reconocida como la asesina más hábil y cruel de la historia, tomó la desición de regresar a la cima.<br>**_Bloodrose_ había vuelto.**  
>Regresando con Drew, el chico después de ese último encuentro con esa chica de la cual desde el primer dia en que la vió se enamoró pérdidamente, estos dos años trató de buscarla pero todo intento fue en vano, muy triste se refugió en los brazos de otra mujer, una muchacha que recientemente conocen y muchos pronto odiarán.<br>Nahima Chopra, ex-novia del jefe máximo de la mafia y ahora _flamante_ prometida del gran Drew de La Rousse,...se preguntarán ¿como pasó esto?, muy simple, Iván engañó a la susodicha, algo bueno de lo muy malo que ella tiene es que odia las infidelidades, rompió definitivamente con él,...vagando en su melancolía se reencontró con ese chico peliverde que aún le robaba el sueño, quién aprovechó la situación de este para empezar a ser amigos de nuevo y de paso...casarse.

La boda se realizaba en diciembre a pocos días de navidad, todo estaba listo aunque sus hermanas Gina, Marian y ahora Anastasia (n/a: Dalilah y Antonio, sus papás, adoptaron a la niña) estaban totalmente en desacuerdo con las nupcias, la sudafricana nunca les agradó, siempre era muy vanidosa, engreída y se creía _lo mejor de lo mejor._

_Los novios _estaban en medio de la gran mansión, platicando acerca de su futura vida de casados,ambos llevaban vestimentas costosas y finas.

-Mi amor- apresuró a decir ella- me muero por que llegue el gran día ç

-Yo también- susurró el chico con 0% ánimo-

-Te veo muy _chibi- dijo _la morena preocupada para después tomar un tono seductor- ¿por que no hacemos algo más interesante?, dicho esto se le subió encima y empezó a besarlo _apasionadamente_ según ella

-¡Nahima!- la paró rápidamente el ojiverde- hoy no tengo ganas

-Cierto, debemos esperar a la_ luna de miel -_

_-_Voy a la cocina a tomar agua- dijo rápidamente el chico tratando de librarse de ella

-Si ve...-habló un poco frustrada la ojiceleste.  
>El muchacho salió tantito de allí, en una fracción de segundo, suena el telefono de Nahima, era Dennisse su asistente personal, de 17 años.<p>

-Jefa- dijo la joven

-¿Que quieres ahora inútil?- le respondió de una fotma no muy amable

-Te tengo una noticia buena y una mala- titubeó nerviosa la chica

-Inicia por la buena -susurró tranquilamente Nahima

-Alguien si murió en el hospital- voceó en tono alegre

-¿Y cuál es la mala?-

-Fuerontu_misionada_ysunovio- reveló rápidamente la pobrecita, lamentablemente la otra entendió perfectamente

-¿¡QUE?-grito colérica la _jefecita_

-Como lo oyes-

-¡MALDITA SEA, ESTÁ VIVA!...PERO JURO QUE PRONTO MORIRÁ.

La mujer simplemente se enfureció pero a la vez tenía miedo,...pues aunque ella no lo quisiera reconocer, May era una asesina más experimentada a la que había que tenerle MUCHO MIEDO, sobre todo si está enojada, así que debía de cuidarse DEMASIADO.

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus:El Último Baile<strong>

Hay un lado que May ignoraba acerca de la historia de Priyanka pues sabía que ella había muerto pero no sabía exactamente como, el ahora espíritu le había inventado el suceso de que la habían matado cuando un grupo de guardias del príncipe la habían atacado cuando la verdad es que ella se había suicidado al no poder soportar el dolor que ella misma se había causado.

Una princesa occidental había invitado a Shar a celebrar su cumpleaños, el aceptó aunque un poco confundido pues jamás en su vida había tratado con aquélla joven y se le hacía extraña tal invitación. Por otra parte Priyanka había torturado al mensajero que trajo la noticia, por lo que conocía exactamente lo que iba a pasar y sin miedo a equivocarse sabía lo que esa princesa tramaba y eso…sobre su cadáver.

La doncella asesina se había colado en una de las embarcaciones como una de las sirvientas y aparte de saber disimular muy bien, antes de que Shar la acogiera ella era una esclava por lo que no tenía nada que actuar ni porque ponerse nerviosa. Eso sí solo debía cubrirse y tratar de que no la reconocieran por que eso podría costarle algo que según ella, era más preciado que la vida misma.

Llegar a ese país extraño tomó exactamente 3 meses, era muy diferente a lo que ella había visto, los palacios eran de una forma muy…recta y algo aburrida, si; eran majestuosos pero sin color ni nada _-¡Que aburrido!-_pensó ella. En eso una de sus compañeras la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Disculpa pero el rey necesita que le lleven el presente que se le otorgara a la princesa Elizabeth, pero yo no puedo... ¡llévaselo tu por favor!

-Si claro- ella no podía reprochar nada, pues en ese momento todas eran iguales y nadie podía mandar o negarse.

Priyanka empezó a caminar por un largo pasillo recubierto en oro y terciopelo hasta el salón especial donde se encontraba el Maharajá y el príncipe, cosa que la puso un poquito nerviosa, pero luego se le pasó…justo antes de llegar a la puerta la cual era custodiada por 11 guardias.

-Su grandeza ha ordenado traer este presente ¿Me daría permiso de pasar?- habló la muchacha muy cortésmente

-Lo haré pero si tú pasas esta noche a mi habitación- se burló de manera descarada el jefe de los guardias, lo que causó que todos los demás guardias lo imitaran y se burlaran y empezaran a manosear a la muchacha. Esta no perdió la calma y en medio de las risas de esos hombres el jefe cayó muerto al suelo.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos mientras Priyanka lo miró amenazadoramente y esbozaba una sonrisa macabra, nadie dijo anda y solo la dejaron pasar. Lo que pasó fue que mientras los guardias la jalaban ella dio un tiro directo con un colmillo de cobra en el lóbulo occipital del jefe dándole muerte inmediata. Abrió las inmensas puertas y se dirigió al rey con una voz sumamente dulce, muy diferente a la suya.

-Su majestad, ¿ordenó usted traer el obsequio de la princesa?  
>-Déjelo allí y váyase- dijo indiferente el monarca.<br>-Con permiso-respondió alejándose de allí, pues el príncipe empezó a mirarla muy raro.

Pasaron las horas y la fiesta estaba por comenzar, ella se paseaba por aquel extraño palacio buscando algo, cuando ene so siente que alguien la empuja. Era la princesa.

-¡Quítate sirvienta que estás estorbando!  
>-Disculpe su alteza- se disculpó falsamente haciendo un gesto de fastidio<br>-Más te vale –la observa muy bien rodeándola varias veces y rápidamente deduce- Eres una de las sirvientas de mi **futuro esposo **¿verdad? Entonces te perdonaré la falta, pero será la única.

Dicho esto la arrogante princesa se fue, pero dejo a Priyanka con la palabra _futuro esposo _en la mente, ella ya lo sabía, estaba segura ¿Por qué otra razón podría ser? Ella ya estaba harta, por más que mataba a todas sus rivales siempre llegaba otra y la ponía cada vez más irritable e incontrolable ¡Simplemente ya no podía más! Pues esta vez no solo será llegar y clavarle dagas, abrirle el cuerpo y dejar que todo se vea, envenenar y cosas parecidas. Esa chica que osaba llamar a Shar su futuro esposo iba a conocer su verdadera ira.

El reloj marcaba las 9:55 pm y en cinco minutos sería tocada al campana para dar inicio a la celebración de cumpleaños de la princesa Elizabeth, también conocida como _la fiesta de compromiso de la quien nadie estaba enterado,_allí se encontraban llegando monarcas y nobles de los reinos vecinos, todos elegantemente vestidos con seda, oro plata, perlas diamantes y otros artilugios que representaban la riqueza, los invitados aún no entendían porque habían invitado a una familia real "de oriente" por lo que ellos sabían nunca habían tenido estrecha relación con ellos.

Elizabeth con su soberbio vestido rojo cubierto de pequeños rubíes caminaba por el extenso pasillo que dirigía al salón principal, pero en eso escucho un ruido como de algo o alguien desplazándose a toda velocidad por la oscuridad de la noche.

-¿Quién anda allí? –Preguntó la muchacha muy asustada -¡Vallase o llamaré a los guardias!

Una estrepitosa y macabra carcajada salió desde el fondo del pasillo, provocando que a la chica se le pusieran más los nervios de punta.

-Hablo en serio- tartamudeo con mucho miedo

-Pues- de repente alguien toma a la princesa por detrás tapándole la boca impidiéndole gritar, mientras con la otra mano la persona escribía "_j ein'hi hei pru "_en su brazo con una daga y mientras escribía la sangre iba cayendo al suelo- Yo también hablo muy enserio, pero antes debes decidir… ¿quieres morir con la boca tapada y que nadie te oiga  
>o que se escuchen tus lamentos por todo el lugar?.<p>

La princesa solo comenzó a llorar y a tratar de gritar por ayuda pero todo era inútil ya tenía los minutos contados…

Por otro lado la Sophia la reina viuda, junto con su hija menor Pauline recibían a sus invitados, pero estaba preocupada por su otra hija pues no la podía localizar y eso le parecía muy extraño pues su hija mayor y heredera siempre era la primera en parecerse en los bailes pues adoraba ser el centro de atención, por eso pidió a Shar que la fuera a buscar este aceptó algo irritado.

-No sé por que tengo que buscar a esa niña mimada- pensaba el chico mientras caminaba, cuando en eso escuchó un débil, pero desgarrador grito y veloz acudió a ver que era.

La asesina se hallaba en el cuartode Elizabeth con esta última colgando del techo atravesada de ambas manos y pies con unas cadenas, parecía que llovía sangre y era una lluvia muy fuerte,Priyanka jugaba jalando las cadenas manipulándola como un títere y una de esascadenas oxidadas si la jalaba mucho asfixiaba a la condenada, eso le divertía mucho casi ahorcándola y decapitándola a la vez.

-Has sido muy mala niña presumida-la homicida se reía a carcajadas histéricas mientras jalaba las cadenas con mucha fuerza- Ya no te volverás a meter en mi camino

-¡Que pasa aquí!- salió una voz entrecortada del fondo.

Priyanka volteó tan sorprendida que su brazo izquierdo haló con tanta fuerza que decapitó a la joven princesa,sacándole los ojos dejando los huecos encharcados en sangre, después de eso soltó las cadenas y el cuerpo cayó al suelo.

-¿Priyanka?- habló al persona que había entrado a la habitación, quien era el mismísimo Shar- Tu..tu..tu…la mataste.

-¡No es lo que parece!..Yo sólo quería..no se –del miedo que le dio intento salir corriendo pero Shar la agarró del brazo y le impidió seguir- ¡SUELTAME! ¡DEJAME EN PAZ!

-¡NO!... ¿Con que tu eres la asesina de la que todos hablan? Lo hubiera pensado de todos menos de ti ¿¡Cómo pudiste!

-No es mi culpa…yo…yo –tartamudeaba tan nerviosa que empezaba a perder los estribos-Ella me hizo enojar ¡Se lo merecía!

-¡Estás enferma!- replicó Sharmientras presionaba las muñecas de la chica con suma fuerza.

-¡Sí! ¡Enferma de amor! Shar yo te amo, te amo demasiado –se acercó lentamente al chico casi rozando los labios-

-¡Yo también te amo! Demasiado, más de lo que tu crees ¡Pero no puedo estar con una ASESINA! Lo siento cielo tendré que entregarte- y comenzó a jalarla hacia la salida

-¡NO! –gritó casi llorando- ¡No me hagas esto!

-Es necesario.

-Si me atrapan me matarán, no quiero ¡Shar suéltame!-la chica seguía tratando de soltarse pero no podía y cada vez estaba más desesperada

-No, no me vas a convencer.

-No, no, no, no… ¡NO!- sin pensar sacó una daga de sus ropas y….

S_e la clavó en la espalda…sacándole el corazón._

El chico quedó aniquilado en el suelo y Priyanka aún no reaccionaba, ni ella misma podía creer lo que había hecho.

-Shar, cariño- gritó,..Obviamente sin respuesta alguna mientras comenzaba a llorar sin consuelo-….No, no, no ¡NOOO!..Yo solo, yo solo ¡Yo solo quería estar contigo! ¿Cómo llegué tan lejos? ¿¡Comoooo!

El ruido de pasos rápidos de una multitud acercándose la hizo tomar una decisión que nunca pensó tomar en su vida…desensarto la daga que tenía el finado en la espalda, desclavando antes el corazón apuñalado y lo volvió clavar en el mismo órgano del cuerpo…sólo que esta vez fue en el suyo…Así es, ella se suicidó.

Los pasos que se oían a toda velocidad eran de los guardias de la reina Sophia quienes llegaron y vieron el horrible espectáculo de sangre pintando las paredes de la habitación, y entre ellos tres cuerpos, uno de la princesa Elizabeth, otro del príncipe Sharmond y el último de una corriente, pero preciosa muchacha a quien tomaron como una simple sirvienta. Todos creyeron que era esa famosa asesina proveniente de la India quién había hecho eso y tenían razón sólo que no sabían que ya también estaba muerta.

¿Qué pasó después se preguntarán?...

A la princesa Elizabeth la enterraron en el panteón real del castillo, al poco tiempo la reina Sophia murió de una enfermedad y su hija menor Pauline heredó el reino convirtiéndose en la monarca más joven en gobernar aquel país, el cuerpo del príncipe Shar fue enviado de regreso a Agra y lo conservaron en una lápida de mármol con la esperanza de que este abandonara su cuerpo y tomara posesión de un vivo para poder volver a reiniciar su vida, en cuanto la joven sirvienta fue cremada y sus cenizas fueron guardadas junto a la lujosa lápida. El Marahajá se casó de nuevo y tuvo 3 hijos más: Nefari, Samali y Kanvar, siendo este último quién heredara el reino al ser el mayor y el único varón y allí acaba la historia de esta asesina que sembró terror en la antigua India.

**_O eso creían…_**

Un año después en el aniversario luctuoso de la muerte de los dos príncipes y de la sirvienta, el templo donde se hallaban los restos se destruyó por causa de un terremoto, y la cajita con las cenizas cayó al suelo y estas se esparcieron hasta desaparecer, el espíritu de la joven asesina había escapado y sido llamado en otro lugar lejos de allí: En el templo de Apolo en Grecia, para ser más exacto en el llamado _Oráculo de Delfos _,el oráculo le dijo al espíritu que en los próximos milenios iba a nacer una niña con la capacidad de matar como la de ella y que iba a tener la misma historia que había terminado en tragedia, este le dijo que con una cosa que fuera diferente de la vida de esa niña ,todo iba a cambiar y podría saldarse todo lo que había hecho en el pasado.

Pero ella quería vengarse e iba a hacer todo lo posible para que fuera igual, hasta que se enteró del embarazó de su sucesora y se arrepintió, pero ahora que la obligaron a abortar y mataron su hija, como la que ella siempre quiso, estaba dispuesta a acabar si es posible con toda la mafia rusa.

Y así será...

* * *

><p>ya esta! he puesto un bonus para recompensar mis atrasos, espero que lo disfruten ^^, hasta el proximo capi!<p>

Isa-chan Love


	13. Chapter 13

ola! espero que no me haya tardado mucho , perdón por mis retrasos

**Disclaimer:**ni la historia ni los personajes son mios , sino de sus respectivos autores.

Capitulo 13: Sedotto per uccidere

A pesar de que había perdido a su hija, cosa que le dolía en lo más profundo del alma, esta venganza era justamente por ella, salir de ese hospital había sido sumamente fácil, pues la seguridad no existía, ya que la mayoría estaba en ruinas, ella sabía que ente que en estos momentos Iván o Nahima si no es que ambos conocían que se encontraba con vida, pero que ni esperaran la idea de que se iba a dejar atrapar… eso es de débiles inútiles

Hace un tiempo, aproximadamente 5 años, la chica había dejado _algo_ escondido en esa ciudad, unas cosas que podrían ayudarla en caso de que se encontrara fugitiva exactamente como ahora.

La muchacha de entonces de 17 años quien apenas iniciaba su relación con el peliverde, había escapado a la capital del estado de Jalisco, para una misión de emergencia, se dirigía a un edificio viejo a encontrase con su amiga Jenny, la cual lamentablemente murió a manos de Iván 5 días después de esa fecha.

Jennifer Sinclair, era considerada la mejor asesina de la historia, una chica cruel y despiadada a la hora de hacer su trabajo, pero raramente dulce y amable con sus amigos, entre ellos May, esta última la admiraba demasiado era como su modelo a seguir, en el rango de mayor número de asesinatos Iván el jefe era el líder, luego seguía Jenny quien en esos momentos contaba con 25 años, después iba un chico llamado Adam Rise, de 26, un puesto abajo estaba la castaña que ya todos conocemos, quien para su edad no debería estar ni en los 100 primeros y la que completaba el Top 5 era Lissette Gilligan de 27 años.

Lo curioso de este quinteto de grandes asesinos es que todos tenían una nacionalidad distinta exceptuando a May e Iván pues ambos eran rusos aunque por las venas de la chica también corría sangre francesa heredada por su madre, de allí en fuera Jennifer era Canadiense, Adam era Norteamericano y Lissette Inglesa

Lo malo vino cuando Jenny sobre pasó a Iván en la tabla de posiciones, cosa que no le agradó nada, por lo que decidió eliminarla…así volvió a ser el número 1,...8 meses después Adam también lo pasó y nuevamente tomó medidas drásticas y lo mató, obviamente los puestos se recorrieron y May pasó a 2do lugar, otros 4 meses más tarde la chica ya había vencido al jefe y también pensó en aniquilarla, pero esta fue lista y logró esfumarse de sus manos.

Al no poder acabar con su existencia, el hombre tuvo que rehusarse a ser número 2, pasó un buen tiempo sin escuchar del gran amor hija del amor de su vida, hasta que 3 años más tarde la pudo ubicar gracias al asesinato de Brianna Valliant.

Regresando a lo que se comentaba antes, Jennifer la esperaba para que juntas escondieran algo

.-FLASHBACK-.

Tras varias horas de viaje, las amigas se encontraron en el punto de reunión, una antigua casona en la parte más tranquila de la ciudad

-Hola Jenny  
>-¿Cómo estás querida?<br>-Muy bien, ¿trajiste las cosas?- preguntó curiosa  
>-Por supuesto -mira a la ojiazul y la nota algo preocupada- ¿te pasa algo?<br>-No creo que esto sea muy buena idea- respondió con inseguridad  
>-Vamos May, esto es por el bien de las dos, sabemos que Iván no es de confianza y podría cambiar de opinión acerca de nosotras-<br>-Cierto-  
>-A propósito, me enteré que tenías novio, pero las chicas en cuartel son muy mitómanas y prefiero oírlo de tu boca<br>-Pues yo,….si, si tengo novio- contestó nerviosa y sonrojada  
>-¡Que alegría pequeña!... ¿Y si se podría saber quién es el afortunado?-<br>-Jejejeje, se llama Andrew, aunque prefiere que le digamos Drew y es…. ¡Tan lindo!- gritó eufórica  
>-¡Ay el amor!- dijo burlonamente a su amiga<br>-¡Cállate!  
>-Jajajaja, solamente espero que este chico si te valore por que los que no lo hicieron terminaron decapitados, aplastados, desmembrados, quemados, con los órganos de fuera, congelados…<br>-OK, ya entendí-  
>-Pero eso se ganan por meterse con un asesino<br>-Muy cierto  
>-Sólo por curiosidad ¿Cuándo cometiste tu primer asesinato y a quien fue?-<br>-Jacqueline Lincoln, la chica que hizo mi vida miserable en la escuela, a los 11 años me humilló públicamente y tan mal quedé que no pude mostrar la cara por varias semanas, así que me vengué-  
>-¿Qué le hiciste?-<br>-La guillotiné. Pude haberla torturado pero no contaba con suficiente tiempo

-Bien hecho pequeña, si sigues así serás grande

-Gracias Jennifer

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-.

En ese lugar dejaron una caja grande de madera muy fina totalmente sellada y nunca fue tocada por nadie.

Hasta ahora...

La castaña se hallaba parada frente a dicha caja, se agachó un poco y la abrió, dentro de ella habían:

-3 cápsulas de nitrógeno líquido, para mantener las cosas en perfecto estado  
>-Ropa, que no tenía nada que ver con su estilo<br>-Maquillaje, 2 pelucas (una pelirroja y una rubia), pupilentes de varios colores, marcas, placas y registros dentales, y todo lo que evitara identificar a una persona aún con el más sofisticado equipo y también varias joyas  
>-2 identificaciones falsas<p>

- 4 pistolas láser y una katana de oro y diamante muy especial para ella

La chica respiró varias veces, iba a volver al negocio que había jurado dejar hace dos años

Tomó una de las pistolas y dirigió a un punto especifico el cual estaba muy lejos, pero sin esfuerzo alguno dio en el blanco, por eso se ganó el sobrenombre de Aρτεμις (Artemis) por su puntería excepcional

-Veo que no he perdido el toque- dijo mientras soltaba una pequeña y sádica carcajada

Volteó tomó la caja y en la oscuridad se disfrazó y a pesar de que algunas de esas cosas le incomodaban tuvo que aceptarlas

Finalmente, quedó tan diferente que ni ella misma se reconocía,

Tenía el cabello rubio platinado el cual caía en rizos de cascada , los ojos verde esmeralda, la tez blanca con las mejillas ligeramente rosadas y los labios pintados de escarlata , llevaba un vestido corto strapless de color rojo carmesí, encima una abrigo blanco que llegaba abajo de las rodillas, unas zapatillas de tacón alto también de color rojo haciéndola lucir más alta de lo que ya es ,unos aretes y una gargantilla de plata.

Lejos de ese lugar, Drew, se encontraba en su mansión en compañía de tres de sus cuatro hermanas: Marian de 27 años, Gina de 21 y Anastasia de 10

-No puedo seguir soportándolo más - se quejaba el muchacho  
>-¿Que? ¿Por fin te diste cuenta de lo odiosa que es Nahima?- murmuró sarcásticamente Gina<br>-Es cierto hermanito, deberías dejarla de una buena vez- sugirió Marian  
>-La mataré- habló Anni con una mirada intimidante<br>-Matar…Con eso empezó todo ¡Mírenme! estoy a punto de casarme con una chica que no amo, y para colmo no conozco el paradero de May ni de mi hija, me vale que sea asesina ¡Yo la quiero!  
>-Eso lo debiste pensar antes de meterte en este lío- lo regañó la mayor de los De la Rousse en ese momento presente<br>-Mi sobrinita chula, ¿dónde estará?- lloró Gina de manera infantil  
>-¿Podrían cerrar la boca?-inquirió enojado el peliverde<br>-Piénsalo hermanito- dijeron las 3 al mismo tiempo para luego retirarse

El chico quedó solo con sus pensamientos

-Si tan sólo, le hubiera dicho- dijo tristemente mientras miraba una pequeña caja de terciopelo rojo.

Volviendo a México, la chica caminaba por las calles buscando un lugar en especial, evadiendo con pena las miradas que tenía encima, sobre todo de hombres, tardó varios minutos mientras dirigía la mirada a otras partes sin resultado, hasta que llegó a un sitio llamado Grotta Yun, la cual pertenecía al mujeriego, jefe de la mafia Italiana y China, el magnate de negocios Giorgio Yun.

Sí, el papá de la difunta Loreta y la pequeña Emily

Se acercó a la puerta y logró pasar fácilmente, pues allí había muchas mujeres hermosas, acompañando a hombres

No pasaron ni 5 minutos cuando uno de ellos se acercó peligrosamente a la chica y le dijo

-Buona notte signorina- mientaras tomaba su mano y al besaba  
>-Ciao giovane- respondió seductoramente<br>-Che rende una donna bella come te qui in modo tutto solo-  
>-In attesa di un uomo bello come parli-<br>-Lei ha perfettamente ragione, io sono irresistibile-  
>-Sono solo molto intelligente-<br>-Il mio nome è Svetlana...Svetlana Riouka  
>-E 'un piacere di incontrare miss Rioukas sono Giorgio Yun, rari ... quindi il suo nome dovrebbe essere russo<br>-Svetlana prega di chiamare me e se mi da Mosca, Russia-  
>-Ti dispiace di accompagnamento?<br>-Corso di non-

La agarró de la mano y la dirigió a una mesa de la zona más exclusiva del lugar, caballerosamente abrió la silla para que ella se sentara

-CAMARIERE! porta una bottiglia del migliore champagne-  
>-Champagne? E per festeggiare?-<br>-Hanno incontrato la donna più bella del mondo-  
>-Sei molto dolce –<br>-Semplicemente dire la verità

La conversación duró horas, el hombre pensaba que ya la tenía dominada cuando obviamente la cosa era al revés, su plan salía a al perfección

-Vuole accompagnarmi nella mia stanza?-  
>-Per questo?-<br>-Per il divertimento ha inizio-  
>-Mi avete convinto-<p>

Se levantaron de la mesa y fueron al acensor, allí adentro él empezó a tocarla y acariciarla, ella se dejaba sólo para poder entrar al cuarto

Al salir, caminaron un poco más, el hombre sacó la llave, abrió la puerta y la empujo al interior, ya adentro él se comenzó a desvestir, ella lo tiró en la cama se le subió al regazo del sujeto y acerco sus labios a los de su acompañante y cuando casi se besaban, sacó una de las pistolas láser de su abrigo y la presionó contra el pecho del jefe mafioso

-Cosa stai facendo? -preguntó asustado  
>-Ci dispiace, ma sono venuto a negoziare<br>-Sei pazzo o cosa?-  
>-Se...in tal caso fareste meglio a collaborare<br>-Cosa vuoi da me?  
>-Dimmi dove Ivan e la sua ragazza Nahima<br>-Mai!-  
>-Chiedere ancora una volta ... dove sono quelli damn!-<br>-Di un buon motivo per me di essere la risposta-  
>-Perché non vuoi che il tuo piccolo Emily muore i come la sua sorella-<br>-Che cosa hai fatto per Loreta?  
>-Ha cercato di uccidere me, perché io adelnate e prima mate-<br>-Beh ... Ivan e Nahima non sono più impegnati Oltre che hanno creato il terreno per spazzare via pokemon del pianeta  
>Questi ultimi sono in un cratere in Phoenix, Arizona e Ivan si sta nascondendo a Stoccolma e la ragazza andare a sposare un ragazzo milionario-<br>-Chi?-  
>-Nahima e un ragazzo di nome Drew De la Rousse si sono sposati 25 dicembre a San Pietroburgo, Russia<br>-Che la cagna, cazzo!-

Apenas dijo eso y apretó el gatillo, matando instantáneamente al pervertido y aventurero jefe, la información que buscaba ya la había conseguido. Fue directamente con él por que sabía que era un chismoso y un dizque amigo de Iván, además que no se podía resistir a una bella y sensual mujer cosa que ella tenía a su favor y aunque ya habían tratado antes, afortunadamente éste no la reconoció.

El sonido alertó a la guardia personal de Giorgio que escuchó el tiro y trató de entrar a ver lo que pasó,  
>las puertas se abrieron sin aviso y vieron a la hermosa mujer envuelta en la sangre del recién fallecido jefe, velozmente los hombres empezaron a dispararle a la chica, pero con la <em>katana<em> empezó a bloquear las balas y estas rebotaban dándole a los guardaespaldas dejándolos heridos, nuevamente empuño la espada y con su famosa lanzada de boomerang las cabezas de sus oponentes empezaron caer una por una inundando de sangre el lugar, además robaba sus armas…al salir al pasillo más hombres llegaban a los cuales empezó a despachar con el lanzallamas y la pistola calibre 50 quienes tumbaban a los guardias como aves en temporada de caza

Pero matar no era suficiente, esta es una cadena interminable y si alguno de ellos sabía que estaba viva todo el mundo lo sabría, por lo que debía salir de allí lo más rápido posible, volteó al lado derecho y vio un largo pasillo con una ventana al final así con la mayor rapidez posible corrió a la ventana y se aventó por ella, lastimándose un poco al colisionar con el cristal, su cuerpo terminó chocando en el techo de un tráiler cercano y se levantaba lo más veloz posible pues la caída de 10 m desde la ventana del edificio la había dejado algo mareada.

Cuando el tráiler descargó en la parte trsera del aeropuerto de la ciudad, ella se bajó y los hombres que conducían se dieron cuenta quienes ni articularon palabra por estar sumamente distraídos fijándose en la belleza de la _rubia, _esto a ella le incomodó mucho y se fue mientras se resguardaba con su abrigo,

-En verdad odio ser así- se quejaba mientras cruzaba la calle cojeando un poco- ¡Odio ser el juguete de todos!

A ella jamás la habían tratado como _La mejor asesina de todos los tiempos_, ni siquiera como parte de la mafia, para todos los jefes sólo era la cara bonita, la chica sexy y más cuando ella había demostrado tener todo el paquete para ser la mejor de las mejores, pero no era como ella lo quisiera, prácticamente era como un objeto. Así como en aquélla disputa de la mitología griega donde todos los reyes de Grecia deseaban a Helena, la mujer más bella del mundo y pidieron a alguien que eligiera quien sería el esposo de la joven ¡Así se resolvieron las cosas! Sin importar la opinión de la muchacha, y exactamente eso pasaba ahorita, sólo que esta vez los jefes criminales se peleaban por la mujer más hermosa de la mafia, incluido el mismo Iván a quién le tenía una enorme repulsión.

Cuando era _Bloodrose _todos le tenían miedo, le mostraban respeto ¿Por qué May tiene que ser diferente?,

Pero estaba segura que con el siguiente golpe que iba a dar, defiitivamente iba a cambiar eso, pero antes de ir a Rusia a tapizar de rojo parte del país, aún tenía un compromiso importante en Phoenix, Arizona donde precisamente después de tomar prestado un jet cercano, se dirigía

Dando la vuelta al mundo en una de las elegantes mansiones de La Rousse ubicada en San Petesburgo, Nahima se contemplaba con su vestido de novia, en un costoso espejo de platino, mientras recibía alabanzas de una chica de aproximadamente 17 años, una de las asesinas de la hija de May, -pues ella fue la que le indució el aborto, mientras que un amigo poco conocido de Iván se encargó de aniquilar a la criatura- la protegida y mejor amiga de Nahima: la canadiense Denisse Sanders

-Que día más perfecto- habló la autonombrada futura señora de La Rousse-Por fin el destino me sonríe, estoy apunto de casarme con el hombre de mis sueños y además viviré como una reina por lo que me queda de vida, pero sobre todo por fin puedo estar tranquila al saber que ese estorbo presumido quien se creía mucho con esos ojos azules y brillantes y ese cabello castaño largo y sedoso esta "descansando" en la tumba

-¿Porque la odiaba tanto señora?- preguntó la otra muchacha algo tímida

-¿Como que por que? ¡Era odiosa! ¡Lo tenía todo! belleza, inteligencia, chicos y una capacidad de matar impresionante, recuerdo que cuando aún salía con Iván el tema de conversación siempre era ella, trataba de revivir a su madre en "esa" y nunca me dió mi lugar como novia.

-¿Envidia?

-Si y mucha, pero lo bueno es que esa desgraciada ya esta refundida en el infierno con su estúpida hija.

Ambas solatron una estrepitosa carcajada, sin saber que "la muerta" milagrosamente se había levantado de la tumba y eso podría ser la más grande perdición para ellas, y mientras se preparaban para celebrar la boda dentro de dos días, la sed se venganza de su peor enemiga iba a arrebatarles todo en especial...la vida


	14. Chapter 14

ola! he vuelto,y os agradezco mucho vuestros reviews

**Disclaimer:**ni el fic ni los personajes son mios, sino de sus respectivos autores.

Capitulo 14 :Aceptando la condición

Phoenix también conocida como El valle del sol es la ciudad capital del estado de Arizona y también el destino donde la joven asesina tenía un asunto pendiente, uno donde tenían que ver esas criaturas llamadas pokémon de los cuales la gente ya tenía tiempo que no sabían, pues una mañana aparente normal de hace poco más de dos años éstos desaparecieron sin dejar rastro. Nadie encontró explicación para dicho suceso y rápidamente se adoptó la teoría de su extinción y dieron por cerrado el caso y aunque costó un poco, las personas "aprendieron" a vivir sin ellos.

Eran ya el mediodía en dicha ciudad la chica ya estaba arribando, después de que el avión tocara tierra descendió de él con toda calma, ésta vez como una bella pelirroja de cabello corto y lacio, de ojos marrón oscuro y unas cuantas pecas en el rostro, ya que después del escándalo que hizo en México decidió volver a cambiar de apariencia por su seguridad. La misión que ella tenía era de suma importancia pues después de haber oído los rumores por varias fuentes ahora estaba completamente segura de lo que decían; de repente detrás de ella se escuchó una fuerte bulla provocada por algunos turistas que también llegaban al lugar, ella esbozó un sonrisa y se mezcló con ellos alegando que venía de Francia, mientras la guía turística quien iba explicando los lugares que iban a visitar y mencionó varios hasta que llegó al que en verdad importaba

—El cráter de Barringer, una de las mayores atracciones del estado, éste se formó cuando el meteoro Canyon Diablo colisionó con la tierra hace 50,000 años, se dice que dentro de ese meteoro había una roca con grandiosos poderes simplemente conocida como Stunishet –hablaba alegremente la guía haciendo sutiles movimientos con las manos- Pero jamás fue hallada y desistieron de su búsqueda. ¿Tienen alguna pregunta sobre este lugar?

—Oui, j'ai une question- levantó la mano algo tímida e hizo que todo el grupo volteara a verla— Nous allons voir le cratère?  
>—Je suis désolé, mais il est imposible —lamentó la muchacha<br>—Pourquoi?  
>—Le gouvernement a interdit les visites là-bas<br>—Très bien merci—dijo algo decepcionada

Después de recibir esa respuesta caminó un rato más con el grupo se tomó aunque sea unas horas para descansar, aunque en la vida de un asesino eso sería casi un sueño pero a pesar de todo ella aún pensaba como llegar al cráter de Barringer -de Kanellis para los del Círculo negro- y tenía que ser rápido, cada segundo que pasaba era valioso y podía ser decisivo y mortal.

Fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando montones de guardias de seguridad abrían el paso del lugar, debía ser alguien muy importante para estar tan bien custodiado. Y no se equivocaba pues segundos después de haberlo pensado pasó un joven bastante atractivo muy bien vestido quien sonreía y saludaba a la prensa quienes tomaban fotos sin cesar, la chica lo observó por un rato y a pesar de nunca haber tratado con él, sabía a la perfección cuales eran sus actitudes

—Señor High ¿Cuál será su siguiente parada? —preguntó uno de los paparazzi que acosaban a hombre  
>— ¿Qué se siente ser uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo? —agregó otro<br>— ¿Es cierto que tiene planes de boda con Lady Chelseline?

Y así fue como una lluvia de preguntas le cayó al joven a quién se le notaba que el encantaba la atención que recibía

—Lo siento, pero ahora no puedo atenderlos, debo ir a hacer un mandado de mi madre al cráter de Barringer, debo hacer una inspección al cráter, ustedes saben que ese terreno pertenece a mi familia desde hace cuatro generaciones.

Al oir las palabras "una inspección al cráter" soltó una pequeña carcajada y lentamente se fue apartando del grupo avanzando unos cuantos pasillos para poder así encontrarse con él y le funcionó, luego de que dejaran ir al chico sólo, ella corrió para poder tropezarse con él, literalmente.

— ¡Pero qué te pasa estúpido! ¿¡Que no vez donde caminas? — dijo sin mirar a la persona con la que había chocado.  
>—Oh discúlpeme, es que soy tan torpe, aquí nadie me aprecia en verdad no tengo donde ir—sollozó la chica aparentando inocencia<br>Al oír esa dulce voz, no pudo evitar voltear y quedar deslumbrado por aquella preciosa mujer  
>—No preciosa usted discúlpeme, sería un crimen enojarme con una mujer tan hermosa como usted— dijo de manera seductora a la chica mientras se acercaba a ella— Y no digas que no tienes a donde ir, puedes venir conmigo, solamente que no se lo debes de decir a nadie porque eso podría, tu sabes arruinar mi reputación.<p>

—Hecho— Lo abrazó y empezó a besarlo apasionadamente como para quedarse sin aire, él empezó a bajar sus manos las cuales jugaban traviesamente sobre el cuerpo de la chica, ella se aferraba al muchacho y sus cuerpos estaban cada vez más juntos, el aire les faltaba cada vez más y todo subía de intensidad. El chico empieza a bajarle el cierre del vestido y de repente las luces empezaron a parpadear como locas, nada era visible excepto sus sombras que no paraban de moverse.

En eso la sombra demostró que algo salía de la boca de ella, segundos después un grito impresionante retumbó por las paredes del abandonado pasillo. Luego de eso las luces volvieron a funcionar como debían, el hombre estaba tirado en el suelo envuelto en sangre que nacía de su boca, sus ojos sangraban igual, mientras que ella sonreía y también le escurría una gran cantidad de sangre, con cuidado sacó una pequeña navaja de su boca, May le había cortado la lengua y la garganta

—Siempre caen— se burló con descaro

Corrió al baño a lavarse la sangre, se miró a espejo y notó que su vestido estaba rasgado y su peluca estaba despeinada, sacó una maleta y nuevaente su apariencia cambió, esta vez cambió su peluca pelirroja por una de un rosa brillante, sus ojos dejron de ser verdes y ahora eran grises, se cambió su vestido amarillo por un traje de color violeta a una velocidad totalmente impresionante, salió de allí se encontró con el cádaver del chico y lo arrastró hasta un armario, antes registrándolo y sacándole las llaves de su auto

Al bajar al estacionamiento del lugar, probó con la llave a aver cual era el auto que había conseguido, unos pocos minutos bastaron apraque la alarma se quitara de un auto deportivo amarillo con unas calcomanías de mujeres en bikini, sólo observó frunciendo el ceño y con semblante de estar aparentemente apenada

—¿Por que esto no me sorprende?—se dijo a sí misma

Registró el auto y le sacó el GPS y todo lo que pudiera usarse para ubicarla, inmediatamente se subió a él y empezó su camino al ya nombrado cráter.


	15. Chapter 15

ola! os recompenso con este capitulo

**Disclaimer:**ni la historia ni los personajes son mios,sino de sus respectivos autores

Capitulo 15 :Visibilizando lo invisible

May ya llevaba una hora conduciendo, el lugar era algo retirado de donde salió, pero nada que representara un problema para ella, pensaba en todo lo que había pasado en estos últimos años, lo poco bueno y la mayoría era malo, a pesar de haber sido una experiencia muy cruda, pero eso la había hecho más fuerte, además de poner a prueba todas sus habilidades, en especial el de matar con clase .Unos minutos después por fin llegó a su tan ansiado destino, bajó del automóvil y pudo ver frente a ella una estructura totalmente impresionante, protegido por muchos láser Z –son aquellos que vaporizan lo que tocan- sumamente custodiado, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue ver a muchos de sus antiguos colegas en ese lugar _-¿Por qué estarían allí?- se preguntó, se suponía que los miembros del _Círculo negro habían jurado jamás profanar el cráter de Kanellis.__

— ¿Pero qué pasa aquí? — pensó angustiada

Mientras tanto por otro lado del mundo, ése joven peliverde se hallaba justamente en la ciudad que vio nacer a May: San Petersburgo, Rusia; preparándose para su boda con Nahima la cual se efectuaría en las próximas 48 hrs, ya estaba todo listo para la magna celebración, el público y los medios esperaban una boda llena de lujo, algo que jamás se hubiera visto sobre la faz de la tierra, los medios estaban concentrados en la cobertura del enlace, todos hablaban acerca de eso, pero indudablemente lo que más llamaba la atención era que de no se sabía casi nada de la "flamante" prometida del chico, era una total desconocida. Sólo se sabía que aquella mujer había nacido en Sudáfrica y que había sido anteriormente novia de Drew pero por alguna razón terminaron –la cual fue la llegada de la chica castaña a su vida- pero debían esperar hasta después de la ceremonia que tal funcionaban como matrimonio.

—No es obligatorio—mencionó su hermana femenina despectivamente

—Yo creo que deberías pensarlo mejor, aún puedes arrepentirte— agregó otra

—Es imposible chicas— contestó Drew—ya todo está arreglado además hicimos el trato con ellos, no podemos deshacerlo

—Les pagaremos los cien millones pero no hagas algo de lo que vayas a arrepentirte.

—Corina, Gina esúchenme ya no se puede hacer nada a menos que ella se arrepienta o le pase algo me debo casar con ella y punto

—"_Ojalá que se muera"— pensó Gina_—"con todo lo que ha hecho esta bien que se lo merece"__

Mientras tanto,Nahima hablaba con su mejores amigas Denisse y Lorena acerca de su nerviosismo debido a la proximidad de la boda

—No puedo creerlo, años tuvieron que pasar para que este sueño se hiciera realidad ahora si nadie puede arruinarlo ni siquiera Iván, creo que es la primera vez en mi vida que me siento completamente feliz.

—Lo sé—asintió Lorena—nada podría salir mal ahora, todo saldrá F-A-B-U-L-O-S-O

—En dos días cuando me vuelva la Sra. De la Rousse quiero que ustedes se vengan a vivir a mi mansión, ya no deseo verlas vivir en esa casucha para pobres, como mejores amigas mías se merecen lo mejor

—Nunca nadie había hecho eso por nosotras, te lo agradecemos—contestó Denisse con una dulce voz

Su conversación se detuvo al oir que alguien golpeaba la puerta las tres sentaron en la enorme cama de la habitación esbozando gestos de _Aquí no pasó nada_

— ¿Quién es? —preguntó Nahima

—Soy yo Anni ¿puedo pasar?

—Claro pasa.

Nahima consideraba a Anni como una buena niña y le caía bien, era la única de las hermanas de Drew que le agradaba aunque el sentimiento no era mutuo

—Disculpa es que una señora quiere hablar contigo, está en la sala principal

— ¿Sabes para quien es o que quiere?

—Yo no sé nada sólo me pidió que te buscara

—Está bien, ahorita vengo chicas y continuamos con nuestros planes

Salió del cuarto y siguió a la niña por varios pasillos hasta llegar a una puerta muy grande de color dorado con detalles en azul rey, Anni se retiró y la chica tocó la puerta, pero nadie respondió lo volvió a intentar pero nadie contestó de nuevo hasta que se desesperó y empezó a patear la puerta y finalmente obtuvo una respuesta

—Adelante— dijo una voz cortante

La puerta se abrió y una luz la cubrió por completo…

Regresando con May en Arizona, había logrado burlar a todos los guardias ella era tan ágil que sólo un suspiro del viento se le podría comparar, se podía observar la inmensa cantidad de energía que llenaba todo el lugar, unos paneles especiales estaban colocados de tal forma que formaban una barrera alrededor del cráter y por una razón el un área de todo el lugar las personas no podían pasar y estaba totalmente vacio, ella no sabía que se trataba de las ondas invisibles que salian de la_ Stunishety que podían controlar la mente. Después de unos minutos logró asomarse al cráter yb lo que vió era algo simplemente sorprendente..._

Eran los pokémon, todos estaban alli dormidos unos sobre otros cubiertos por una masa de energía de color naranja que era lo que los matenía inconcientes ¿Pero que querían hacer con ellos? ¿Cual era el objetivo? al oír que alguien se acercaba se escondió y esperó a ver que pasaba, era un chico que venía a revisar todo

—Pronto ustedes nos ayudarán a dominar el mundo, cunado regresen con su dueños van a matarlos tal y como el jefe espera

Tan estúpido fue al agacharse y hablarle como si lo escucharan que fue fácilmente interceptado por la chica quien con una patada lo aventó al interior sin antes robarle sus llaves. Corrió a la máquina que tenía una piedra enorme encima, no podría creerlo tanto le había hablado de ese meteorito y era increíble tenerlo de cerca, una fuente de infinito poder que podía usarse para lo que sea, se acercó con cuidado y con las llaves abrió una compuerta que guardaba cables de todos los colores, comenzó a moverlos ya desconectar algunos y reconectarlos a la inversa...un ruido infernal empezó a salir de la máquina un rayo fue directo al cielo y comenzó a iluminar todo el cielo se tornó rojo y las nubes de tonos morados y empezó a llover un extraño liquido violeta. Al tocar tierra todos los guardías y mafiosos iniciaron a vaporizarse la sustancia los estaba quemando como si fuera ácido la castaña solamente cerró los ojos para esperar sufrir el mismo destino de los demás pero para su sorpresa esa extraña lluvia no le hacía el menor daño y las ondas que antes eran invisibles ahora eran azules y destruyeron a toda la demás energía llevandose la masa naranja, eso significaba el despertar de las criaturas del cráter quienes estaban deseosas de venganza del hombre que los llevó a ese lugar, no sabía donde estaba pero entre todos esos pudo reconcoer a algunos que ella conocís demasiado bien y rápidamente fueron a saludarla

.

—Amigos— esbozó una sonrisa al ver a sus pokémon de nuevo— Creo que es hora de hacer una visita a nuestro hogar.

Todos asintieron con una mirada maligna, próxima parada San Petesburgo, Rusia.


	16. Chapter 16

ola! ya vengo! oye, ¿sabeis que el 26 de mayo es mi cumple? es decir, mañana. bueno vamos con el capitulo.

**Disclaimer:**ni la historia ni los personajes son mios , sino de sus respectivos autores.

Capitulo 16:Seda color sangre

El día por fin había llegado, sólo era cuestión de un par de horas para que se llevara a cabo el tan esperado enlace, más de la mitad del país se había reunido en tal lugar, la mayoría eran curiosos, otros eran de la prensa pero todos estaban allí por lo mismo nadie podía faltar y cuando me refiero a nadie es muy en serio, el destino de ese tan especial día era incierto amigos y enemigos de la pareja estaban allí incluyendo a una joven asesina que ya todos conocemos quien estaba camuflada entre los curiosos que querían colarse a la magna celebración.

A diferencia de las demás personas, los familiares del chico estaban en total desacuerdo con la boda, cada uno tenía una idea y concepto diferente acerca de la situación pero todos coincidían en que no podían permitirlo.

Los padres del peliverde y sus hermanas no se opusieron al matrimonio porque ellos son fieles a la creencia de dejar a sus hijos vivir su propia vida aunque su futura nuera no fuese como la esperaban.

Por un lado estaba Corina la hija mayor, ella estaba totalmente desconcertada con esto de la boda sobre todo porque la decisión fue tomada a raíz que él quiso olvidar a una de sus exnovias quien por cierto estaba embarazada y se notaba que amaba mucho, simplemente no lo comprendía.

Luego seguía Marian la más polémica de la familia, no había día que los paparazzi no la siguieran por los múltiples escándalos de los que era protagonista y estos cada vez eran peores y muy ridículos, cosa que la familia ya llevaba mucho tiempo de detener ella podría ser un verdadero desastre pero algo que no toleraba es ese matrimonio sin amor al que su hermano estaba sometido.

En tercer lugar iba Gina la más _especial_ de todos así la consideraban porque desde niña ha afirmado ver espíritus y otras cosas de carácter sobre natural por eso la mayoría dice que está loca pero aún así las personas acuden a ella para usarla de _médium _en casos muy particulares y con cierta gente, eso sí todo en secreto para no verse mal ante la sociedad

Y finalmente Anastasia, mejor conocida como Anni quien ahora llevaba el apellido de La Rousse cuando anteriormente era Britishwood, este cambio ocurrió al ser adoptada por la poderosa familia y a pesar de ser la menor era la que más sabía de este tema y la única que conocía la verdadera razón de la boda, Corina y Gina tenían una idea pero ignoraban la magnitud del asunto.

Por otro lado la pareja se preparaba porque en breves instantes se convertirían en marido y mujer pero cada uno tenía opiniones diferentes acerca del suceso.

_"Desgraciadamente es hoy"_

"No puedo creer que ya llegó el día"

"_Debí haberle pedido que se casara conmigo cuando pude hacerlo"_

"Por fin esa gata está muerta"

_"Fue muy rápido"_

"Una eternidad esperé por este día"

"_Con esto mi felicidad ha muerto"_

"Por fin seré feliz para siempre, en el cuento que siempre deseé"

**"Y todo por esta boda"**

Drew salió por la puerta con la cara larga sin ánimo alguno mientras su prometida y futura esposa salió de su habitación con una enorme sonrisa lista para casarse, ya nadie podía detenerla.

La seguridad en la catedral donde se celebraría la boda era minuciosamente resguardado, ni un alma podía colarse allí según las propias palabras del gobierno y el jefe de la guardia de seguridad, tanta gente se requirió ese día que incluyeron a vigilantes novatos sin experiencia alguna; uno de ellos bromeaba con uno de sus compañeros acerca de la declaración anterior.

—El jefe tiene razón, somos los mejores y nadie puede pasarnos— comentó un guardia de seguridad muy joven, rubio, alto de ojos grises con actitud despreocupada.

—Exacto, quiero ver a la pobre persona que se atreva a meterse con nosotros—exclamó su compañero quien era muy parecido al otro, excepto en sus ojos que en este caso eran

Luego de eso rieron sin parar. Hasta que de repente el ambiente comenzó a ponerse frío, muy frío, una ligera capa de nieve comenzó a caer sobre sus cabezas y un polvillo naranja dorado los paralizó por completo, para que después un rayo azul intenso los congelaran por completo. Ella bajó y les lanzó una mirada psicótica.

—Odio a los presumidos ¿Ustedes no chicos?— preguntó sonriente a sus pokemon Glaceon y Beautifly quines asintieron de inmediato—Ya lo sabía, pero escuchen bien esto lo tengo que hacer yo sola así que no deben venir conmigo ustedes vigilen aquí si no regreso en una hora ya sabena donde ir

Todos ya estaban listos en la catedral, amigos y enemigos estaban presentes, Drew ya estaba en el altar solo faltaba la novia...quien entro segundos después,en vez de ir lento como las demás prácticamente corrió, ella quería casarse y ya.

—Bien padre rapidito, que no tengo todo el día— dijo la chica con tono despectivo

El padre la miró algo irritado y empezó a hablar.Típico discurso de matrimonios.

—Estamos aquí reunidos para unir al señor Andrew de La Rousse y la señorita Nahima Chopra en sagrado matrimonio...

Las hermanas de La Rousse se miraron con complicidad, esa boda no podía ocurrir de ninguna manera. La luces parpadearon unos segundos un viento frío corría por todos lados y una especie de sombra que arerrorizaba al publico que lo veía.

La boda transucurrió normal, hasta que llegó la parte más crucial de todas.

—Si alguien tiene una razón por la que no deban casarse que hable ahora o que calle para siempre.

Varias personas se voltearon a ver hasta que alguien dijo...

—Yo me opongo.

Era Anni, la que había hablado, después de eso la gente se llenó de valor y empezó a oponerse también dando cada quien sus razones, se opusieron los padres de él, sus hermanas, algunas amigas e incluso un chico desconocido quien sólo lo hizo para no quedarse atras. Anni volvió a hablar.

—Escucha Nahima, se quien eres y no voy a dejar que...

No acabó la frase por que, la antes nombrada la tomo del brazó y al atrajo hacía a ella colocándole una _katana_ en el cuello pero aún sin degollarla

—¡Todos ustedes se creen muy listos! ¡Pero no es así! ¡No saben con quién se están metiendo! Aqui no es cuestión de sus rídiculas oposiciones, si no de que en verdad me voya a casar con este hombre por que lo amo y ninguna niñita estúpida ni nadie me lo va a impedir, si alguien se acerca ella muere, pero eso sí les advierto...al próximo que diga "Yo me opongo" LO MATO

Una voz salió de atrás

—Yo me opongo. 

Todos voltearon a ver a la dueña de la voz, quien llevaba un largo y sencillo pero hermoso vestido de seda blanca, parecia una princesa con una mirada tétrica y quedó helada y empezó a temblar con horror, mientras cierto chico peliverde la miraba asombrado y facinado, era ella, la niña de sus ojos, el amor de su vida y no le importaba que fuera una cruel asesina

—Esa voz, es im...im...im...imposible, esto es una pesadilla, no puede ser ¡No puede ser!—su voz no podía estar mas llena de miedo al igual que su cara.

— No es ninguna pesadilla, estás muy despierta—habló despectiva y burlescamente, últimamente en su rostro no había estado faltando una sonrisa perturbadora.

—¡Tu estás muerta! muy muerta y enterrada, esto es mi imaginación

—Tú y tu rídicula balita no me hicieron nada, soy como la mala hierba ¡Nunca muero!

—Quizas no estes muerta, pero eso ahorita va a cambiar

Soltó a Anni quien cayó al suelo llorando y las otras dos empezaron un duelo de_ katanas_, se oía como los filosos sables japoneses chocaban y chocaban. Ellas se gritaban sus pensamientos,

—Tu has estado jugando a las encondidas perra, tu tiempo ya pasó estás fuera de forma no puedes vencerme

—¿Yo fuera de forma? Tu eres la abuela que casi tiene treinta ¿No quieres tu silla de ruedas?

—Drew está conmigo ¿por que no te largas con Iván? seguro que el te aceptará pues tan obsesionado que está contigo, tanto que mientras estabamos juntos no paraba de hablar de ti—al decir esto le corto parte del vestido en forma de tajo

—Si por que soy hermosa y con ese tajo ahora me veo más sexy —Nahima observó el corte del vestido y para su desgracia tenía razón, se veía bella y exquisitamente sensual y con esa mirada neurótica era aún mejor...pero...¿Desde cuando tenía esos pensamientos de su peor enemiga? eso la desconcertó y desconcentró un poco.

—Hermosa quizás pero muy puta muy desgraciada una cualquiera así te comportaste con Drew y por eso te embarazó supongo que sólo querias tener sexo con él para embaucarle un hijo y ganar algo de esos milloncitos.

—¡Mentira!

—Aceptalo Balance, eres una zorra

—¡Claro que no!

—Cualquiera, ofrecida

—¡No!

—¡Y por eso se murió tu hija!—Drew al oir eso sintió una puñalada en el corazón ¿Como era posible que su hija estuviese muerta?

—¡Cállate!

—Y que bueno que no trajiste al mundo a una niña que sería igualita a su descarada madre, despertando pasiones en hombres que luego no podría controlar.

Ya había sido suficiente, eso era todo, aunque no le gustara podía soportar que le dijeran todo eso, pero no iba a tolerar que se expresaran así de su hija aunque ésta ya no viviera,empuñó la _katana_ con más fuerza empezó a dar golpes y abanicadas más duras, giró rápidamente y le cortó un brazó -todos quedaron impactados- ahora giró del lado contrario y le rajó el otro brazo para después también cortárselo, Nahima había empezado a llorar del dolor, mientras May dando un giró con la gracia de una bailarina de ballet le cortó la corona de la cabeza dejando ver su cerebro, la chica sudáfricana solamente puso los ojos enormes y antes de que cayera, evocando los recuerdos de su primer asesinato a los once años la ojiazul levantó los brazos y remató a Nahima partiéndola totalmente a la mitad y mientras lo hacía su sangre la cubrió completamente del cabello hasta los pies, no dejaba de chorrear sangre y más sangre. Hasta allí había llegado el _reinado de Laranei_ como se le conoce históricamente aunque en este caso era el _reinado de Nahima_ .

La gente no daba crédito a sus ojos ,varias mujeres empezarona gritar y a pedir auxilio estaban aterrados todos excepto Drew quien le importaba poco la muerte de Nahima y sólo le importaba la madre de su difunta hija además que ya había visto a varias de sus ex-novias desmembradas, incineradas, asfixiadas, chamuscadas llenas de sangre y con los órganos de fuera, esto ya era rutina para él y lo mismo aplicaba para Anni y Gina quien lo habían acompañado en sus aventuras.

May caminaba a lo largo del pasillo, sólo faltaba que las llamas empezaran a salir a su lado, al llegar al centro de la alfombra plateada tomo un poco de la sangre que le escurría y dibujó su famosa rosa, siguió caminando con tranquilidad hasta llegar frente a Drew, ellos no se decían nada sólo se miraban y se miraban hasta que les dió el impulso de abrazarse, a él le valía que su costoso traja se manchara de sangre sólo quería estar con ella y no volver a soltarla nunca...pero en eso las puertas de la catedral se abrieron, era la guardia nacional así que en contra de su voluntad se tuvo que despegar de su amor y empazó a correr para evitar que la atraparan, gracias a los _paparazzis _que estaban allí cegando a los policías tuvo una oportunidad de escapar, empezó a correr librandose hábilmente de las balas que la perseguían dejando el rastro de sangre por donde iba por eso siempre que se eocultaba la hallaban, pero para su fortuna halló un acantilado y sin dudarlo se aventó en el hasta caer en las aguas donde se perdió auxiliada por la espesa niebla.


	17. Chapter 17

ola! vengo con el capi siguiente!

**Disclaimer:**ni la historia ni los personajes son mios, sino de sus respectivos autores.

**ESTE CAPI ES CORTO,NO TIENE NADA DE SANGRE Y TIENE UN FINAL... ¿FELIZ?, SI LO SE, RARO -w- PERO SOLO POR ESTA OCASIÓN. ADEMAS CREO QUE ES UN EXCELENTE PUENTE AL CAPI MÁS SANGRIENTO DEL FIC **

Capitulo 17:Vórtice de tiempo

En todo el mundo se hablaba de lo mismo, no había lugar donde no se comentara. El mundo entero fue azotado con la noticia de que la boda del siglo fue transformada en una tragedia que iba a quedar para los libros de historia y era imposible que fuese olvidado. La policía aún buscaba por las aguas a la mujer _vestida_ de sangre, mejor dicho buscaban el cadáver ya que una persona normal no sobreviviría a tremenda altura. Pero obviamente ella no era nada normal

Nahima había muerto ¡Y qué forma de morir! Lentamente mutilada por su peor enemiga por quien sentía una extraña y repulsiva atracción que nunca entendió ni siquiera antes de morir, e irónicamente "una muerta" que resultó estar viva le quitó la vida. Los jefes habían caído, las reencarnaciones de las prometidas de Shar ya habían sido aniquiladas excepto una, tal y como se predijo, sólo que fue Kheva (Andrea) y no Laranei (Nahima), Drew seguía vivo, y tenía cuatro hermanas, tres biológicas y una adoptiva May se logró embarazar, cosa que Priyanka no hizo ¡Todo había cambiado! La historia había tomado un rumbo muy diferente y para bien de todos.

Pero no sólo el presente estaba cambiando, algo que se creyó que nunca lo podría hacer lo estaba haciendo en ese momento: El pasado.

Un importante acontecimiento del pasado iba a ser sustituido por otro de mayor relevancia, un momento que para ser más exactos era el instante donde Priyanka torturaba a la princesa Elizabeth hasta la muerte.

Pero esta vez algo le dijo a Priyanka que terminara más rápido, sólo decapitó a la princesa y se escapó por la ventana justo antes de que Shar llegara, pero la reacción de este a la muerte de Elizabeth fue muy diferente. No le sorprendió en absolutamente nada, sólo le pareció triste que siendo tan joven haya muerto de esa manera, éste avisó a los guardias y a la reina quienes se la llevaron, él solamente observó la escena. El funeral fue el mismo, eso no fue "distorsionado", pero lo que si cambió fueron las palabras del Maharajá a su heredero e hijo mayor.

—Creo que te debo una disculpa hijo, me he metido en tu vida y no he dejado que tomes tus propias decisiones, pero necesito que dejes actuar como un estúpido y pronto elijas esposa, sé que no tardo en morir por lo que necesito que te cases lo más pronto posible para que puedas heredar, pero escoge a la mujer indicada, no a una que sólo se case contigo por conveniencia como lo hizo tu madre conmigo.

—No te preocupes padre, tengo a la doncella indicada.

Después de esa normal plática son su padre, el chico fue corriendo a buscar a su princesa pues después de recibir la aprobación de su padre ya no había nada que impidiera que estuviesen juntos todo iba a ser diferente a partir de ese momento. La buscó por todos lados hasta que un grupo de sirvientas chismosas le dijeron dónde se encontraba…estaba acostada durmiendo junto al fuego del salón principal, realmente se veía cansada pero eso no le impidió ponerse frente a ella y llamarla con fuerza por su nombre.

— ¡Priyanka! ¡Levántate en este preciso instante!

La chica se levantó con asombrosa velocidad para luego reverenciarlo y tratando de explicar porque estaba durmiendo allí.

—Lo siento su alteza no debí estar aquí, lamento haberlo molestado— dijo disculpándose de todas las maneras posibles.

—Vamos párate cariño no es necesario, la futura soberana del reino no debe arrodillarse nunca.

Sólo le "respondió" con una mirada de lo más confundida

— ¿A qué se refiere? No entiendo ¿Yo soberana? Eso sólo sería posible si…usted y yo

—Exacto…sólo si nos casáramos y ya no te refieras a mí como "usted" o su alteza; ya no quiero que sigas con eso, como mi esposa puedes llamarme como quieras, lamento haberte dejado pero yo no quería me estaban obligando a casarme con Elizabeth porque era rica y era la princesa heredera de Inglaterra y uniríamos dos reinos pero yo siempre te amé a ti y nunca dejaré de hacerlo.

—Pero, ¿y tu padre? No creo que quiera que te cases con una corriente como yo.

—Por él no te preocupes, está de acuerdo en nuestra relación y si lo estuviera, a mí me valdría porque el que a estar contigo soy yo y no él.

Unas pequeñas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos demostrando la felicidad que sentía en ese momento, las palabras que más deseaba ir, su sueño más loco y más lejano se estaba cumpliendo.

La noticia del compromiso del príncipe y la plebeya conmocionó a todo el reino, nadie lo podía creer sobre todo los demás miembros de la familia real quienes desaprobaban que una humilde sirvienta fuera la futura reina de Agra, pero nadie hizo desistir a Shar de casarse. La boda fue impresionante muy elegante, colorida digna de un rey la felicidad estaba al máximo. Pronto se descubrió que la princesa estaba embarazada lo que aumento la inmensa alegría en el reino, poco después el Maharajá muró y Shar subió al trono, meses después nace una niñita de ojos verdes, piel aceitunada y cabello castaño la cual es nombrada Rubina, justo al nacimiento de la niña la tierra tiembla y el cielo es decorado por unas extrañas y coloridas luces en forma de remolino que formaban un espectáculo en el cielo… ¡El pasado había cambiado! Pero en el presente todo seguía aparentemente igual, el cuerpo de la castaña estaba helado en una playa escondida, de repente una luz aparece: Era el espíritu de Priyanka quien en vez de estar vestida con sus usuales trapos rotos, usaba ricos vestidos cubiertos de joyas, además ya no era una jovencita, se miraba como una mujer ya muy mayor y aunque sus cabellos ya no fueran castaños sino plateados, a su edad se veía demasiado bien aún. Miró a la chica con una sonrisa .Con una dulzura que definitivamente no la caracterizaba la despertó y esta última la miró sorprendida.

—Priyanka ¿Qué haces aquí? —La observó detenidamente con mucha impresión— Te ves tan diferente, ahora eres… anciana ¿Qué te pasó?

—Soy diferente mi niña, ahora soy feliz no sé qué pasó pero yo recuerdo haber sido el ser más infeliz sobre la tierra y una magia no sé proveniente sé dónde cambió todo

— ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué ha cambiado?

—Ahora verás muchas cosas que desconoces y varias también han desaparecido, como "El ojo del asesino" en India, justo donde yo maté a Elizabeth, esa habitación ya no se llama así ahora simplemente se registró el asesinato de la princesa, me casé con Shar y tuve dos lindos niños, y no me suicidé, llegue a mi tercera edad y morí tranquila y en mi momento. Tú me veías joven porque al principio morí joven, ahora que todo cambió pues ya me ves ahora.

Miró y regaló a su sangrienta antecesora una dulce y sincera sonrisa, de verdad se mostraba feliz por ella, pero rápido se le quitó cuando se dio cuenta de algo muy importante que no había captado al principio.

— Espera. Si te casaste y tuviste hijos eso quiere decir que…

—No te prometo nada May pero, hay una pequeña posibilidad.

—Hoy lo vi, y lo abracé. Sentí que aún me amaba, además sentí esas chispas como el día nos conocimos en ese crucero.

—Él aún te ama y siempre te amará y debes ser feliz con él, pero para ser feliz tienes que acabar con todos lo que se interpongan y sabes a lo que me refiero, matar no es bueno pero ese infeliz merece que lo desmiembren lentamente y sólo si muere la paz regresara al mundo, el creé que estás muerta eso te da ventaja, además de que esta locamente obsesionado contigo, muchos de tus enemigos se distraían con tu belleza y eso te daba oportunidad de matarlos y eso es bueno pero no te quita capacidad, usa eso para el bien y vencerás.

—Pero ¿Dónde lo encontraré? Podría estar en cualquier parte del mundo

—Vamos si tuvieras que ubicar a un pervertido, millonario y feo jefe de la mafia rusa ¿A dónde irías?

May soltó una pequeña risita, Priyanka tenía razón la respuesta era muy sencill

—Es hora de visitar el Imperatorskoĭ bashne— dijo la ojiazul con una sonrisa macabra.


	18. Chapter 18

Ola! Traigo contii !

**Disclaimer:**ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen , sino a sus respectivos autores .

Sorpresas, parte I

Últimamente todo estaba pasando en Rusia, los sangrientos acontecimientos estaban en boca de todo el mundo y eso empezó a aterrar a la gente quienes se alborotaban por el simple pensamiento de que algo así les podría pasar, pero ahora la ola sangrienta sólo podía llegar a un lugar: El magnífico _Imperatorskoĭ bashne;este imponente edificio pasaría a ser la mansión Playboy de Rusia y otro no podía ser el dueño más que Iván. Poder acceder a ella era el sueño de muchos pero sólo aquellos de confianza del jefe mafioso podían entrar en el lugar._

Después de haber matado a todos sus enemigos potenciales secundarios a May sólo le importaba ir por el principal, el objeto de casi todo su odio y repudio, no podía ni verlo ni oir hablar de él ; contrario a la situación del otro quien la deseaba con toda el alma _¡Que ironía!Pensaría uno, pero así era realmente. Ella andaba por un camino semi escondido cubierto de hermosas piedras de ónix, un camino que pocos conocían y justamente era para llegar a dicha mansión, donde justo se celebraba una fiesta, una enorme fiesta festejando que todos los enemigos del _Círculo negrohabía sido eliminados y todo gracias a Iván… pero todo eso era una triste ilusión para todos ellos pues su más grande enemiga estaba viva y nadie importante lo sabía, pero si May era del grupo ¿Cómo paso a ser su enemiga? Fácil. Iván les dijo que ella los había delatado hace dos años y luego ellos la mandaron a matar justo mientras estaba embarazada por lo tanto era más vulnerable y después de eso la tomaron como muerta y creyeron haber solucionado el problema…__

— ¡Traigan al próximo grupo! —gritaron dentro de la mansión

—Como siempre Iván no pierde el tiempo— se dijo la castaña a sí misma.

Subió unas cuantas escaleras y llegó a la puerta donde rápidamente la dejaron pasar, era obvio, cualquier mujer bonita era más que admitida allí, se introdujo a una sala donde cientos de mujeres hacían fila para ingresar a una habitación en especial, se sentó en una banca morada a esperar un rato el momento adecuado para entrar. Pero en ese momento se le acercó una pelirroja de ojos grises más que furiosa que la haría experimentar un _Deja vú…_

— ¡Oye yo estaba sentada aquí, así que muévete! —

—No—respondió sin interés alguno

— ¡Quítate muñequita! — inquirió con el mismo tono y actitud

— ¿Muñequita? Mira quien lo dice ¿O acaso tan fea eres para reconocer la belleza?

— ¿Ah? —Se mostró la pelirroja más que confundida— ¿Cómo es eso? ¿No era lo de fea? ¡No lo entiendo!

—Además de inteligente— se burló la ojiazul con sutileza

La otra chica sintiéndose "ofendida" empezó a insultarlas de mil maneras posible, pero ninguna surgía efecto en ella, hasta que la mujer de los ojos grisáceos citó unas palabras casi conocidas retumbaron en su cabeza…

_¡Serás la más bella, pero nunca la mejor!_

Empezó a recordar su último examen en un templo lejano, donde elegirían a los mejores estudiantes para poder ser parte de la resistencia del _Círculo negro, donde la pusieron a combatir con varios sobresalientes guerreros, pero ninguno pudo vencerla, demostró ser una adversara increíble pero que su maestro nunca pudo reconocer, para él sólo era una niña linda, delicada que necesitaba atención y sobre todo un hombre que la mantuviera. Y creía que era hora de hacérselo saber._

—Lárgate de aquí— gritó el maestro despectivamente

— ¿Pero por qué? —preguntó sorprendida

—Ya es tiempo de que asumas lo que en realidad eres, una mujer, una sirvienta—repitió de la misma forma

— ¡Ni usted cree eso anciano! ¡Usted sabe que soy la mejor!

— ¿La mejor? ¡Por favor! Estos jóvenes todo el tiempo te han dejado ganar, ellos no quieren herirte _¡Serás la más bella, pero nunca la mejor!_

Irritada por todos esos comentarios tomo una daga cercana y con una velocidad increíble se la clavó en la garganta ante la mirada atónita de todos quienes no se atrevieron a atentar contra ella por miedo a que les hiciera algo, seguido de eso salió del templo destruyendo todo lo que la ligaba a ese lugar y juró jamás regresar.

Regresando al presente, ella sólo decidió cerrar los ojos e ignorar lo que acababa de oir. Pero la pelirroja seguía insistiendo cada vez más.

Iván por lo tanto terminaba de darse un buen banquete con varias chicas en su habitación privada, ya faltaba poco para que entrara el siguiente grupo de chicas

— ¿Entonces no te hizo caso? — preguntó una de ellas

—No—dijo el mafioso melancólico— Ella tan perfecta, tan perfecta para mí

— ¡Que tonta es! —Inquirió otra consolándolo— ¿Con un hombre tan apuesto y rico como tú? Cualquiera caería

—Cierto hermosas además que le hago ella ya está muer…

No terminó la frase porque se escucharon gritos de pánico en el salón de afuera, velozmente las chicas salieron de allí e Iván las siguió para ver lo que pasaba, sus ojos se agrandaron al ver a una molestosa pero bella chica pelirroja de ojos grises tirada en el suelo bañada en sangre y quedó completamente helado al ver la rosa dibujada en sangre. Totalmente impactado se mete al otro cuarto pero la puerta extrañamente se cierra sola lo que lo asusta aún más, pero nada puede superar la cara que puso al voltear y ver a una hermosa mujer con un vestido blanco entallado, unos zapatos de tacón del mismo color, con una _Lightning Hawken la mano y una mirada con sed de venganza._

—Bonjour Iván— dijo la chica

(n/a: pensé que quedaría mejor poner las dos partes en un mismo capítulo )

Sorpresas, Pt 2

Ambas miradas eran intensas, la de él sorprendida y maravillada, la de ella llena de odio y repugnancia, pero con el mismo grado de destello, ninguno decía nada pero sus gestos hablaban por ambos y aunque ella pudo ya haberlo matado, lo que quería era verlo sufrir, verlo pedir piedad, cosa que indudablemente en su vida no había hecho se levanta y empieza a caminar rodeando al hombre quien no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

—Vaya no sabía que los angelitos estaban cayendo del cielo y lo digo literalmente —exclamó el hombre con vulgaridad total, sabía que ella se enojaría pero no pudo contener las ganar de decirlo,estaba demasiado extasiado.

—Solo dime cómo quieres que te mate— dijo totalmente irritada y molesta, ese era un claro momento para no estar hablando de eso.

—No puedo creerlo ¡estás viva! Hermosa mi amor esas mujeres no me importan, sólo tú eres la que me roba el sueño, con la que quiero estar.

—Lo que vayas a decir dilo rápido y espero que sea de real importancia

— ¿Por qué me hablas así preciosa? ¿Qué acaso no sabes que yo soy el mejor para ti? Soy rico, podría darte lo que tú quisieras, todos tus caprichos serían cumplidos y obtendrías más poder del que podrías imaginar, seríamos temida hasta por los más crueles y despiadados del mundo, demás sumado a esa belleza y letalidad… ¡Lo tendrías todo!

Ella esbozó una mueca de disgusto que rápidamente evolucionó en una sonrisa forzada.

— ¡Claro que no tendría todo! Me haría falta…

— ¡Yo te amo y con eso es suficiente!

—Tu no me amas— calló cinco segundos y continuó — me deseas….y eso es muy muy muy diferente.

— ¿Por qué no me amas? ¡Lo único que necesito para ser feliz es tu amor!

—Pues jamás serás feliz…porque mi amor ya tiene un dueño…

Esas palabras lo enfurecieron demasiado y empezó a gritar con todas sus fuerzas

— ¡Cómo es posible que sigas enamorada de ese! Después de que te botó como basura ¿cómo es posible que lo sigas queriendo! No te entiendo ¡estas enferma

La furia se le acumuló tanto que no pudo evitar sacar una pistola y disparar a la castaña quien con su ya famosa sobrehumana velocidad, logró evitar sin problemas empezando un duelo a muerte.

Mientras tanto en un lugar no muy lejano el peliverde caminaba en compañía de Gina por una plaza, claro debidamente camuflados porque su fama más los sucesos recién ocurridos era la combinación perfecta que daba como resultado a millones de chicas y de paparazzis acosándolo sin descanso.

—Jamás pensé que me agradaría tanto ver morir a alguien—inquirió la chica mientras soltaba una pequeña risa

—Yo prefiero no decir nada

—Vamos Drew es una broma

El chico miró a su hermana creando un gesto queriendo decir "¿En serio?"

—Bueno quizás no—admitió ligeramente apenada

—Lo imaginé.

—Vamos hermano anímate, ya la volverás a ver

— ¿Y que hay si no? La vida de un asesino es impredecible además ella no tiene la culpa, no conozco ese lado de su historia pero se que fue porque la molestaron y provocaron, superficialmente parecerá ruda pero en el fondo es sumamente dulce y vulnerable

—Lo creo pero…

—Un segundo ¿hoy que día es?—preguntó emocionado

—Emmm... ¿30 de Diciembre?

—Exacto…Hoy es el día Gina—exclamó con sumo júbilo

— ¿Día de qué? Estoy confundida y es raro que yo este confundida porque la gente dice que la que siempre confundo soy yo por que confundir esta en mi sangre que confunde…. ¡Ay ya me enredé!

—Como siempre…—se ríe mientras saca su celular y marca un número, espera varios segundos hasta que alguien contesta— ¿Bueno? ¿Hola?

— ¿A quién le hablas? — cuestionó confundida

— A Corina

— ¿Y porque lo haces?

— ¿Recuerdas que su "novio" es dueño de la Mega Torre de Nueva York?

—Sí pero no sé qué tiene que ver

—Luego te explico tu ve a la casa y trae a Anni, nos vemos en el centro en una hora

— ¿OK? — dijo aún confundía y obedeciendo a su hermano menor salió directo a esa enorme mansión que ellos simplemente llamaban casa.

Ellos no contaron con que una persona escuchó toda la conversación, pero se notaba con una sonrisa y detrás de esa persona una inmensa ráfaga de viento lo seguía.

Volviendo al lugar de la masacre, los disparos seguían sonando pero no habían salido de la habitación, hasta que se acabaron –o eso parecía- los lugares "anti balas" y la pelea se amplió al siguiente cuarto aún lleno de gente, principalmente de mujeres.

Todo estaba al rojo vivo, literalmente, aquellos sólo se preocupaban por matarse el uno al otro sin tomar en cuenta quienes estaban en medio. Eran cincuenta personas en el salón, primero murieron dos se disparos certeros a la cabeza por parte de él –todo porque le estorbaban-, después una poderosa ráfaga terminó con la vida de cinco más atravesándoles el cuerpo reventándoles los órganos y derramando litros y litros de sangre en una respuesta por parte de ella.

Atrás de él aparecieron sus aliados quienes sin dudar empezaron a disparar frenéticamente a la ojiazul

Parecía un juego de ajedrez, el rey al centro, junto a él las torres, caballos, alfiles y el resto eran los peones inocentes los cuales serían los primeros en caer, pero a ellos les hacía la pieza que más se mueve y también la más letal: La Reina…

Pero eso ahorita ya no valía tanto de la suerte –lo que había salvado a Iván la mayor parte del tiempo- sino de precisión exacta y en eso… Ella era la mejor.

Sacando una segunda pistola atada a su pierna y dando un impresionante giro en el aire, lanzó varios cuchillos que atravesaron por completo a los secuaces, uno sobrevivió pero minutos después chamuscado por el mismo al intentar usar un lanzacohetes y ponerlo al revés, este explotó y no quemó…desvaneció a varias almas presentes

_Seguían cayendo peones del tablero…_

_Más sobrevivían los peones que las piezas importantes…_

_La sangre caía por galones…_

_Se percibía el olor a carne quemada…_

_La balas rebotaban dando a quienes no las merecían…_

_Y ninguno de los dos pensaba ceder, primero muertos…._

Los minutos pasaron y por fin el último civil había caído, sólo eran ellos dos sin nadie más que interrumpiera su "fiesta" hasta que finalmente al jefe de la mafia se le agotaron las municiones y quedó a merced de su diosa quien lo amenazaba con una poderosa arma en su cabeza

—Bien es todo— sonrió la ojiazul con satisfacción

—Un buen asesino siempre tiene un as bajo la manga dulzura y si no me quitas esa pistola de encima le dispararé a lo que esté detrás de ti ahora — agregó con un tono confiado y siniestro

— ¡Ja! ¿Y crees que me importa eso? — dijo soltando una estrepitosa carcajada

—Debería

—En verdad que eres tonto acaso crees que yo…

No terminó de decir lo que pensaba porque una pequeña voz la distrajo totalmente, era una vocesita muy risueña, como de un niño pequeño y más paralizado quedó cuando esta dijo:

— ¿Mami?

Volteó velozmente para ver a una pequeña niña de aproximadamente dos años quien llevaba un lindo vestido blanco, ésta era peliverde y poseía un par de enormes ojos azul zafiro idénticos a los de ella. El corazón empezó a latirle con violenta velocidad, y no pudo evitar una lágrima soltar, mientras Iván se liberaba y ponía la pistola que anteriormente lo amenazaba en la cabeza de ella, sonrió y con voz burlona preguntó:

— ¿No querrás ser una mala madre o sí?...


	19. Chapter 19

Ola! Vengo con la esperada conti! Chicos y chicas... Este es el penúltimo capítulo espero que lo disfruten.

**Disclaimer:**Ni la historia ni los personajes son míos, sino de sus respectivos autores.

Muere la Rosa y Nace la Leyenda Parte 1

_— ¿No querrás ser una mala madre verdad?..._

Era lo que más retumbaba dentro de ella, pero ¿Cómo era posible? ¡Su hija estaba muerta! ¡Era imposible! Lo primero que pensó es que era una mala broma que jugaba con su corazón, una trampa de lo más cruel que azotaba su alma..Pero también era imposible negar el impresionante parecido entre ellas; Esa niña era su viva imagen, totalmente idéntica a su persona física, toda igual….quizás exceptuando hermosa cabellera verde esmeralda, eso lo decía todo era obvio que su padre era…

—Drew…

— ¿Sorprendida hermosa?— **habló el hombre mientras quitaba el arma de la mano de la chica para poder amenazarla de muerte ahoraBueno creo que ya te diste cuenta de que ese "As" No era tan patético como tú creías, de hecho por el simple hecho de venir de ti es obvio que no lo es, pero al ver que te quedaste "Helada" Te lo contaré: Cuando pensé que tu estabas más que muerta me dijeron que tu hija había sobrevivido, pensé que eras un vegetal y la niña viva en algo muerto…Pensé en matarla e incluso la mande a eliminar pero esos cobardes no tuvieron la valentía para hacerlo así que me la entregaron y al verla supe que sería una mujer de excepcional belleza tal como su madre y abuela,decidí llamarla Vida en honor a todas las vidas que hemos quitado y también me di cuenta de que no todo estaba perdido..Pues al crecer por fin tendría a la mujer que tanto he deseado…**

— ¡Estás enfermo o qué? ¡Eres un maldito viejo imbécil! Tú has estado obsesionado, traumado con las mujeres de mi familia, suerte que no tuve una hermana para que también quisieras convertirla en una de tus malditas zorras… ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Acaso crees que una mujer podría amarte? ¡Eso no pasará! ¡Sólo quieres que se te pare con cualquier mujer bella y eso es porque jamás has estado con ninguna!

Eso al hombre LE DOLIÓ sobre todo porque… ¡era verdad! Las mujeres que pagaba sólo era para que le hablaran, bailaran y se desnudaran frente a él pero ninguna de ellas quiso acostarse con el porqué era totalmente impotente y ellas creían merecer algo mejor, apenas salían y se iban a buscar con quienes divertirse entre esos "quienes" estaban los guardias, los socios etc.

Furioso el jefe apretó el gatillo…

Y…

¡Sorpresa! El arma no tenía municiones, la castaña sonrió y soltó una carcajada estrepitosa

— ¿Te engañé verdad?

El dolor era inmenso, sacó un arma de su ropa y empezó a disparar contra la bella morena quien lo primero que hizo fue tomar a la niña y llevarsela, el seguía disparando sin control, los gritos fuera de la sala continuaban, la siguió al próximo cuarto rompiendo todo lo que estuviese a su paso...Al llegar a la sala con los montones de mujeres colocó una bomba especial y encerró a todas. Ellas sólo gritaban y lloraban ignorando que pronto iban a desaparecer que pronto solo serian carne chamuscada en el suelo sin vida. Iba a matar a todas esa mujeres que se burlaron de él,la cabeza empezó a arderle sin parar su rostro se puso tan rojo como el fuego el todo el coraje que sentía.

May mientras tanto había llegado al acensor y entró con Vida, al abrazó fuertemente y la bajó, se puso a su nivel y le habló con acento amoroso y con una lágrima bajando por su mejilla

— Quizas no sea la mejor madre para ti, pero eso no significa que no te ame, yo te amo a ti y a tu padre y quizás no salga viva de aquí pero quiero que tu sigas adelante, que tengas una gran vida como tu nombre, pero no por las que quité sino por todo lo que te espera, se que tu papá está cerca y espero que se encargue de ti que te cuide y te de todo, también tendrás a tus tías que aunque no conocí Drew me contó de ellas y se que te adorarán. Suerte mi pequeña Vida..

De nuevo la abrazó y depositó un beso en su mejillael cual la niña correspondió y le sonrió, May salió del ascensor y apretó el botón que llegaba al primerpiso, sacó rápido la mano y dejó que su hija bajara sola.

Apenas se cerró al puerta y una potente bala le rozó por el brazo, ella corrió sin vacilar para resguardar su existencia...

Por otro lado no muy lejos de allí el peliverde y su hermana se encontraban entre montones de curiosos que llenaban calles y calles, al prinicipio quisieron esperar pero si seguían así se tomarian horas para pasar.

— Drew,es inútil ¡Es imposible que pasemos por este tumulto! Además dijiste que era de la Mega Torre de Nueva York ¡y esto es Rusia!

— ¡Es que tu no lo entiendes Gina¡ ¡hoy es día 30! las torres máximas se interconectan y eso significa que La Mega Torre y el Imperatorskoi Bashne estarán interlazadas

— ¿Y? — Preguntó la mujer más que confundida!— ¡Por favor sabes quer soy de bajo entendimiento!

— Si la noticia de que se escucharon gritos, balazos y demás es correcta su autora debe de estar allí y puedo monitorearla

Gina al fin entendió.

— Ohh! ¡¿Por que no empezaste por allí imbecil?

Una voz conocida los llamó por detrás

— ¡Drew, Gina por aquí vengan!

Ambos volteraron a ver a una muchacha hermosa, la cual tenía una prótesis en vez de brazo izquierdo.

— ¿Andrea?

— La misma

— ¿Que haces aquí? — Dijeron los hermanos al mismo tiempo

— Me enteré de la situación y bueno...quise venir a ayudar, tengo la forma de entrar al Imperatorskoi Bashne

— ¿Como? — Pregunto la chica mística

— Una vez un hombre horrible y malvado me trajo aquí y quiso forzarme a casarme con él, fue horrible no me dejaba en paz, no lo soportaba

Ambos abrazaron a Andrea para depronto...

Una fuerte explosión se escuchó cerca, era de la gran mansión...Poco después lloviéron litros y litros de sangre durante algunos segundos...

**~Muere La Rosa Y Nace La Leyenda Pt 2~**

_"Sabía que ella estaba aquí"_ Se dijo el peliverde a si mismo

Andrea miró sus manos manchadas de la tétrica lluvia con horror…

— ¿Es sangre? ¡Dios mío! La sangre me aterra, cuando perdí mi brazo no podía ni mirarme en un espejo; Sí soy miedosa y quizás débil, pero así soy yo

—Mi hermano y yo ya nos acostumbramos a verlo, tantas muertes y tantas exnovias de él asesinadas que la sangre ya se volvió cotidiano en nuestras vidas, desde que Drew supo que su hija murió se volvió mucho más frío pero ahora no está dispuesto a perder a May y le valdrá su condición de asesina.

—Eso es romántico y a la vez…perturbador

—En este loco mundo de todo puede pasar, ya nada me sorprende

—Bueno eso es verdad.

El chico seguía pensando detenidamente, vió pasar un pokemon –específicamente un Umbreon- cosa que le sorprendía aún pues su regreso había sido hace muy poco…y este se le quedó mirando fijamente como tratando de darle un mensaje…

Segundos después un Espeon también lo miró e introdujo a su mente vanos recuerdos de tristeza en su vida pero esta vez notó algo distinto…Vió escenas que jamás en su vida le habían ocurrido, venían desde la perspectiva de otra persona donde claramente notó que una estampida atacó a su amada, varios de sus asesinatos y sobre todo…como un pequeño bulto rosado era llevado por unos hombres de un destruido hospital... Lo primero que llego a su pensamiento "_Mi hija" _Volteó para no ver la brutal escena donde masacraban a la criatura, pero algo se lo impedía, rendido decidió ver aquella brutalidad….

Pero se sorprendió al ver que no era lo que esperaba

Observó como el bulto iba a ser macheteado por un sujeto todo de negro enmascarado, pero éste comenzó a llorar y no pudo hacerlo; Varios de sus compañeros trataron pero los sentimientos y la lástima los vencieron, así que decidieron llevársela y dejarla en una puerta de una residencia muy oculta. Con una nota para luego huir despavoridos, minutos después donde un hombre le recogió leyó la nota y aunque al principio se enfureció…decidió destapar a la niña, con escaso cabello verde y unos espectaculares ojos azul zafiro, el sujeto la miró de nuevo y esta vez esbozo una sonrisa macabra y hasta…¿Esperanza?

Inmediatamente ingresó con la pequeña al interior de la casa

Luego de eso más imágenes desde la perspectiva de Iván siguieron invadiendo su cabeza, hasta llegar al momento donde el jefe mafioso tomó un arma para perseguir a…

— ¡May!

Gina y Andrea se asustaron un poco por el repentino grito

—Drew que te pasa, que tiene May ¡Háblame!

—Es que…es que ella está allí en el Imperatorskoi Bashne yo lo sé, lo sé muy bien acabo de verlo, puedo sentirlo— articuló casi gritando y demasiado rápido

—Lo sé hermano pero…

—Y no sólo es ella también está Vida, mi Vida

— ¿Vida?— dijeron ambas al unísono

—Sí, sí pero bueno eso no importa ahora sólo se que debo ir a verlas, ayudarlas no soy tan bueno como ella pero… ¡Eso que importa!...Andrea ¿Por dónde dijiste que podemos entrar a la mansión?

—Eh…este por la colina de Vasilev, es una vía de acceso rápido

—Bien entonces iré—pronunció mientras empezaba a correr con dirección a esa colina

— ¡Idiota, no puedes ir sólo!

— ¿Ah no? Sólo obsérvame—contestó haciendo caso omiso a las peticiones de quedarse de su hermana.

Las chicas se quedaron pensando sobre "Vida" ¿Qué era vida? ¿El aliento? ¿Una forma de hablar? O quizás ¿Una persona? Después de eso vieron llegar a cientos de patrullas policiacas las cuales intentaban entrar, pero los peatones y curiosos los cuadriplicaban en número.

Nuevamente Rusia estaba en el ojo del huracán, los sucesos ocurridos se hicieron cada vez peor hasta llegar al punto cumbre que se desarrollaba en la extensa mansión.

Justamente dentro de ella, toda una parte del edificio estaba destruida las paredes estaban manchadas de sangre, todas esas chicas, guardias y otros sujetos habían muerto de la peor forma, órganos vitales, algunos huesos regados en el suelo como piedras en el camino…

En aquel lugar sólo quedaban tres almas con aliento: Iván, May y Vida quien había sido salvada por su madre por lo que no sufrió daño alguno, pero los otros dos no corrieron con la misma suerte, mientras él quedo estampado en la pared del pasillo cerca de la sala principal, mientas que ella había quedado bajo una enorme aunque ligera plancha de metal; Ambos semi inconscientes, heridos y poco quemados pero aún con muchas ganas de terminar lo que habían empezado. Ella en su cabeza pensaba en todo lo que había sucedido hasta ahora.

_"No puedo creer que haya llegado hasta aquí, todavía recuerdo cuando era una niña cuando asesiné por primera vez a esa chica presumida, quité muchas vidas pero ya lo traía en mis mente, fui humillada por muchos y acabé con sus vidas, aún me duele haberme alejado de mi familia tiene años que no los veo..¡Qué ganas de decirles a mis padres que son abuelos! O a mi hermano que es tío. Ser una asesina no es fácil en especial porque todos quieren matarte apenas y tomas el negocio, no me arrepiento de ser lo que soy si no de matar a muchos inocentes, me lo dijeron mis colegas, mis pokemon y seguramente Drew piensa lo mismo, recuerdo bien a Jennifer como sonreía a pesar de quitársela a otros, ella era mi ejemplo, no se…cómo es que ella era tan feliz ¿¡Cual era su secreto! Logré vengarme, pero jamás fui feliz, bueno quitando lo de Drew y ahora de Vida, pero ¿Y el resto de mi vida?"_

_—"Eso no es verdad mi pequeña rosa sangrienta"_

_—"¿Priyanka? ¿Qué haces en mi mente?_

_—"Soy parte de ti ¿recuerdas?"_

_—"Sí pero pensé que nunca volvería a verte"_

_—"Siempre estaré contigo, antes eras mi sucesora, ahora eres mi descendiente y estamos aun más conectadas que antes…Veo que descubriste que tu hija vive ¿no?"_

_— "¿Tu lo sabías?"_

_—"No. Pero tenía la esperanza, y así fue"_

_—"Bien ahora sí, es el momento niña, no hay de otra esta es la última batalla. de aquí o sale vivo él o sales viva tú y obviamente la vencedora debes ser tú"_

_— "¿Pero cómo?"_

_—"Ese hombre y tú tienen algo en común, los dejan y sobreviven; Ninguno de los dos se ha quedado a finiquitar al otro, tienen un enorme talento para sobrevivir así que esta vez ¡No lo dejes! ¡Dale punto final! Y sé que eres una asesina de élite con tácticas y estrategias más que pulidas, pero...Esta vez quiero que regreses a tus comienzos a esas casi inocentes formas de casi morir que veías de niña, porque aunque suene muy tonto es la mejor forma de matar a alguien así"_

A May le llegó un recuerdo de su infancia, cuando estaba frente a su televisor viendo algunas caricaturas que definitivamente la mataban de risa, era muy gracioso ver como a esos personajes nada les pasaba por más cosas que encima les echaran siempre vivían, pero recordaba una en especial que la llenó de curiosidad y esa ahora después de casi 20 años, era su respuesta:

—Lo tengo.

La familia de Drew, La familia de May y todo el mundo veían las noticias, querían saber que estaba pasando allí ¿Habría un nuevo espectáculo sangriento? Indudablemente…Sí

Pero también las mafias estaban al pendiente, cualquiera que los dos que muriera sería bueno para ellos y si eran ambos mejor, eran demasiado peligrosos incluso para ellos, su crueldad era ya legendaria, ni siquiera esos sicarios tenían la mente tan enferma y retorcida como aquellos dos exponentes, La Mafia venía de Italia, pero ese par de asesinos rusos habían transformado **_«La Cosa Nostra» _**en**_ «Svoe Deloo» _**

Templos, lugares donde los creyentes van a pedir, ofrendar y otras cosas…Nuevamente las estatuas de deidades hindúes vuelven a brillar, pero esta vez de un color rojo incandescente y no sólo fue en Agra ni en el resto del país sino en diversos lugares de todo el mundo, rayos de color negro de todo el planeta llegaron a San Petersburgo, precisamente sobre el Imperatorskoi Bashne y empezaron a formar una inmensa nube negra que no dejaba de sacar truenos y rayos los cuales comenzaron a atacar a todos los civiles, llegaban al suelo y destruían cosas, la gente huyó con miedo a ser alcanzado y achicharrado por un fuerte rayo.

Parecían demonios surcando los cielos, demonios que sólo tenían en la mente su objetivo y que deprimían a los que estaban cerca.

—Bien, necesito un arma… ¡¿Dónde guarda Iván las malditas armas?

Busco como loca por lo que quedaban de algunas habitaciones, pero todo ya había sido destruido en la explosión, trataba de adivinar dónde podía haber arsenal escondido, siguió así por varios minutos halló una pistola, exactamente una Tokarev TT-33, un arma ya vieja pero no le quitaba la fama de su precisión y diseño simple.

Aún herida la chica empezó a caminar dando pasos cortos pero seguros, esta vez no se podía dar el lujo de dar un movimiento en falso pues cualquier error podría costarle la vida, los demonios que sobrevolaban el lugar habían empezado a meterse al edificio…estaban buscando algo, más bien a alguien…

En pocos segundos la ojiazul empezó a experimentar dolores intensos en la cabeza, un frio extremo que la hacía temblar de forma espantosa, su piel se estaba volviendo más que pálida

_"Es hora de que te pagues los que nos hiciste_" dijo una voz en su cabeza

_"Haremos que te mate"_ secundo otra

_"Y luego te llevaremos nosotras_" agrego una tercera

Eran las voces, eran los espíritus, los demonios… de las difuntas ex novias de Drew que venían a vengarse.

— ¡May!—gritaba una furiosa voz del mundo real— ¡Esconderte del mí no te hará que sobrevivas ahora sal cobarde! ¡¿No quisiste ser mi mujer? ¿Así que muérete perra!

Ella estaba en un dilema, aquellas voces demoniacas en su cabeza no la dejaban pensar ni moverse, ni nada, indudablemente si Iván la encontraba ahora sería su fin.

_"Niña no te rindas, yo me encargaré de estas ¡Sólo acaba con aquel maldito infeliz!"_

_"Priyanka, no sè"_

_"Tú jamàs habías dicho No sè"_

_"No me concentro, estoy mal"_

_"¿Qué le paso a aquella mujer que quería convertirse en la mejor asesina de todas y ser reconocida? ¿Acaso quieres seguir siendo sólo la cara linda? ¿Entonces tu maestro ese viejo hipócrita y misógino tenía razón? Es cierto que ¿Serás la más bella pero nunca la mejor?"_

_Serás la más bella pero nunca la mejor…_

_Serás la más bella pero nunca la mejor…_

_Serás la más bella pero nunca la mejor…_

_Serás la más bella pero nunca la mejor…_

De la nada volvió a sentir fuerza, ahora Priyanka se encargaba de los demonios y ella iba por "El Pez Gordo"

Nuevamente sintió que una bala la rosaba, se oculto tras un muro y empezó a disparar, el hombre respondía de la misma manera, era un severo tiroteo con armas de alto poder, si la bala los alcanzaban moriría, pero ninguno tenía deseos de ceder.

Ella lanzó cuchillos a su agresor pero este los esquivo respondiendo con unas granadas que con gran habilidad la chica esquivo y evito que la dañaran. Esa fue la chispa que declaró la guerra.

En la misma edificación, el ascensor había terminado ya su trayecto y la pequeña Vida seguía allí esperando a que alguien la sacara y no pasó mucho antes de que esto pasara, la puerta se abrió allí entro el hombre heredero a la máxima fortuna del planeta quien no puedo evitar enternecerse al ver a la niñita sentada en el suelo mirando para todos lados

— ¿Vida?

— ¡Papi!— gritó emocionada mientras corría a abrazar a su progenitor

—Yo no sabía de tu existencia pero….veo que tu sí de la mía

La nena reía y no paraba de abrazar a su papá quien correspondía los gestos afectuosamente, este último la levanto en brazos y la sacó de allí.

Rápidamente empezó a caminar y a tratar de volver a pasar por la colina, esto al darse cuenta de que estaba bloqueada.

Regresando con los asesinos quienes continuaban, disparándose, rompiendo cosas, derribando ventanas, muros y demá gente por afuera no paraba de gritar y de deducir que pasaba adentro o más bien de lo que quedaba en pie entre ellas.

Así siguieron hasta que se les acabaron las municiones, ella tomo una katana de la pared y él la imitó

— ¿Parece que lo resolveremos del modo antiguo no hermosa?

—Las balas son para los débiles

— ¿Entonces por qué no las usas?—respondió dando el primer golpe

—Obviamente porque soy fuerte ¿Acaso sólo mirabas mi cuerpo para nunca haberte dado cuenta?—contestó bloqueando y contraatacando

—Admito que es verdad, pues sólo para eso la gente te podría mirar

Eso la enojó y atacó aún más fuerte. Las katanas se tocaban muchas veces casi se rebanan, corrían se alejaban sin dejar de luchar, él casi le corta un brazo en un ataque y ella la cabeza...Se aventaban cosas que encontraban. Algunas bombas extras explotaban a los alrededores dándoles impulsos para saltar y llegar con fuerza, pero ambos esquivaban sin importar que tan fuerte fuera lo que se lanzaran.

La chica cayó por segundos, los demonios la afectaron un poco

_"Priyanka ¿Estás bien?"_

_"Lo siento, una de ellas me tomó por sorpresa"_

Ese minúsculo momento hizo que el jefe mafioso, la derribara y con la katana le rompiera parte el pantalón que portaba.

— ¡Oye! Ya sé que te gusto pero… ¡eso me costó caro, es seda pura!

No terminó de dar su queja porque, una última bomba debajo de ellos explotó, el muro que tenían al lado y sacándolos volando hacia unas vigas de metal delgada…

Justo encima de los miles de curiosos, de las cámaras que no perdían ni uno de los movimientos…Todos tenían caras de asombro, miedo, emoción y emociones inexplicables.

En una reacción rápida ella trato de decapitarlo, pero él se movió de inmediato, el sonido de los filos tocándose era ensordecedor, aunque estaban lejos del suelo el eco retumbaba por los alrededores y llegaban al público masivo…ambos trataban de no caer,., pues el lugar donde se desplazaban era demasiado estrecho y estaba a casi mil metros de altura y con una tormenta encima

—Oigan chicas ¿qué está pasando?— dijo Drew llegando al lugar con su hija en brazos

—Están a punto de matarse allá arriba, y tu novia está mal porque sé que es ella y f…. ¿Y esa niña?—preguntó la chica ojiverde confundida

—Ella es tú sobrina Vida, es una larga historia

— ¿Sobrina? ¡¿Cómo? ¡Dímelo Andrew!

—Nuestra hija está viva, ella es hija de May y mía la que aquella vez descubrimos en México que venía en camino

—¿En serio? No puedo creer…

No terminó de hablar porque fue interrumpida.

— ¡Miren un rayo toco la viga!—gritó un hombre señalando hacia arriba donde se hallaba la pelea

Todos miraron al lugar indicado…

Todo era cada vez peor, el agotamiento ya se había acercado un poco a los dos aunque no era mucho. Seguían allí saltando de viga en viga tratando de aniquilar a su enemigo, pero la limitada forma de desplazarse era un enorme problema para ambos.

— ¡Ya ríndete linda ya te vez cansada!

— ¡Que no tienes otra cosa que decir!

—No

Dicho esto, al dar un espectacular giro el hombre cortó parte del cabello de la asesina y de su ropa sacó otra arma disparándole en la pierna derecha haciéndola caer sobre la viga que lastimo parte de su columna, y dejándola inmovilizada

— ¡Debí saberlo!—gimió de dolor la muchacha al mismo tiempo que veía su pierna sangrar

—Te dije que aún no estabas a mi nivel moncherrié—presumió de forma descarada— Y sí. Te mataré, pero antes…

De un hábil salto llegó a donde estaba la castaña y empezó a despojarla de sus prendas y a acariciar su cuerpo con una extraña delicadeza.

—Antes de morir debe ser mía preciosa—masculló antes de besar su cuello

Ella no decía nada, sólo pensaba la forma del zafarse de las garras del pervertido sujeto, pero debía tomar en cuenta de que el no tardaría nada en hacerle todo lo que él quería así que debía actuar rápido.

Derrepente vió una enorme vio una inmensa bola de demolición que se acercaba a ellos, y en ella vió una clara oportunidad.

Con su pierna sana pateo al tipo en la cara y lo tumbó, ella se dejo caer agarrarandose de la viga como un pasamanos y la bola al hombre golpeó sacándolo a volar.

El cuerpo del mafioso, se estrello contra un edificio cercano y casi inmediatamente empezó a caer, May pesó que esa caída lo mataría y pensaba volver dentro de la mansión pero en eso recordó lo que le dijo Priyanka

_"Quédate hasta el final"_

Iván siguió cayendo hasta que sus piernas quedaron atoradas en una enorme trituradora de madera luchando por intentar salir

Pero ella no se lo permitiría

Tomó la katana y haciendo nuevamente gala de su extraordinaria puntería, logró darle al botón que lo encendía…

Todos contemplaron horror sin ignorar los desgarradores gritos del hombre que estaba siendo lentamente triturado, los huesos le tronaron, los pulmones y el corazón le explotaron el cráneo quedo hecho polo, sólo para que al final un minúsculo hueso trabara la máquina e hiciera que explotara.

Una segunda lluvia humana se hizo presente y ésta ahuyentó a la fuerte tormenta….

Pero también la explosión hizo que la cadena que sostenía la viga donde colgaba la ojiazul, se rompiera y provocando que cayera.

Empezó a aumentar la velocidad su cuerpo al descender, esperando morir sin ninguna duda, su vida pasó por su cabeza, una vida triste y feliz con un trágico final le aguardada y así sería hasta que…

Un fuerte tonado empezó a amortiguar su caída, ella sabía perfectamente de quién era ese tornado.

— ¡Beautifly!

El resto de sus pokemon la bajaron llevándola a salvo.

Las masas reunidas la miraban, unos impresionados, otros intimidados y unos últimos aterrados…La castaña empezó a caminar lentamente entre la gente, llegó a un lado especial y en la carne toda molida que hasta hace poco era su más grande enemigo la misma katana le clavó dando por finalizada su misión.

_"He vencido a los demonios con alas y tu al diablo que taladraba el alma del planeta entonces ¿Por qué morir mi niña?"_

_"Es mi turno de irme al infierno, ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí. Podría quedarme con mi niña y con el amor de mi vida pero no tardaríamos en ser alcanzados y asesinados, maté al diablo pero aún quedan sus devotos y con eso ya no tengo que lidiar"_

_"Pero aún quedaron cabos sueltos"_

_"Eso..ya no es mi responsabilidad"_

La guardia y policía del país rápido se acercaron a arrestarla y a llevarla al pabellón de la muerte pues era obvio que la ejecutarían para pagar todos sus crímenes, la chica nuevamente calló y dejo ser capturada.

— ¡Esperen!—dijo una desesperada voz

Ella velozmente supo quién era y respondió

—Mira Drew, escúchame si me llevan ahorita será menos doloroso para los dos

—No. Será peor porque no podré despedirme de ti

—Es mentira, si hacemos eso lloraré y no podré soltarte nunca, perdón si tuviste que desfallecerte por esta asesina

—No me importa eso, no importa quién seas, sólo se que te amo—agregó mientras la tomaba por la cintura

—Yo también te amo y no sabes cuánto—contestó mientras rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos y soltaba unas cuantas lágrimas—Pero no soy la mujer indicada para ti, hay muchas en el mundo que podrían hacerte más feliz que yo

—Eso jamás ¡ENTIENDELO!—gritó ahogando las ganas de llorar— No me importan las demás, yo sólo te quiero a ti y si te matan ¡Entonces que me maten también!

— ¡NO! Tú tienes que vivir, debes cuidar a nuestra hija ella quizás no tenga a su madre, pero tendrá su padre que la amará y la comprenderá

Él pegó más su cuerpo al de ella y también acercó su rostro y le dijo algo que hacía mucho tiempo que no le decía a su asesina.

—Te amo…

Ella sonrió y correspondió el gesto.

—Yo también te amo

Y ante la perpleja mirada de todos, se besaron más que apasionadamente, ese beso representaba todo lo que sentían, el amor que en verdad en ellos reposaba y sobre todo era la despedida perfecta, ese era el último beso que iban a darse, tardaron unos cuanto minutos hasta que un guardia empezó a jalarla.

—Bueno ya es suficiente ahora le toca a usted morir señorita

No respondió de nuevo, Gina quien tenía a la pequeña en sus brazos la llevó con sus padres quienes la abrazaron muy fuerte, May tomó a su hija y se la entregó a Drew aún con lágrimas en los ojos. También dio a su primogénita como único y último regalo a todos sus pokemon, quienes también estaban desconsolados.

—Adiós.

Muy velozmente, se acercó a una máquina de construcción tomó un cartucho de dinamita con fricción la encendió y lo aventó a unas piedras enormes que estaban encima ella se acercó a un hueco cercano y en él se introdujo, las rocas le cayeron encima…matándola al instante, ahora era su sangre la que brotaba bajo las rocas y tal como lo había hecho en vida el líquido rojo carmesí dibujo en el suelo una rosa gigante. 


	20. Chapter 20

Ola! Ya estamos por el capítulo 20! Hay que celebrarlo! -me pongo a cantar una canción y a bailar- bueno dejémonos de festejos mejor empecemos ^^, aunque ... Es el ultimo capítulo y el mas triste ... bueno, eso creo yo...

**Disclaimer:**ni la historia ni los personajes son míos , sino de sus respectivos autores.

¿Aquí vamos de Nuevo?

Doce años han pasado desde que todos esos hechos sangrientos azotaran el mundo y el orden de las cosas ahora todo era tranquilo y hasta tal vez al menos en el entorno de la familia de LaRousse y Balance, quienes habían hecho un pacto especial: La niña se quedaría con su papa, lo cual era lo más factible, pero en navidad pasaría la navidad en Francia con sus abuelos Norman y Caroline y su tío Max, su esposa Karina y sus hijos Julie y Greg, la vida de todos desde el suceso había dado un giro de 360º y nadie volvió a ser el mismo desde entonces.

Las mafias habían guardado un minuto de silencio por el fallecimiento de la mejor asesina de la historia y también habían celebrado el asesinato de su peor exponente, a una le guardaban respeto mientras al otro a nadie le importaba. Muchos habían querido seguir los pasos de May pero aun no había nadie que le pisara ni los talones

Gina ahora ya no era la rara de la familia, sino era la de mayores ingresos aportaba, dejando a Marian en segundo término. Desde la muerte de May, ella se había vuelto famosa de mano de su fallecida cuñada, pues sus habilidades en el caso de "La maldición de Priyanka" había hecho que muchos se volvieran creyentes y que ahora miles alrededor del mundo fueran a consultarla acerca de sus ancestros y si no tenían a un asesino legendario entre ellos, Tiene un hijo llamado Shane y es divorciada.

Anni, después de lo que paso en la boda había quedado en coma, cuando despertó todo el suceso ya había pasado, triste por la pérdida tan fuerte de su "hermano mayor" aunque feliz por tener una sobrina. Nunca perdono a Heather por todos los maltratos otorgados, poco a poco le dejo de ir doliendo su muerte hasta que finalmente le fue indiferente. Dejó la escuela a los dieciséis para poder convertirse en actriz, siguiendo los pasos de su famosa familia ella se volvió una reconocida estrella a nivel mundial.

Andrea se volvió gran amiga de la familia y fueron ellos quien le pagaron una prótesis para su extremidad faltante, se quedo a vivir con Corina y se hicieron socias para a abrir su negocio soñado: Un parque temático. Marian siempre dijo que estaban locas pero que de seguro serian exitosas. Andrea adopto a una niña china a la cual llamo Ivy mientras Corina y su ahora esposo Nathan tuvieron Trillizos, que se llamaron Alexander, Graco y en honor a su hermana menor: Marian, quien auguraba ser "La próxima Top Model de América"

Con Drew, bueno el peliverde ya tenía treinta y cuatro años, como siempre muy atractivo y muchas mujeres siguen peleándose por su atención pero su corazón ya tenía dueña aunque esta hace ya mucho que había dejado de existir y ahora se concentraba en amar y criar su única y querida hija.

Vida De La Rousse Balance como su certificado de nacimiento decía había llegado a cambiar la vida de todos, Nieta mayor de ambos lados, sus abuelos la adoraban demasiado, sus tíos ni hablar, Max siempre decía que era idéntica a su difunta hermana. Con una rara y peculiar personalidad, tenia madera de líder nata, no tenia pelos en la lengua para decir lo que pensaba, siempre decía la verdad por más cruda que esta fuera. De belleza excepcional tal y como todos lo esperaban, con una genética tan bien puesta nadie esperaba menos de la jovencita que ahora contaba con catorce años, también era muy peleonera, nunca se dejaba de nadie y si se la hacían se la pagaban. En el colegio siempre la molestaban y siempre se vengaba. Pero jamás había llegado tan lejos como ahora.

Una chica de complexión delgada, tez blanca y rubia era una pesadilla para los demás su blanco favorito de ataque era Vida a quien le guardaba un odio y una envidia enormes, la segunda no le tomaba importancia…Hasta que se metió con la memoria de su madre.

—Podrás tener dinero y montones de lujos niña pero nadie ter quita que seas una pobre huérfana

—No sé que tengas en mí contra Blair ¡Pero no tienes el menor derecho a hablar así de mi mama!

— ¡Por favor! ¡Yo lo sé todo! Tu madre solo era una maldita cazafortunas ¿O en serio crees que tu padre el hombre más rico del mundo se fijaría en semejante cosa? Claro como así saliste

La chica peliverde ya le había aguantado varias pero a gente como esa ni caso habría que hacerle así que siempre la ignoro, pero esta…era la guerra

Tomo a la rubia por el cuello y la empujo a una pared con una velocidad impresionante, y con una enorme fuerza la azoto haciendo que sangrara por la nariz y por la boca. Con su afiladas uñas le hizo heridas graves en el pecho y en el cuello y luego la dio un puñetazo que la hizo caer al suelo, pensaba en seguirla torturando hasta que…

—Caldwell, De La Rousse ¡Ya basta!

Una mujer entro a parar los actos violentos que allí se llevaban a cabo, era una de las profesoras del instituto.

— ¡Ella empezó! —se culparon una a la otra

—No me interesa quien empezó, solo se que aquí no deben lastimarse ni nada pàrecido ¿Entendieron?

—Sí, señorita Gale

Ambas chicas salieron lanzándose miradas de odio puro. Este había sido el inicio de una gran enemistad.

La maestra se alejo silbando aquel sonido que ponia los pelos de punta, volteó y observo con una macabra y enorme sonrisa como su**_primogénita_** empezaba a seguir sin duda alguna sus…

Crueles pasos.

¿FIN? 

* * *

><p>Tengo una alegría enorme por haber acabado el fic, pero estoy triste de haberlo acabado...a! Se me olvidaba decirnos que gracias Por vuestras felicitaciones por mi cumple y de todos vuestros reviews ! Soys los mejores! Nos leemos. <p>

* * *

><p>Isa-chan Love<p> 


End file.
